Rising Sun
by PreseatheKitsune
Summary: When an ancient darkness that feeds upon more than fear threatens the entire world, it summons the goddess that defeated it long ago. However, her powers have waned over the years and some even disappeared from existence. She will need the Guardians to help if she is to defeat this evil once again. [RotG x Okami]
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Rise of the Guardians belongs to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation. Okami belongs to Clover Studios… only Clover Studios. I can't trust Capcom with any continuations lately.

oOoOoOo

Rising Sun

Prologue

oOoOoOo

Snow day in Burgess had been welcomed with enthusiastic kids racing from their houses, whooping and yelling at the fact schools were closed for the day. Bundled from head to toe, snowballs were soon flying, snowmen came to stand tall on lawns, and hills were claimed by many for sled races. As his mother decided to go out and buy new mittens for his sister, Jamie left to meet his friends, ice skates over his shoulder. After several days of light snow and a storm overnight, they were expecting the lake to be frozen enough. Still, if it wasn't, he was sure a certain someone would make sure.

Actually, Jamie was surprised that said person hadn't been outside his window. Raising his eyes towards the sky, the boy found it strange that it was overcast. Glancing around, he didn't see anyone as he entered the woods. This didn't deter him, but he moved faster, wondering if the others were waiting for him. Around the bend, it grew darker, and yet, he didn't think much of it. A grin splitting his face, he raced past the last tree. "Hey guys! Sorry I'm… late…?"

The fresh powder snow was undisturbed and the lake surface smooth as glass from the fresh freeze. Brown eyes blinked in bewilderment and he stepped closer, taking his skates from his shoulder. Maybe he had actually been early? Well, the twins did usually end up having to shovel snow for their parents before they could play. Monty couldn't leave until he had five layers on. Jamie's brows furrowed as he tried to think of why Cupcake and Pippa wouldn't be here until the wind began to swirl, fresh snow being tossed on his back. That could only mean one person had just flown in.

"Jack!"

Far above the lake, the winter spirit whipped around, blue flecked eyes wide when he spotted Jamie who was beaming until he realized how shocked the Guardian was. Jack's pale hands were gripping his shepherd's crook staff tightly as he dropped on the ice. "Jamie, what are you doing here? Didn't you see the clouds?"

"Yeah, I did, but I'm bundled up enough. Besides, we're supposed to ice skate today." Jamie gestured over to his skates sitting in the snow. A brief grin came to Jack's face, but it slipped away just as quickly as he shook his head.

"Look, I don't have time to explain, but you should head home for now. I have a blizzard scheduled for today and-"

"A blizzard?" Jamie frowned, "Are you sick, Jack?"

"What? No, I'm fine. Nothing can take me down and you know that," Jack said with his grin back again. He placed a hand on Jamie's shoulder and nodded, "It's complicated. Trust me; I'll tell you all the details when…"

He trailed, eyes pulling away from Jamie. With one hand still on Jamie's shoulder, his other tightened around his staff as he peered into the woods. The younger boy was beginning to feel nervous. When the Guardian of Fun was silent, something was up and that's all that mattered. Jamie too turned his head to look into the woods and noticed how the darkness had grown. The trees stood taller, their presence much more sinister than when he had been cutting through the forest. The way the shadows had come to stand higher, he had to wonder aloud, "Pitch?"

However, Jack didn't have an answer. The winter spirit just continued to glower into the dark forest as it seemed to expand before them, glowing eyes appearing where the abrupt multitude of trees opened. Eight pairs of eyes, watching the two of them at the edge of the lake. Jack hissed and brought his arm forward, pushing Jamie behind him, "Stand back. I don't know what they are, but… they've been lingering around the lake since last night."

"It's not-"

"No, it's not Pitch," Jack said. Really, the Guardian didn't know _what_ those eyes belonged to. He had never faced such an opponent. They made the forest thicken and the darkness reached out without so much as lifting a finger. If they wanted to make the environment change, they could. Even Jack couldn't properly control his wind when they were around. Somehow, it refused to listen to him or it couldn't hear him. He didn't understand his opponent at all. However, Jamie was here; he wouldn't let the boy onto his current inabilities.

"Don't worry, Jamie. I won't let anything happen…"

Jamie glanced up at the winter spirit, but then around at the trees again as the eyes became larger. Each pair seemed to grow larger as whatever loomed out of the darkness, approaching the two of them. He couldn't help, but be scared. This wasn't like Pitch at all. His method had seemed to be looming out of the darkness and taunting people with their worst nightmares. This the former, but then, instilling the sense of dread further without words and even creating more potential nightmares.

"Jamie…" Jack was speaking again. Jamie looked up, realizing that he had clutched Jack's hoodie on instinct. The spirit glanced at him, but then back at the woods, "Don't be scared. I'll protect you. I promised, remember?"

"But Jack…"

Jamie wasn't entirely sure considering what they were facing now. Were they Nightmares or-?

His thoughts halted when the first creature became visible from the ever-thickening darkness and several more followed, surrounding them. They couldn't be larger than Abby, but their thick fur stuck out here and there, small bodies littered with scars. Their necks seemed to be covered by scarves and large orbs dangling from their necks like collars, but their most prominent feature had to be the fact each animal had a different colored face that seemed mask-like. Black lined maws curled back, revealing rows of white fangs and their claws seemed to glint. Their paws broke the snowy surface easily as they advanced, coming closer and closer as they stalked as the trees seemed to become larger in size and number. Jack turned back and forth, but the eight creatures were everywhere. Trying to focus on several left the two of them open for the remainder.

Before either could think of a solution, the eight creatures moved, bounding almost in formation. Jack lashed back, ice lancing out from his staff and managing to freeze one of the creatures while the rest scattered. Jamie blinked, shocked to see that it looked like a fox. Still, why were they attacking? The ice bolt blasted past his face made him jump. Immediately, he remembered now wasn't the time to be thinking about _why_ foxes were attacking, but what the best method of escape would be. Jack couldn't protect himself and Jamie, not against seven - oh no, the eighth was thawing out fast - of those foxes. His eyes turned towards the ridges and the rocks. If he could get over there and hide-!

He didn't even take a step when something struck the ground before his feet, making him stumble. It was a bead that couldn't have been any bigger than a pebble yet it had struck so fast. Jamie didn't realize the second one rocketing at him until Jack deflected it, the sharp twang echoing as the bead ricocheted elsewhere. "Now Jamie!"

Heart pounding, Jamie ran towards cover, ignoring the furious movement of paws and rattling cries as all the foxes moved in response. Bright flashes of white and sharp pops broke between the vicious snarls and yelps. He ducked into an alcove as the fight moved on to the ice, eyes wide and unable to look away.

There was a resounding thwack as Jack's staff caught the green-colored fox in the face, ice blasting the orange one back a second later. Back flipping, his right foot knocked the red one high into the air where, upon falling, it crashed into the yellow fox. As occupied as he was his the foxes in front of him, there were still the other four circling around. Jamie's eyes darted to each of them and he swallowed. Were they possibly doing this on purpose? The monsters hadn't chased after him and if all eight attacked at once, the winter spirit would be overwhelmed in seconds.

He gasped aloud, realizing the purple fox closing in. "Jack! Behind you!"

As the Guardian came to pivot and dodge, there were two abrupt lancing blows as the blue fox darted in as well, its claws flashing. Flecks of red speckled the frozen lake as it ripped through his back and out through his waist. Jack's eyes widened and a yell was ready to burst from his lips. The sound was only to be made more intense as the jaws of the purple fox caught his arm and twisted, pulling him down with a crash. His yell gave way to a gasp and shout as he tried pulling his arm from the fox's fangs. They held, a vicious head shake drawing another pained cry from the spirit.

The foxes didn't immediately descend. Instead, the yellow grabbed his other hand, the one holding his staff. Its fangs sunk into his wrist deeply, threatening to crack bone, but worse was it forced him to let go. As the staff clattered against the ice, the frost disappeared, leaving behind a dead stick. It was knocked aside, rolling to a halt before the red fox, slit eyes somehow glinting as it glanced down at Jack's conduit. He was struggling to get up, but the other five beasts kept him down, claws and fangs digging in more. From his hiding place, Jamie covered his mouth. He never liked blood and seeing Jack bleeding like this, he didn't know what to think.

"Ugh-!"

Jack's struggles ceased as he tensed, chest heaving from exhaustion, and staring away from the monsters surrounding him. Jamie saw it too; the red fox had bitten the staff. Eyes glinting again, it bit harder, causing Jack to groan. Besides his panting, there was the audible sound of wood splitting as the fox clamped down harder. His next attempts to writhe and twist failed and laughter could be heard as the shadows twisted. All the foxes' eyes were glinting with glee as he yelled, "Stop!"

Unable to watch anymore, Jamie darted out of hiding. He didn't know what he was going to do against it, but he had to get Jack's staff. All he did was blink and he found the green fox blocking his path. He cried out and fell back, terrified as he stared. Claws and mouth coated in blood, it stalked towards him, shoulders rolling beneath matted fur and muscle. It was taunting him, snorting out a laugh until it was flung into the air by an ice spike.

"Get away from him!" Jack snapped, frost coming from his body and blasting the beasts back. Grunting, he pushed his palms flat against the lake slicked down by red, pale skin and eyes glowing as he rose to his knees. It immediately faded and his eyes snapped shut, hand shooting to his chest at a crack. The staff dropped to the ice with a clatter, dried stick broken into two pieces, but two became four and then eight as the creatures decided to feud over then instead of attack. Jamie didn't know what happened. Before he could even find his voice again, the broken staff was abandoned and a set of fangs were buried in Jack's throat.

It was the unexpected roar that brought Jamie back. All of the foxes seemed alarmed and searching through their dark realm for the source. Unfamiliar warmth washed over Jamie's back and he nervously turned as the creatures moved away. Its fur appeared whiter than the snow, amber eyes glimmering from the pure color. He had seen wolves before in books, but they weren't supposed to get this big, were they? It was practically staring him down at eye level, but its attention shot away as it refocused on the foxes. Hackles raised and nose scrunching, its lips curled back to reveal its own set of pearly white fangs, ears pointing forward in aggression and tail high. It stalked past Jamie, muscles rippling beneath its fur as it prowled forward, movements slow and precise. The once exuberant foxes now seemed to cower, dropping Jack on his side as they moved towards the woods. He was struggling to breathe, choking, but then coughed out a gratuitous amount of blood. That did it; the wolf snarled and bounded directly at the foxes, chasing them into the woods with the radiant light following closely behind.

As the roars and yelps faded further into the distance, the shadows and trees shrunk. Everything appeared to return to normal; that is, except for Jack and his staff. Jamie scrambled over the lake to the spirit bleeding out in the center, eyes wide and horrified. He hadn't even noticed half these injuries from a distance, but the most alarming was the bite wound. Still bleeding sluggishly, Jack was struggling for air, wheezing as his eyes became glassy from tears. Hurriedly, Jamie removed the scarf bundled around his neck and pressed it carefully to Jack's throat, his fingers trembling. His own eyes were welling up, but he fought the urge to cry. He couldn't cry; Jack needed him to be strong and stem the bleeding. Still, he was scared. The spirit was supposed to be immortal, right? With the way he was wheezing and becoming paler, the possibility that he might-

"Y-You can't die," he whispered, hiccupping faintly. "Who's going to bring the snow days a-and start the neighborhood snowball fights?" He ignored the snow quickly piling up on his back, small hands still trying to apply enough pressure, but not too much. It wasn't working as he hoped, the blood seeping through his scarf. "I-I should have left when you told me to. Then the Wind could have carried you away. You could be warning the other Guardians right now, but-!" He sniffled, unable to remove his hands to wipe his face.

Concentrated on his friend, he didn't notice the light return and collect the broken staff. Until the light came to illuminate Jack, Jamie didn't look up. His brown eyes met with those burning amber orbs again, the wolf staring back calmly. He had no idea what happened to the foxes, but the wolf was unmarred, letting its eyes fall upon Jack. Without much thought, Jamie leaned forward and shielded Jack from the great animal, but a simple nudge pushed him aside. One glint from those still white fangs made his voice crack, "No! Don't hurt him anymore!"

It didn't seem to listen, or what he had assumed it would do had never been its intentions. With movements as precise its prowl before, the wolf wrapped his scarf around Jack's neck more and pressed its nose against the covered injury. Opaque streams of light lifted from its back and slithered down, seemingly flitting over the spirit's skin. The once gasping boy let his eyes close and his head fall to the side. Lifting its head up only so far, it stared back at Jamie and nodded back towards Burgess. The young boy didn't know what to make of this gesture, but chanced a quick glance over his shoulder. All the houses once hidden from view were back; he didn't understand. Biting he lip, he brought his eyes forward again, mouth open to speak only to find the wolf and Jack gone. He shot to his feet and spun around, shocked.

What was going on? Snow still falling, he retreated to the bank and picked up his skates, sprinting home to inform the others.

oOoOoOo

A/N: This idea was swimming around in my head for a while so I'm putting it out there to see what the response is. I know what to do and what the final outcome will be, but this is still in terms of writing for Rise of the Guardians. Also, I don't have my usual beta reader because she doesn't like reading stories that concern things she hasn't seen/read/etc. If I'm to continue, I would love a beta reader familiar with Okami and Guardians. General feedback would be loved since my style has gotten bad. I suppose this just what happens after too many college papers.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As before, Rise of the Guardians belongs to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animations. Okami belongs to Clover Studios (no, I'm not mad at Capcom /blatant lie).

oOoOoOo

Rising Sun

Chapter 1

oOoOoOo

Hands lifted from the control panel in North's Workshop as the aurora borealis shimmered over the blustery peaks and made their way South. His heavy boots clopped as he marched hastily around, barking orders to elves and yetis alike to both prepare for company and continue working. In all his years of being a Guardian, he would never expect demons to appear again, not without the aid of Pitch. Something was stirring, something much worse than the Nightmares that had plagued children last year. North's boot fell heavy as he halted; a hole appeared in the lower deck before him.

Usually, Bunnymund arrived outside of the workshop, but with the storm currently whipping the air, it wouldn't take long to freeze. There were no precautions taken, the large Pooka leaping from his hole and staring down North.

"Good thing you called when ya did, mate. I've been on the field all week because of Bunyips and Drop Bears. They're going mental I'll tell ya." Bunny shook his head and proceeded to tending to his cold paw by the fire.

"Not only Bunyips and Drop Bears," North replied, arms crossed as he examined the Guardian of Hope from ear to foot. His usually neat tufts of fur appeared matted and shorter in a few places with notable scorch marks.

" 'course not!" Bunny snapped, "Some mongrel has gone and set the fields on fire, too!" His paws swept over his arms, dusting away the ash and re-arranging his wrecked fur. "Is Pitch back or what? He can't be causing this much trouble; it's not like the Dark Ages again."

"Is not Pitch. Is bigger problem," North said, heading over to the elevator. It could barely be heard over the howling wind, but there was the distinct sound of a plane's engine fighting against the turbulent air. Sandy tumbled into the high window, his sand plane disintegrating immediately beneath him. Scowling back into the storm, a hat appeared on his head which he angrily adjusted, showing his contempt for the blizzard. Annoyance fading, he drifted to the main platform as Bunny and North arrived. The sand figure of Jack appeared above his head along with a question mark as he looked between the two.

"It ain't Frostbite. He's been busy in the States with winter starting there," Bunny answered, "Still, wouldn't surprise me. Ain't seen hide nor hair of 'im in the Warren for a week."

"I thought he made weekend priority to visit?" North turned to Bunny again, an eyebrow rising in confusion. The only reply received was a shrug.

"Look, I don't know. Maybe he got tangled up in some beasts, too."

Sandy blinked and waved his hands for their attention. Eyes drawn back to the golden man, the image of a screaming woman rose over his head, followed by weasels with scythes and a sizable hybrid creature. North's eyes widened, "Chimera?"

Sandy nodded quickly, the images now flickering too quickly to follow precisely. Still, what could be made out wasn't good. The spectacle was cut off the moment humming could be heard and all heads turned up as Tooth was burst through the window, catching her usual fairy escorts in her hands. Their small wings were nearly frozen and Tooth's own showed significant signs of frost across the translucent cells. She dropped to the platform with the other three, holding her fairies close and pressing her wings tightly to her back to thaw.

"Thank goodness you called! Nags and Rakshasas are all around the Tooth Palace and don't even get me started on what my fairies have been seeing!" Unable to flit about the workshop as she'd like, her nervous energy was going into shivering her feathers free of ice and glancing around at North, Sandy, and Bunny. Her fairies chirped from her palm, all of them immediately trying to warn them of the monsters they had seen. Baby Tooth stumbled to her feet and made the most alarming announcement of all.

"Tube foxes? Leaving the coast of Honshu? But-!" Tooth's eyes widened and she stared at the other Guardians. They only exchanged questionable glances, stepping back when the Fairy Queen's wings began to beat the air again rapidly. "Guys, they are seriously trouble. They shouldn't even be alive! The fact that they're around means that- Wait, they were heading West? But that doesn't make sense."

"We're talking about _those_ foxes?" Bunny raised a paw, "Wait, wait, are you sure that little Sheila is telling the truth? They can't be back."

"Don't call my fairy a liar! She knows exactly what she saw and they were Tube Foxes heading towards the States," Tooth said indignantly. She was not going to allow any room for argument. Bunny raised his paws in defense, trying to get her to calm down as well.

"Alright, I got it. Still, doesn't explain how she saw them or why they were going there." He hopped over to the globe, staring up at it. None of the lights were flickering out. His ears rotated as he stared at North America and his green eyes narrowed. Slowly, he turned his head over his shoulder, attention directed up at Tooth just as Baby Tooth managed to fly again. "How long ago was this?"

The small humming fairy closed her eyes, thinking quickly as she darted around, and finally chirped her answer. Tooth blinked, "A week ago?"

"… Where's Jack?" Bunny asked, now coming around completely. Sandy raised his hands in a shrug, shaking his head.

North scowled slightly, "You said he was in America for Winter. He hasn't visited you for week…"

His voice trailed and Bunny's eyes opened. He had been afraid he said something along those lines. Sandy's expression was one of evident shock; he could put two and two together. Tooth was staring at the globe, her own amethyst eyes wide and apprehensive. The fact the one spirit that could safely make his way through the raging blizzard outside was still missing made the tension rise in the room.

"Please… you… could they really have-?" Tooth couldn't articulate the question. She didn't want to suggest the thought that was plaguing them all now. No one answered and the longer time dragged out, the worst the blizzard got. Still, the youngest Guardian wasn't zipping in through a window or interrupting any of the yetis' work. Finally, Bunny's nose scrunched and he stomped the ground, earning a single mighty bang. He was gone the moment his tunnel had appeared, racing to the only place all of them believed Jack would be.

Neither the yetis nor the elves disturbed the Guardians as they waited in silence for Bunny to return, dread creeping further into atmosphere. The workshop rattled as wind battered against the walls again, a howl whistling as it tried to get into the warm environment. Tooth and her fairies wings created a disjointed hum as all of them waited anxiously. North silently began to pace, boots quaking the wooden boards as he crossed before the fire and appeared aged as the crackling light danced over his wrinkled face. Sandy did nothing but stare at the globe, golden eyes flicking in search of any potential answers.

The warped hole opened again in the wood and they all watched as Bunny hopped out. No one said a word, shocked as he sunk on his hind legs and clenched his paws against his chest. North stormed forward and Sandy followed as Tooth floated down lower. "Bunny…" North said quietly, placing a hand on his ally's shoulder. Bunny glanced up as his ears pulled back against his head, but then cast his head towards the ground. Extending his arms forward, he showed his empty paws covered in flecks of frost and red with bits of orange fur. Tooth shot back, hands covering her mouth while North and Sandy just stared.

"… Are you sure?"

"There's no mistakin' these scents. It's those foxes… and the kid's." Bunny's voice was low and his paws retracted. It seemed as though everything immediately stopped within the workshop. Yetis raised their heads and elves lowered the toys they played with, bells ceasing their incessant ringing. North had to take a few steps back and fully process what he had just heard, but Sandy just floated there, mouth in a thin line and eyes wide as they continued staring at bloody paws.

"W-Wait… what about his body? And his staff? Why don't you-"

"Gone," Bunny said, shaking his head as he cut off Tooth. "Wouldn't put it passed the norks. All that was left on the lake was a pool of blood. Something dragged him and his staff off."

Tooth hovered there in disbelief, mouth opening and closing. Unable to find the words, she covered her mouth again with one hand while the other halted the boys from consoling her. Her wings carried her to the other side of the workshop, fairies following. Sandy placed a hand on Bunny's leg, staring up at him. The Guardian of Dreams wanted Hope to tell him something, anything that might at least lead them to Jack's remains, but Bunny could only shake his head. "I… I didn't smell anything. A blizzard kicked up there; I was lucky to find as much as I did."

There wasn't any way for North to properly express his dismay. There was anger, but without knowing where the foxes had fled, he couldn't properly expend it. He felt himself momentarily stumble before catching himself, stopping before the fire. It wasn't every day they lost someone close to them, but the world was now without one mischievous Guardian of Fun as reluctant as he had been at first to join. "… Who will tell the children?"

No one answered. They knew he meant Jamie, but none of them had the heart to approach the child on the matter. Shaking his head North started off to his office when a howl again pierced the sky. He thought little of it and continued on his way until it came again, clear and crisp despite the storm outside. Bunny visibly tensed, but Sandy turned his head towards the roof, amazement coming to his features. Tooth turned around, disbelief flitting over her face and she flew back to the globe. The blizzard, once rattling the walls and windows, had fallen quiet outside, light spilling in on the first floor. It rose to the second, the third, and continued up to the Globe; no, it was illuminating the entire Pole like the sun. All of them gathered at the railing to watch as the workshop's front door opened and light flooded inside.

Large clawed paws carried the furred body forward, amber eyes flicking around the room. Yetis stepped aside without a grunt and elves made sure to be out of the way as the wolf crossed into the room, wind snapping the door shut behind. All attention was focused on the great white beast as it made its way over to the elevator. There wasn't any time to waste, the cradle of light shifting on its back as the tendrils readjusted and it crouched. It bounded up, paws landing precisely on each support beam as it made its way up. The landing was cat-like, body hunched, but rising tall as approached the four Guardians. They could now clearly see the red markings adorning its body and the multi-colored flames coming from the stone disk upon its back.

Tooth dropped to her feet in astonishment, wings folding tightly against her back. Bunny twitched despite the soothing presence now washing over the workshop. North was struck as well, blue eyes opened fully as the wolf walked closer. Only Sandy moved to actually greet the wolf with a smile and pat on the nose. It seemed to smile and nuzzled the sandman, making him silently guffaw. Still, his grin melted into a frown and he allowed images to flit over his head, one eventually being a snowflake melting. Cocking its head, the wolf waited for him to finish before nudging him again with its nose, gesturing to its back and the ball of light being carried. Puzzled and with an incredulous eyebrow raise, Sandy floated back to it as whatever cargo it carried was revealed by the light unfolding like petals. His mouth opened when Jack's limp body landed in his arms. Behind him, Bunny's breath caught while Tooth gasped. North, who had been awestruck by the wolf, turned his wide eyes to Sandy and Jack. Their minor moment of relief disappeared as they gave Jack a once over.

The boy was as pale as ever, his sweater torn and coated with dried blood, yet, and thankfully so, his chest rose and fell faintly. Around his neck, there was a scarf too crusted with blood, but that was removed hastily by Tooth. Bunny leaned closer to examine the extent of Jack's wounds, taking care when he turned the boy's head to check his neck. There were numerous spots on his throat without blood, evidence of numerous puncture wounds that must have been treated before arrival. Breathing a little easier, the rabbit took in the bites wounds and claw lacerations that still required attention.

"North!"

Bunny's yell snapped North from his thoughts and he immediately rounded up several yetis with his booming voice, "Medicine and cold room now! Also, clothes! _Peremestitʹ yego_!"

Life returned instantly, yetis grunting and growling at each other as they set to room preparations and gathering medical supplies. Sandy lifted Jack with his sand cloud and floated after North, Bunny, Tooth, and the wolf following close behind.

oOoOoOo

A/N: It's not meant to be Naga. There's a shape-shifting venomous snake called Ichchhadhari Nag in Hindu Mythology. "Peremestit' yego" apparently means 'move it' in Russian, but I don't fully trust Google translate. If that's wrong, please, do tell.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Rise of the Guardians belongs to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animations. Okami belongs to Clover Studios.

oOoOoOo

Rising Sun

Chapter 2

oOoOoOo

Jack remembered being cold and trapped in the darkness when he died before. While the cold had become a part of his being, the dark still scared him and he thought he would never escape as he sunk further away beneath the ice. And then, he had been pulled from the darkness by the Moon, its soft light chasing all the nightmares away as it brought him up and back into the world. The darkness had been similar as his vision faded upon that very same lake, but while he had immediately gone into shock from the temperature during his first death, the pain from his injuries hadn't faded until something warm touched his cheek. Again, he felt himself being lifted from the darkness, but it couldn't be the Moon, could it? It wrapped around and held him tightly, lulling him into a comforting slumber instead of awakening him. There was no fear or pain as he was cradled. He wanted to know who was holding him though. At some point, the desire became too great. In this restlessness, his eyelids began to flutter. Blue orbs barely opened to slits, Jack could make out a pale, soft face outlined by long strands of hair. He blinked, but the figure remained mostly a blur to him; that is, until they - she - smiled.

_"Jack…"_

His lips parted so he could speak, but no sound came out. She shook her head and leaned closer.

_"We cannot speak now, but we will. I promise."_

A hand smoothed down his hair and he closed his eyes, remembering something like this. It was long ago when he was alive. Sick in bed or just unable to sleep, his mother had done something similar. Still, how could he sleep now? He wanted to know who this woman was and why he could only see her or her face at least.

_"Right now, Winter Spirit, you need to awaken. _They_ need you to wake up. Can you do that much?"_

But he was awake. Jack shut his eyes and turned his head this way and that, suddenly feeling some pressure on his body.

_"That's it… I know you're scared, but don't worry. You're not alone."_

Her voice somehow kept him from panicking as the weight seemed to intensify. He let out a gasp, eyes snapping open wide. As a reflex, he shot up in bed, looking around wildly, but immediately doubled over with a groan. Hand clasped over his hip, he felt the bandages beneath his fingers. Glancing down with narrowed eyes, he contemplated where they had come from, but then fuzzily recalled Burgess and the lake. Piece by foggy piece, the battle with the strange foxes returned. As the details sharpened, his hands unconsciously moved, hovering over each scratch, bite, and shot he had taken, finally reaching his throat. His fingers tapped the smooth skin in confusion, finding no bandages or scars from the crushing injury inflicted upon him before. That's where the visual memories faded. He remembered struggling to breathe and nothing more.

Letting his hand fall away, took the opportunity to glance around. He noted the window opened to the polar glaciers and evening sky, allowing a cold breeze to chill the light blue room. Taking note of the bare shelves, he recalled that this was the room North had custom-made for him whenever he decided to hang around. There wasn't much in terms of possessions due to Jack's wandering nature, but the emptiness didn't bother him. He was, however, perturbed by the fact his staff wasn't leaning against the bedside at a reachable distance. That red fox had been digging its fangs into it; some minor repair was required.

Sighing, he listed his options on how to go about recovering his staff and decided to take his chances asking North directly. Compared to his arms, his legs were mostly unscathed, so he could walk even if his hip bothered him. Just as Jack's feet brushed against the ground, the door opened. Frozen, he didn't make a sound, watching as it stopped. At this angle, he couldn't see who was there, but he could tell that was barely enough for an elf to enter. Perhaps that was the point. Whoever it was must believe he was still asleep and didn't want to disturb him as they placed his staff against the wall albeit slanted. He watched as it began to slide, gaining speed towards the ground and winced when it hit the ground with a clatter. Whoever was at the door remained there, probably witnessing all of that. It was fun imagining what their face looked like until he noticed the white paw dragging the staff back. Brows knitted, Jack opened his mouth to tell whoever it was to forget it when his mind managed to catch up. That hadn't been a yeti taking his staff to reposition it.

Carefully, he pushed himself up to his feet, doing his best not to make the bed creak. He swallowed the groan and bit his lip as he steadied himself and crept towards the door, using the wall for support. Less than two feet away, he heard the soft click as his staff again was set against the wall. While they busied themselves adjusting the staff, Jack grabbed the doorknob and suddenly wrenched the door opened.

His eyes widened. Standing there like a deer caught in headlights, a huge wolf held his staff in its jaws, amber eyes wide and staring back at him. His eyes ran over the white fur, taking note of the red markings atop the head and curling over the shoulders. Those were mostly covered by wing-like tufts and swirls of fur at its shoulders. Similar tufts were on its paws and its black-tipped tail imitated such appearance. Physical examination done, his eyes came back to the stone disk somehow hovering over its back, releasing multicolored flames whose heat he couldn't feel. Weird, but now wasn't the time; this wolf had his staff. He knelt down to its level and held out his right hand.

"You can drop- Hey!"

The white wolf had darted off several feet and leapt onto a work bench, his staff still in its hold. North didn't like it when Jack hopped on the benches. That wolf on the workbench would drive him up a wall. Wait a minute- this wasn't even about the work bench. What was a wolf doing at the North Pole? Jack shook his head. All of these questions were for later; it still had his staff. Approaching the wolf, he scowled when it took several steps backwards.

"Okay. Figures you wouldn't make this easy," he muttered, staring at it. Its amber eyes looked everywhere, but directly back as Jack addressed it. He clenched and unclenched his fingers in the meantime as he tried to figure out how to go about capturing the creature despite his current injuries. He obviously thought too long as the wolf looked back at him and bounded off. "Can't give a guy a break? Alright…" he sighed, taking another step forward, seeing how much the wounds stung. Turned out it was less of a sting and more of a bothersome throb. Letting out a breath, he glanced over at the wolf and realized it was looking back at him as if waiting, staff still tightly in its jaw. Whatever it was doing, something told him the animal wasn't going to break it. He rolled his good shoulder, smirking. "Well, if it wants to play a game, it chose the wrong Guardian to go up against."

A few more steps forward and he broke into a run. It hurt a little more than he would like, but he had to get his staff back. The wolf watched, waiting for Jack to get closer before taking off itself, bounding over work tables and around yetis unfortunate enough to cross their paths. Several yelled at the two, but it mostly seemed to be in concern to Jack being up and moving as he was. Still, he had no time to insist he was feeling better besides the aching hip. His target was the white wolf holding his staff and jumping to the next floor. His eyes widened when he realized what just occurred and stared at the animal in disbelief. Again, it stared, letting out a muffled bark as it tossed its head as though urging him to follow.

Taking a step back, he turned his head and tried to find a suitable way to reach the next floor. Without his staff, he couldn't command the wind as easily and the effort might make him pass out. He didn't know if the wolf would remain there either if he took North's elevator. Narrowing his search, he noticed how the workshop's intricate carvings and overall design left enough ledges and potential footholds. Three hundred years by his lonesome and he had learned more than just some fancy wind tricks. From the corner of his eye, he spotted the perfect starting point. It was one of several pillars in the spherical room, covered with etchings, ledges, and decorative hangings. He'd work with less before; this would be a breeze.

Feeling the wolf's eyes on him still, he sprinted towards the pillar and spun onto a work bench. He launched himself up and grabbed the first ledge with both hands. Biting back the sudden burning in his wrist and shoulder, he managed to get his toes to grip the carvings below. Several elves and yetis had stopped to watch Jack clamber up the pillar, his movements stunted and sloppy as he grunted and pulled his weight higher. He managed to get over the railing on the second floor and doubled over, letting his hands rest on his knees as he panted. This was harder than he thought it would be. Never again would he wake up and immediately start chasing animals around the Pole.

Hearing the muffled bark from before, Jack raised his head and came face-to-face with the wolf. Its tail wagged in delight and then backpedaled, staff still tightly in its clutches. Certain that it held his attention, it ran towards him. He ducked on instinct, but it cleared his head with an extra two or three feet. Spinning around on his heel, he watched as the wolf hit the pillar and maple leaves burst from its feet, suddenly making it spring higher. The Winter Spirit watched in awe as it cleared the next floor's railing and landed solidly on the wood boards. He had been aware that he wasn't dealing with a normal wolf, but still, he couldn't help but wonder aloud, "What are you…?"

The wolf just peered down at him through the railing and barked. It was still expecting him to follow, but he didn't know if he could climb up as he had previously, the fatigue beginning to catch up with him again. Another muffled woof drew his attention up and he glanced back at the wolf as it stood on its hind paws and balanced itself on the rails. It looked at him before turning its head slightly to the side. Puzzled, he followed its gaze and noticed the rail besides him. What exactly was the wolf expecting him to do? All he could do was look back at it and observe as its eyes trailed the thin beam to the pillar and rise to the side. It seemed almost like it was telling him to just jump. A quick glance back and he saw the wolf moving away; it wasn't giving him anymore time to think.

Were this another day where he was completely healed, he would be eager for a challenge like this, but that was sorely not the case. Jack hopped onto the barrier, arms out to his side to maintain his balance. Only when he was sure did he lower his arms again and stare at the pillar. A red maple leaf remained fluttering against the wood where the wolf's paws had landed. He would use it as his own marker as he dashed towards the pillar and jumped. His feet quickly propelled him up the side of the pillar and he cleared the next landing with a small flip, blinking. That had definitely been easier than what he was first expecting. He couldn't stop the chuckle bubbling up in his throat from coming out, laughing harder when he remembered he had been thinking too much about it. With his nature of being a spirit, what would've made that leap so impossible? His body was feeling lighter and the pain was much less than earlier as his adrenaline surged.

When that next bark came, he let that smirk spread over his face and chased after the white wolf, letting his parkour skills come forth. They were racing around the entirety of North's Workshop, springing over elves, weaving around yetis, and using everything as leverage to go higher and higher. They bounded on the elevator's beams and even used a few flying toys to get around. Finally, they could go no higher as they reached the Globe's landing. The wolf was still several paces ahead as Jack took the final leap. His landing was nearly graceful, but he stumbled with a small laugh, head shooting up to look at the wolf. Swiftly, he brought his hand up in order to catch his staff as it was unexpectedly thrown at him. The frost flowed from his hands and curled around the brittle wood, restoring its magnificence. Raising an eyebrow, he turned to the wolf, but noticed it was trotting further ahead.

"Hey, don't run off at the best part!" He jogged after it and rounded the banister before the giant globe only to be swept up in a tight hug filled with feathers and twirled around.

"Jack!" Tooth cried, not yet letting him go, "I'm glad you're awake finally!"

"She said he'd be up today. Never like she's wrong about this stuff."

Tooth lowered Jack to the floor and fluttered back so he could turn to Bunny. The usually surly Pooka was smiling at Jack, giving him a single nod, "Welcome back."

"Welcome back? What? Did I go on vacation without knowing it?" Jack asked, taking a gander around the Guardian's usual meeting spot. A fire crackled merrily in the fireplace and elves hustled along the sides, carrying trays of cookies and eggnog over. North, who stood at the control panel, turned and shook his head.

"Was not vacation. You were asleep for one whole week," he said, walking past Jack to pick up a cookie. The winter spirit was taken aback, looking incredulously at each Guardian present.

"Why didn't anyone wake me up sooner? I haven't finished spreading Winter over America and those fox things are still there!" he exclaimed, continuing before anyone could speak up, "Are they still in Burgess? What about the kids? Jamie?"

"Jack, calm down," Tooth said, zooming down beside him and placing a finger before his mouth to silence him. "Everyone's okay. The tube foxes are gone and they shouldn't come back if they know what's good for them. There are enough demons acting up in America that they're not needed."

"Demons?"

North clapped Jack on the back, "Is long story, but one that's now time to tell." Ushering the younger spirit forward, North continued, "By the way, how was run up here? Have whole feeling back in body?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, that was- wait. Was that your idea too?" Jack stared up at North, deadpanned.

The hulking Guardian of Wonder laughed and shook his head, "No. Not my idea. Was the Byeli Volk. White wolf knew you would wake up today and decided to see how you recovered."

"Right the… white wolf," Jack turned more towards North before speaking again, "Why is a wolf here anyway?"

"_She_," Bunny spoke up, "Came here after going to Burgess to save yer hide. Now she has something to tell us. Even the Man in the Moon said it we need to listen."

"Alright, then where is she?" Jack asked, glad to finally have something to call the wolf besides it or wolf. North tapped Jack's shoulder to draw his attention and pointed towards the corner of the room. The white wolf that had tried returning his staff and then taken him dashing around the Pole was lying comfortably in the corner of the room with her head on her paws, looking awfully content as Sandy napped against her side. When Jack took several steps towards her, she lifted her head and woofed softly, her tail swishing lazily against the ground.

Tooth fluttered over and smiled, "Jack, this is Okami Amaterasu. Amaterasu or Ammy for short unless there's another name you want to give her."

"Ama-what?" Jack stared at Tooth. The wolf below let out what could almost be called a chuckle. Tooth laughed lightly herself, "Let me try that again. Her name is Amaterasu and she is the Goddess of the Sun."

oOoOoOo

A/N: I have nothing witty to say, but for some reason, I just imagined Amaterasu leading Jack on a chase like that.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: As usual, Rise of the Guardians belongs to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation. All rights to Okami belong to Clover Studios (come back!).

oOoOoOo

Rising Sun

Chapter 3

oOoOoOo

While the Pole still bustled with activity around them, it was silence between the Guardians. It was finally broken when Jack let out a breath and readjusted his hands on his staff, "Well… Guess I shouldn't be too surprised. Man in the Moon; makes sense it should be Goddess of the Sun." Said Goddess shifted only slightly when commented, taking care not to disturb the sandman napping against her fur. Twirling his staff in his hand without the bandaged wrist, Jack turned his head towards North, Bunny, and Tooth. "I wasn't expecting a wolf though," he said, "Is there any reason for that?"

"The wolf form is by choice actually," Tooth explained.

"Could've stayed human," Bunny said, arms crossed, "Don't know why she choose a wolf of all things."

"It isn't like she's hunting you." Jack sent a teasing grin to the bipedal rabbit that scowled and rolled his eyes back. The winter spirit crossed the floor to Amaterasu and knelt before her to stare at her eye level. A few seconds ticked and he found himself almost wanting to break away. Something about the goddess's gaze was more intense than before, silently giving him commands which he unconsciously obeyed. He sunk from his crouch until he sat with his legs crossed. A sudden mischievous glint in her eye snapped him out of his trance and he whipped his head around, eyes wide, "What the-?!"

North released a hearty guffaw, "She only playing with you. Still, should have warned not to stare in eye. No chance in understanding her normally. Only Sandy can interpret, but spotty at parts." At the mention of his name, Amaterasu turned and began to nudge the sandman, finally barking sharply once into his ear. He snapped awake, looking around in a pleased, but still sleepy stupor. When he came about to see Amaterasu, he simply smiled and patted the fur on her back before floating into an upright position. She, in turn, rose to her paws and stretched. From Jack's vantage point, her height proved to be much more intimidating and knowing that under the majority of that white fur was mainly muscle added to the feeling.

"So, if she's supposed to tell us something…" Jack began, rising to his feet. He didn't continue immediately, sizing up the goddess again and noticing how she came right up to his hip, maybe a little higher. "… How is that going to work?" The Goddess talked and acted like an animal so Tooth should be capable of that much. What was so different about a goddess in wolf form that kept the Fairy Queen from proper interpretation? And if Sandy, who was the oldest Guardian, failed to fully translate her, they had a problem. Still, he seemed to catch what she wanted to say this time and his sand spun, first into a wolf and then into an arrow.

"Ah! She will lead the way!" North stated, watching as Amaterasu actually began to move again. Her trot had a leisurely saunter to it despite the apparently urgent world matters and Bunny was beginning to tense up again as she approached. Jack couldn't keep the smirk off his face as she walked closer to the Pooka without any aggression, yet he instinctively became skittish. Stopping before Bunny, she tapped a claw against the ground while staring at one of his paws and glancing up once she was done. When he didn't react, she did it again with a demanding huff.

Bunny stared, but then managed to calm himself enough to get the message. "Oh, you wanna borrow a tunnel. Alright…"

Two paw taps against the wooden boards and a tunnel opened big enough for even North to enter. Amaterasu seemed pleased with size, her tail briefly wagging before she stood completely rigid, staring into the tunnel. Jack crept forward, wanting to see what the goddess was staring so intently at, but then stared down at the opening when the usual evidence of greenery and earth was replaced by stars. She snorted and tossed her head, eyes darting to the five of them in rapid succession before she jumped into the hole. Sandy followed first with no hesitance, apparently knowing where this might lead. North went in second, leaping into it like he would a chimney. Bunny didn't like the looks of the new tunnel, but hopped in anyway. Tooth hurriedly gave a few more orders to her fairies before diving in, Baby Tooth behind her as usual. Jack walked closer and peered inside, hoping to see some kind of flooring, but it almost seemed infinitely filled with darkness and twinkling stars. Odd, but he didn't feel as apprehensive as he had before. Staring into the hole felt like gazing into the night sky, except the Moon couldn't be seen. But did that mean it led into space? Curiosity overpowering his wariness, Jack jumped in and the tunnel closed behind him.

His vision was overwhelmed as he fell - floated more - into the expanded space filled with stars. He had never seen so many in the night sky and the meteors zooming past him up close were new. The planets he drifted by were surreal; their images in Jamie's books had been vivid enough, but Jack felt like if he reached out, he would touch them, maybe even grab them. When the blue and green orb came into view, he did raise a hand, only to be taken out of reach as his feet planted against an invisible platform. The other Guardians were there too, North and Tooth taking in the wonders of the universe being offered just like Jack while Bunny and Sandy seemed almost sad.

"Where'd Ammy go?" Jack didn't think trying to move now would be a good idea. Catching Sandy's eye, the sandman pointed up and the spirit eagerly followed. High above, he could see the Earth and the Moon, but then he saw the Sun. It was already so big on Earth, but in this space, it was so much bigger than all of the planets.

"Okay, so she's up there. Where did she bring us?" Jack looked towards the others for further explanation.

"Actually, they both brought us 'ere," Bunny said, "Ammy and Manny. It's a realm removed from space and time that they can manipulate to tell us whatever they need to. Just keep watching."

Everything suddenly lurched and began to move, the Sun and Moon coming closer to hovering around the Guardians while the planets moved into a ring. This endless galactic room was suddenly filled with whispers as each star flickered out one-by-one, leaving them within the light solely provided by the two celestial bodies. Each planet too disappeared from sight, leaving nothing but darkness. The whispers increased as the black became inky and spiraled. Jack didn't fully understand what was happened, but he did stagger back when an enormous hand seemed to reach through the darkness to grab them. Before it could touch, white swirls spun into the recognizable form of a wolf, which knocked the hand back with a furious growl.

"Oh no… Is that really?" Tooth hugged herself.

Bunny's lip rose as his ears pulled back, "You weren't kidding when you said this was a bigger problem, North."

"Was not expecting it to be so huge. _Moi deti_…" North whispered, watching the figure of almost complete darkness suddenly light up red and square off against the blinding white wolf. Sandy had a prominent exclamation over his head, but it changed as the fight continued on, arrows pointing left and right.

Jack didn't know what was coming over him. When facing down Pitch, he could control his emotions, but something about this round ball of darkness and the wicked hand rising from it shook him to the core. If possible, he felt cold and it terrified him. "Who… what is that?"

"Jack, remember how we told you about the Man in the Moon and the Golden Ages?" Bunny inquired, casting his eyes towards the young spirit. Swallowing in an attempt to control his nerves, Jack nodded. "Pitch wasn't the only one that came to Earth. That one right there is worse."

"Worse? That doesn't seem possible. Pitch is-"

"Darkness, fears, and nightmares," Toothiana said, "And yes, that's true, but Yami every other negative and corrupt trait of humanity as a whole."

"First arrived years in past from Moon," North spoke up, following the fight just like everyone else. He crossed his arms. "Much like Manny, there were others on run when the Fearlings were released. When Moon started orbiting planet, group of refugees come to live on the surface. They recaptured Fearlings, fought to control and understand better. They protected world, but something went wrong. Manny only managed to save three and sent them to Earth. Japan specifically."

"Things can be confusing at this point, but lemme explain this tidbit, Snowflake. From what I understand, when stars are born, they create millions of little spirits to shed light." Bunny watched the wolf flip backwards and avoid the swiping claw. "Ammy's one of 'em from the Sun. They don't have names, forms, faces, or genders, but some eventually earn one through their own means. One then rises out of the lot to be the leader."

"That explains all the different names, but what does that have to do with the Moon and the survivors?" Jack turned his head away from the fight. He couldn't watch anymore; not without the monstrous ball unnerving him.

"Manny sent survivors to Japan. That is where spirit came to be Goddess," North said with a nod. "Out of all, he knew that she knew what to do and chose her out of all Sun Spirits. She very much like him; curious and full of wonder, and wanting to protect humans and planet." He shook his head, "Anyway, was right decision. She banished darkness, but like all, that only lasts so long."

The battle had concluded before them, the ball and hand disappearing in a flash. Jack felt himself breathing easier and capable of watching as the smoky outline of Amaterasu lay down and disappeared in smoke curls. "Then, that Yami thing she was fighting against, it's coming back?"

"Yes, and it's stirring up demons all over the world." Bunny padded towards the Sun and Moon. Staring at them long, he clenched his paws, "Despite appearances, she's worried. She's like us after all, but this bleeder's got the entire world fueling 'im."

"She won't be strong enough to fight back," Jack said, realizing why this was urgent.

Cutting through the murky black they had been left in, the Moon glimmered and shed its light brighter, the Sun making its reappearance as well. They began to hear the whispers again, the familiar one being Man in Moon while the second must have been the Sun Goddess. Sandy's eyebrows knitted and he looked between them, signs appearing above his head as he seemed to follow and join in their conversation. An exclamation point finally appeared above his head and he waved his hands to his fellow Guardians. All eyes on him, the images flickered and he did his best to keep it slow enough. First it was a sun, then a wolf, a group of children, and then he went through multiple animals: dragon, mouse, three monkeys, boar, rabbit, snake, horse, bird, sheep, cat, tiger, and ox.

"So, we need to find her children. But Sandy, that's not going to be enough. Just having her kids will-" Sandy raised a hand to stop Tooth and Jack was grateful. He didn't understand how any of those animals were related. Sandy began to 'speak' again, this time, showing the entire world and the five of them. More figures appeared and then disappeared into the globe, causing certain locations to rise. When he made the figures appear again, they watched as the globe morphed into various demons and attacked, making his earlier figures disappear.

"Guardians," North said, standing up, "This is emergency." He turned and marched over to the Sun and Moon, stopping besides Bunny and nodding. "She needs us and spirits. She needs full support and more belief." Facing them, his brow was creased and eyes sharpened into a glare. "Be prepared to fight though. Demons will come to kill, and we cannot let them win. If they do, we all lose."

"Right! How do you propose we do this? We're kind of getting overrun with demons right now," Tooth said, wings buzzing as she sped around again, "So take them out first then humans and spirits. Or do we get the spirits, take demons out and then gather human belief? Or humans, spirits, then demons? No, wait! We still need to find her children. So demons, constellations, humans, and spirits, or-"

"Tooth, Tooth! Slow down!" Jack said, raising a hand. She didn't come back down to her feet, but that was fine. "Can't each of us just do a single job? Trying to do all of them separately will drive us crazy."

"He's got a point," Bunny said, giving Jack a small nudge. "Look, North and I will get out there and start clearin' up demons. We both have holidays to worry about so we won't waste time. Sandy can help get the kids believin'. Tooth, your fairies could alert the spirits. See? Works out."

"And what will I be doing?" Jack asked, leaning against his staff.

"You'll be going with Ammy. She's the only one who can fix up her kids' constellations," Bunny said, "'sides, the demons are after you. You'll be safer 'round 'er."

Jack wanted to protest and insist he could take on any demons that he found, but a wet nose stopped him. Amaterasu continued prodding his idle hand until he raised it, placing it on her glowing head. The motion drew his sleeve back and revealed the thick wrapping of gauze around his nearly healed wrist. He didn't say anything, but grimaced as he recalled the foxes in Burgess again. It was true they seemed out of place in America, but why go so far to attack him? Japan was full of spirits; maybe they had experience with those kinds of demons.

Amaterasu shifted under his hand and he watched as she stared at Sandy, barking once. Sandy became troubled, but nodded nonetheless and allowed the sand image of Pitch to appear with a figure of Jack following. Yes, Pitch would undoubtedly be stirring like the demons were and he might be worst out of the lot. A growl came from the Goddess followed by a snort. Sandy smiled and nodded quickly to her.

"We trust you," Tooth said, smiling sadly, "But really, both of you be careful."

The wolf tossed her head and huffed, four portals appearing in the star field again, each leading to the other Guardians respective domains. Each of them walked past Amaterasu and Jack, patting her and bidding both of them farewells for now. When they next gathered, it would hopefully be with good news. Sandy, again, was gone before the others. He could be seen taking off on a sand cloud before the portal closed behind him. Hundred of chirps and squeaking fairies waited expectantly, already aware of Toothiana's pending return and her plans, but she wanted to have a word with them all. The portal to Tooth Palace closed as she quieted her fairy army and address them quickly.

Bunny and North exchanged looks, standing at their portals.

"Meet in five?" Bunny asked.

North nodded, "Yes. Must get sword and a few other things."

"Right. Need a few eggs myself," Bunny said, checking his boomerangs and egg grenades. Both Guardians disappeared at the same time, leaving Amaterasu and Jack. The young spirit twirled his staff over his shoulder and glanced down at the Goddess.

"Where should we start?"

Raising her head, she stared up at him while a portal appearing before them. He glanced up and his breath caught. Amaterasu watched him for a moment, but then walked forward, placing one paw through the opening. She barked sharply, snapping him back to attention and he flew forward as they both exited the star field into Burgess.

oOoOoOo

A/N: I made this entire headcanon for Ammy and the other Sun Gods on the fly sorta. Yes, it's a huge fight to be the Sun God, but I thought it was interesting to think of Amaterasu as a spirit with no form or name just watching early plants and animals and slowly coming to be very compassionate about them. This would also explain why she picked a wolf form since early man tamed wolves. It isn't her fault the relationship between man and beast divided of course.

On another note, any future headcanon not covered will be addressed on my tumblr. This will most likely just be about any Okami characters that come up, but if the need arises for anyone from Rise of the Guardians, I'll do them as well.

Last announcement, updates will be one chapter a week at least, two if I'm not too busy. College has started so I can't solely focus on this as much as I want to. Until next chapter.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Rise of the Guardians belongs to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animations. Okami belongs to Clover Studios.

oOoOoOo

Rising Sun

Chapter 4

oOoOoOo

It was yet another eerily quiet evening in Burgess. While the blizzard days ago had broken, the snow continued to fall into the town from grey clouds and it seemed like it would never stop. With this morose weather, all of the children's spirits seemed to have fallen. Mrs. Bennett had begun to worry. Winter was always Jamie's favorite season and his love for it seemed to grow since last year. And then he came running home with his skates before the blizzard struck, sobbing uncontrollably with his hands covered in blood, putting her nearly in hysterics. The weird thing was Jamie had been perfectly fine. There wasn't even so much as a paper cut on his finger, so where had that blood come from? Tiredly, she nursed the coffee cup on the dining room table in one hand while rubbing her eyes with the other. Besides the blood, what bothered her even more was that he hadn't told her; he didn't even say if it was an injured animal or if one of his neighborhood friends got hurt.

The dark brown liquid reflected her bright blue eyes in a dulled hue as she stared into the steaming mug. Only eleven and he was already keeping secrets from his mother. It had been so difficult speaking to him and trying to coax him out of the house and going to play was nearly impossible. Someone may as well have died the way he was behaving. What was she going to do? Mrs. Bennett glanced at her watch and stood up, finished the remainder of her coffee before heading upstairs. She passed Sophie's room and entered Jamie's room, finding her two children curled up together in Jamie's twin bed as they had been for the past several evenings. Taking care when crossing the room, she gazed down at her two children, noticing how Sophie was slumbering peacefully, but Jamie was once again fitful while hugging his sister. He groaned faintly and whimpered, "Jack…"

"Shhh…" Mrs. Bennett leaned closer and pulled the covers higher on Jamie's side, kissing his cheek. She didn't want to leave right now while her son suffered from nightmares like this, but she had to. "Oh, Jamie." If she could stop the bad dreams, she would. Unfortunately, she slipped away and closed the door softly behind her, heading downstairs to grab her coat and the car keys. Bundled up, she stepped outside and locked the front door, rubbing her temple. This was the last night she was being called in. Tomorrow, she would get to the bottom of her son's troubles.

Snow crunched under shoes as she walked down the pathway to the car and unlocked the door. About to get inside, she paused and raised her head, glancing around. For some reason, she could swear someone was observing her, but she had to be the only person on the street leaving for work this late, right? Shaking her head, she opened the door, but then turned right as the hair on the back of her neck rose. There, she could see amber eyes in the snow watching her, but she couldn't tell. Were they really there or not? It was a sea of white tossed by the wind before her face and too dark to make out any discerning shape. With one shake of her head, she noticed they were no longer there. Perhaps she was really the one who needed more sleep. Mrs. Bennett slipped into her car and thought little more about it as the engine started. After a few minutes of allowing the engine run and thaw the vehicle, she backed out of the driveway and drove away.

The amber eyes reopened and watched the car leave, Amaterasu's lips curling down. She had sensed the waves of anguish in this town since she had taken Jack away after the attack. The children did not smile and the parents had no idea what to do. Her attention in particular had been drawn to this mother of two, doing her best to keep a roof over their heads, but unable to fully address her upset kids. The Goddess shook the snow from her markings and stepped forward towards the house. She took a seat beneath the window which drew her current companion's attention.

Jack, who had been sitting on the roof and observing Mrs. Bennett as well, drifted down with wind's help to Jamie's window, peering inside. He noticed the two siblings curled together, saw how Sophie dreamt of bunnies and butterflies, while the golden sand over Jamie's head failed to hold. Sandy must have attempted to give the young boy good dreams over the course of the week, but there was no helping him after losing someone who was both a best friend and big brother figure. A frown flitting over his face, Jack decided it was time to end his absence. He glanced down at Amaterasu, noted how the wolf just stared back settled in as if to wait, and then faced the window again. With his staff, he tapped the glass two times, the second time letting frost spread over it in neatly curled swirls.

Jamie shifted, just as Jack was hoping and he grinned, tapping another section of glass. As Jamie continued to rouse, Jack began to draw on the window snowflakes and snowmen. When he noticed his bleary-eyed believer sitting up, he made the snowflakes come off the window and drift into the room, frost fading from the window as the crystalline object floated in the air. It touched Jamie's nose and popped, creating a light snowfall in the confines of his room. He blinked the sleep from his eyes quickly, his heart leaping with excitement. "Jack!"

Two more taps and he turned, noticing the familiar garb along with the short white hair and gleaming blue eyes. His smile grew and he shook Sophie, "Sophie! Sophie, look! Jack's back!"

"Jack?" Sophie blinked, just as bleary-eyed as her brother had been, but then noticed the snow. "Pretty!"

While she giggled and let go of Jamie to catch the falling flakes, he hopped from his bed and ran towards the window, opening it. Jack floated back, but then came forward to crouch on the ledge. "Miss me?" he asked.

He was nearly knocked out the window as Jamie hugged him, wind righting the two of them. "What took you so long!?" he yelled, voice muffled by Jack's hoodie. "I told everyone what happened a - and it kept snowing, but you never came!"

Icy arms wrapped around his back in a tight hug. "I know." Jack sighed, but managed to improve his tone as he continued, "I kinda had to sleep for a week until everything healed up. I'm all better now, so I came back for a short visit."

"Short?" Jamie pulled back and stared up at Jack, "But why?"

"It's about those foxes that attacked us and the wolf that saved us," the Winter Spirit began, trying to decide on how to explain this. "You know how I told you about a Man in the Moon? How he picked me to be a Guardian?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well it turns out there's someone in the Sun, too," Jack continued, "Someone who needs the Guardians' help to protect everyone. She's the wolf that saved us from the foxes and she saved my life, so I do owe her in that sense." Jamie nodded and Jack smiled. That's what he liked about Jamie; he was always willing to listen to him. "Hey, do you wanna meet her actually? That is, if Abby doesn't mind another dog being in the house."

There was a bark outside and Jack chuckled. Jamie laughed too, but nodded.

"Okay then. Step back so she can get in."

Jack stepped down from the windowsill while the young boy moved back and watched as the spirit opened the window a little more. It invited the cold inside, but it wasn't an unbearable chill. Leaning outside, he waved a hand and moved aside himself. A light rose from the ground in a spring and soon, Jamie stared, mouth open, at the large white wolf again perched on his windowsill and stepping inside the room. She was just as big as he remembered, still radiating that faint warmth and gazing with those burning amber eyes. He didn't know what to do or say since he had been warned about wild wolves before, but something about this one - now that he wasn't in such a panic - seemed to give off a comforting presence. About to take two timid footsteps to the wolf, Sophie beat him by racing around the bed and hugging the wolf, "Doggy!"

The reaction was near instantaneous as the great wolf wagged her tail and nuzzled his sister's blonde hair, giving her cheek a few licks. She giggled in response and petted the expanse of white, "Heheh! Woof woof!"

There was no sound in response, but more licks and soon, Sophie was giggling madly and rolling around on the ground, trapped under the Goddess's playful licks and affectionate nips. Jamie looked up at Jack who just shrugged back, never seeing this behavior personally until now. Feeling a little more courageous after Sophie's surprise attack, Jamie approached and raised a hand forward. Amaterasu looked up from Sophie, who still rolled around between her forepaws, and skipped the sniffing as she licked Jamie's hand. This caused the boy to jump and she let her mouth open in a happy pant, tail wagging faster. Jamie had apparently taken her cue correctly as he stepped closer and ran a hand over her back, stroking down her cloud of fur with a smile slowly stretching over his face again.

"Well, I didn't expect you to be this much of a softie," Jack commented, kneeling down to look at the wolf again. She snorted and gave him a lick as well, catching him off-guard enough to make him fall backwards. Both kids laughed at this, watching as Jack stood up and wiped his cheek. If only they could play together all night.

But Sophie let out a small yawn, drawing Amaterasu's attention back to her. That's right; they needed sleep while Jack and herself needed to get to work. She picked the girl up by her lower pajama top and carried her back to the bed, even bothering to pull the covers up as the girl mumbled softly.

"Night night, doggy…"

"Looks like it's time for you to get more sleep too," Jack said, watching Jamie yawn as well. The spirit walked his young believer over to the clear side of the bedding and tucked him in.

"Jack, when you come back, will she be with you?" he asked, "I think everyone will like her."

"I don't know. You should ask Ammy," Jack answered honestly. When Jamie gave him a quizzical look, he nearly slapped his own forehead, "Oh, right. Her name is Ama… uh, just call her Ammy. She's the one from the Sun."

Jamie blinked and stared at the wolf as she came around to look at him. "That explains why she's so warm." He set his eyes on the wolf, his eyelids drooping a little more. "Ammy, will you come play with us? We'll have a big snowball fight and play fetch and everything."

Unable to speak, she let her mouth close and nodded, giving Jamie's cheek a nudge. That earned a faint chuckle, but soon, the boy let his eyes fall shut as he fell fast asleep. Amaterasu stared at the two children for a little while longer, but then turned away to the window. Jack followed, intrigued by the change in behavior, but not saying anything about it. She leapt out the window first, landing in the snow while Jack drifted out the window and closed it behind him. He stayed in the air, hovering after Amaterasu as she walked down the Bennett's sidewalk buried in the snow and watched as the multi-colored flames made the concrete bone dry.

"You do that now, but the snow will just pile up again."

Amaterasu glanced up at him, almost like she was giving him a 'Yeah, I know' sort of look, but also a 'Hey, aren't you supposed to make it stop snowing now?' glance. How she managed both, Jack didn't ask. He just laughed and raised his staff, summoning the wind to part the clouds and reveal the full moon and twinkling stars again. She seemed satisfied with this and began walking again down the sidewalk, away from the neighborhood and towards the forest. Flying to the ground, Jack fell in step besides her. "So, where are we actually going first to find your kids?"

Silence was his only answer before another portal appeared before them, opening to a land full of lights and skyscrapers. He let out a low whistle, "Your home turf. If that's where you think one of them is." She huffed, knowing at least one of her children had never left. Jack didn't say anymore on the matter, fidgeting with his staff. "Uh… thanks. For this stop I mean."

Amber eyes flickered towards him and that wolf-like smile appeared as her tail wagged. Together, they walked through the portal and disappeared. Burgess was once again left in silence, but now, the Moon smiled down upon the golden dreams and silver shining from the little town.

oOoOoOo

A/N: While writing, I was listening to Nyctalgia on YouTube. It was really beautiful motivation especially 'Lost in Timeless Horizons'.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Rise of the Guardians belongs to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animations. Okami belongs to Clover Studios.

oOoOoOo

Rising Sun

Chapter 5

oOoOoOo

In her homeland, the sun was descending in the far West. It wouldn't have mattered what time they came though; Amaterasu remained traveling along the alley streets, out of the public's direct sight. No bright lights shined upon her, no eyes glanced in her direction, and no public transportation disturbed her fur. Even as the natural light became replaced more by the artificial, she refused to move any closer. She merely focused ahead and on their destination, sensing the Winter Spirit overhead viewing the neon signs and observing the people. When he finally came back to her, he seemed confused.

"Hey, this is your place, right? Why are you back here?"

How she envied the innocence of youth. Despite the three hundred years he had lived as a spirit, a majority of his spiritual knowledge was sorely lacking. Instead, she remained silent and walked on, ears swiveling around. His question actually made her wonder if she considered this nation home anymore. After all the influence over history, they had largely forgotten about her. She still found sanctuary at the shrine dedicated to her, but that was it. Perhaps once or twice she lingered and stared out of the alleyways, longing to interact with them, but her course never diverted towards the roads.

They were nearly out of the city when Jack stopped her, "Wait."

His attention had been drawn to a crowd standing below a building. Spotlights were shining on a lone figure standing high on the skyscraper. At once, her heart leapt and she almost ran out, but she couldn't. Instead, she took several steps back and forced herself to look away, ears falling flat. The younger spirit looked at her, stunned, "What are you doing? He's going to-!"

Screams caught their attention and they both could see the man falling, his arms out. As she expected, Jack didn't think twice, flying out to catch the man only for his blue eyes to widen when he fell through. In the spirit's desire to save the worker, he had forgotten that adults lacked the belief children had. Even if he did, Jack Frost would be outside of their knowledge. He whirled around her, a nearly desperate look in his eyes and she had to release an annoyed growl. She never use to think before leaping into action, but taking action this once would be best to show Jack what she couldn't say.

Her claws clicked against the pavement as she bolted from the alley and it barely took five seconds for her to garner attention from her humans. There were more piercing screams from them, a few she recognized as shock, but the rest made her heart ache as they scattered from her path. Bystanders had drawn their portable electronic devices while police raised those metal tubes filled with poisonous lead and gunpowder. The Goddess allowed her fur to bristle slightly as she barreled through them. Above, Jack watched as she jumped onto the fire engine and leapt, paws landing squarely on the building, leaves of vibrant reds, oranges, and yellows coming from beneath her as she propelled herself higher and twisted in mid-air.

Impeccable timing as her fangs caught the falling man by his pants and she landed on the asphalt, throwing him into the air before her claws hit so he would bounce on her back. Upon contact with the ground, the man curled tightly into a ball, screaming his lungs out. Amaterasu didn't allow her ears to fall nor did she cower as the humans converged, stamping at her and trying to scare her away. Her ears picked up on several voices protesting this course of action and she was grateful, but no one else listened. More cars were coming; it was just like the time before. One leap sent her over the crowd's heads and she broke into a full sprint away from the scene the moment she landed.

The wind whipped overhead as Jack rolled in the air to follow, alarmed at what he had witnessed. It was her land and people, but they had yelled and physically threatened her. In Burgess, she had been nothing but sweet and playful with Jamie and Sophie. He didn't understand what was going on. Jack hadn't expected her to be this fast either. He was pushing wind to move as he tailed the wolf, who now had to weave through people and darted through the streets. When the street was blocked, he found her running alongside him over the rooftops. They couldn't stop at the city limits where the humans were already speeding to meet her. Such a swift response only made this situation more perplexing. First they want her to leave, but now they wanted to capture her? Either way, he wasn't about to allow that. When she cleared the barricade they set up, Jack turned back and waved his staff, freezing both feet and wheels to the ground. Smirking in satisfaction, he caught the next gust with a flip, flying quickly to catch up with Amaterasu.

It didn't matter how far they were from the road currently, Amaterasu wasn't about to stop running. Her muscles rippled beneath her fur as her legs pumped, jaw hanging partially open as she panted. Not until they reached a thick tangle of trees did she slow to a stop. Jack righted himself and landed above Amaterasu, toes curling tightly on the thick tree branch as he released a breath. He held his staff close to his body as he watched her ears rotate, but when she never turned her head back, he decided to speak up.

"Ammy…" That drew her attention. She looked up as he crouched down. There was a slight grimace as he tried to think how to ask her. "They saw you, right? Why were they trying to… scare you away?"

There was no answer; just a distant stare and her head turned back towards the mountain. He sighed, "And I thought it was bad when I heard the others didn't know how to play with kids."

Floating to the ground besides her, he wasn't bothered by her continuous to gaze into the horizon. At least he understood why she had been so excited to play with Jamie and Sophie earlier. Jack decided to walk besides her as they proceeded towards the mountains, watching as the Moon came to look down upon them. He gave a start when she picked up the pace, those swift paws bringing her to a run again. Beneath her feet, he watched as the permafrost cracked and small sprouts began to appear. It was a curious phenomenon he hadn't noticed before. With a wave of his staff, wind sent him soaring above and he kept his eyes down, watching more grass grow behind her. Strange how he hadn't realized that, but considering all the snow around, they wouldn't survive for long.

It seemed like she would never stop running this time, mind clear as her feet soared over the earth. Traveling like this reminded her of her early years as nothing more than a beam of sunlight. What had just happened in the city was already another memory put behind her. Amber eyes opening to the world again, she slowed near the top of the mountain. Ignoring the icy gales whipping her fur, she forced her gaze at the Heavens above and saw the stars twinkling back at her. Jack drifted onto the snow, his feet landing lightly like one of his many snowflakes. Each gentle motion was accompanied by a faint hiss of ice sliding together as he walked forward. Her jaws opened as she released a bark and he halted, turning around to face her, but then followed her gaze towards the sky.

"… Tooth mentioned something about constellations, but how are they your children?"

What was the Goddess to do with a three-hundred year old who still had to learn about Gods? Over this journey, he would come to understand she supposed. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Jack raise a hand to shield his eyes as several stars glinted brighter, "What's that about?"

Amaterasu allowed her tail to wag as she restored the missing star to her first son and made the figure of the constellation apparent to her companion. The snow began to glow and disappeared around their feet as they were transported to another existential plane, its pastel yellow and rolling clouds a welcoming sight to the Goddess. The Guardian of Fun was wide eyed and holding his staff before him, not so much at the sudden scenery change, but more at what bellowed and flew towards them now.

Those tall spiral horns and long, sleek scaled body bedecked with red markings just like Amaterasu's fur were a comfort to her eyes. Four orbs tightly clutched in massive claws, the dragon trapped partially within a scroll came to hover before them.

"… Whoa," was all Jack could say.

_"Mother Amaterasu, it has certainly been some time after Darkness' last defeat that we met. I, Yomigami, God of Rejuvenation, anticipated our reunion just as you have."_

"H - What? It's talking. Are you getting this?!" the Winter Spirit couldn't believe his ears. Amaterasu huffed and rolled her eyes. Yomigami's scaly head turned towards Jack with some interest.

_"This must be the Winter Child we have observed. With us scattered around the opened world of man and having to take to constellations once more to survive, the journey is long and treacherous. The expansion of humans has left mother Amaterasu without Envoys to accompany her as in the past, and she appreciates the company though she does not voice it."_

"Oh… Well, she's welcome. She saved my life, so I'll do what I can," Jack said, still unable to believe he was talking to a dragon. Yomigami seemed alright to him. Facing Amaterasu again, the Brush God shone brightly.

_"I will once again to aid you in recovering your full power and awaken the spirits of this land."_

As his body faded, an orb appeared and floated down towards Amaterasu, disappearing into her body with a flash. The bizarre plane they stood in changed back into the icy mountain top, but Yomigami's constellation was visible in the night sky. Jack gazed in awe and smiled at the image. Just wait until he told everyone that he met a real dragon! Though, maybe they had all seen Yomigami before. He clicked his tongue in disappointment at the thought and dropped his head back down, jumping into the air when he realized Amaterasu had moved. She really needed to at least bark at him when she decided to do this; her fur against the snow made it difficult to follow.

Jack landed shortly besides her again as she sniffed at what appeared to be a broken archway, by the looks of it. The wood was decrepit, ruined by years of rot and insects inhabiting it. Almost all the red paint had chipped away. All these places they were going, what other significance could they hold, besides her children being there? He could feel something here; something that used to stand here alive, but was no more. Double taking, he made sure that Amaterasu wasn't going anywhere before drifting around the area, waving his staff to clear away the snow. Nothing stood here besides the frozen remains of a tree stump. Waving a hand over it, he felt himself momentarily overcome by the soft warmth of spring and smelled sweet flowers he didn't recognize. Behind him, there was a soft exhale that resembled a sigh and he glanced over his shoulder. Eyes half closed, Amaterasu stared at the trunk, but then tossed her head, turning away to face the restored red archway.

Jack's eyes narrowed in disbelief and he brought his body around, "Did you just do that?"

His only answer was a casual woof as she moved around it. When he didn't come forward, she looked back and nodded for him to follow. This would really be easier if they could communicate, but he trudged over, walking around the gate only to pause again. On this side, the gate was glowing just like the portals before. How she kept doing that - if she was doing that at all - was a mystery, but if this was the way they needed to go, he was going to follow.

"After you," he said. Amaterasu scoffed, but stepped into the gate, Jack following close behind.

oOoOoOo

A/N: Slow chapters and changes in perspective, but I can't bring myself to solely focus on one of them for some reason. When they leave Japan, things will definitely pick up. Or… maybe things will pick up in the next chapter. Until then.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Rise of the Guardians belongs to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animations. Okami belongs to Clover Studios.

oOoOoOo

Rising Sun

Chapter 6

oOoOoOo

"Think that's the last one 'ere."

Despite his words, Bunnymund kept his boomerangs out as his ears stood high and rotated, picking up on every little sound the African landscape made. Without his comrade's superior hearing, North could only hold his swords at the ready and turn his head, eyes peering into the distance. Once both picked up on nothing more, Bunny sat down while North took a knee, rubbing his temple. "This is not working as we hoped."

"World's in a worse state than we thought," Bunny replied, smoothing out his fur and stretching his paws. "Think I pulled something against that Obia." He drew his right leg back to his body and recoiled, "Yeah! That's a tendon! Oooh…" Slowly, he let his paw rest against the ground, muttering curses under his breath.

"Think you can keep going?" The Guardian of Wonder voice rattled with weariness, but he wasn't going to give up. He pushed himself back to his feet using his swords for support and pulled them from the ground once he was steady.

"'Course I can." Stubbornly, the green-eyed rabbit rose to his feet, wincing when he put weight on his right, "Jus' give me a second, mate. Need to stretch it out." He grumbled as he slowly stretched his leg and pulled back, seeing if he really had pulled his tendon or if it was just sore. North sheathed a sword to run his fingers through his beard, thinking while Bunny tested his leg again.

"… We could go to Himalayas early. Get snow on your leg."

Bunny turned his head towards North, ears high and lip curled, "Not on yer nelly. See if you can get Frostbite for that round."

North shrugged, "Worth shot asking."

"There's no way yer getting me in those mountains." Standing taller now, Bunny scowled and drew his boomerangs again, "Let's keep going 'ere and get to Europe fast. We still have three continents after that." For the two of them, it wasn't like delivering gifts or hiding eggs. Popping into a chimney or bush barely took any time, but each demon had its strengths and an annoying tenacity to fight back. At this rate, it wouldn't matter how fast they reached the next continents; other demons would just replace the ones they took care of. "Now, should we go west first or north?"

"West. We go towards Atlantic Ocean," North said, pointing with his sword.

Bunny nodded and raised a paw, about to tap twice to summon a tunnel for the two of them when he stopped, ears standing stiffly and turning. Paw still in the air, his eyes sharpened to a leer as his head snapped left and right. His nose quivered as he sniffed. "… North, you hear that right?"

"Hear what?"

Neither of them moved, North attempting to hear what Bunny was while the Pooka was just focused south. It was an airy and high sound, not tinny to his sensitive hearing like most even when it struck a high note. Traveling along the wind with the soft music was the scent of cherry blossoms. If he smelled that then he wasn't just hearing things. When North turned Southward, Bunnymund glanced over, "Hearin' it now?"

"Yes, but could it be?"

"With how long it's been, I wouldn't put it past him." He took several steps forward, "But why 'ere? Shouldn't he be bothering Ammy and Frostbite?"

"Must have reason," North said, swords drawn again, "Bunny! We head to flute!"

Without being told again, the Easter Bunny's foot struck the ground, opening a tunnel for the two of them. North leapt in first and Bunny followed swiftly after. It wasn't a long tunnel such as the one towards the Warren, taking about one second to actually travel before they landed before a desolate village. The music continued, but now the air was saturated with both petals and blood. Bunny cringed and his ears fell as he stepped back. Even North, who lacked his companion's animal senses, could smell it. It didn't mesh well with the fact that the village was void of movement and sound beyond the flute. Dread immediately seized them both when the flute stopped.

"Tragic. They're much more ravenous than in my initial prediction."

Green and blue eyes rose to the closest roof after the voice had spoken. He lowered his wood flute, partially closed eyes focused towards the remains of the emptied village and blonde hair twisting in the wind. Over the several centuries of living, the figure was still adorned in pink and purple, the sleeves of his kimono held back by white ties. The tall red getas didn't even click as he turned to face them, eyes opening a hint to reveal sharp blue.

"Nicholas St. North and E. Aster Bunnymund, what a pleasure to see you both again. Or, should I say Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny instead?" the male asked, eyes closing again as a smirk appeared on his face. "It's been - what - three? Four centuries since we last crossed paths?"

"Cut the chit-chat! What're you doin' here, fruitcake?" Bunny demanded, boomerangs drawn. North didn't have his swords raised, but he did mutter under his breath in Russian, fighting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. This didn't need to be happening right now, but again, the Guardian of Hope's temper got the best of him quickly. The new male paused at the nickname, his lip quirking, but only for a split second.

"_Moi_? I have come here for the same reason you have. Alas, I didn't arrive here in time. Had I not begun my exterminations in _Amérique du Sud_, perhaps it would be another story." He crossed his arms and tapped his chin with his wooden flute before he shrugged, "You two were here. None of us traveled swiftly enough…" With a shake of his head, he waved a hand, "The Kholomodumo shouldn't have gotten too far."

"You mean you haven't taken the blighter out?!"

"I just arrived a mere moment before you. If I didn't, you both would be on the West coast and allowing this one's existence to continue." The nonchalant reply from the man made Bunny's fur stand higher. Still, before he could properly express his frustrations towards the enigmatic figure, a building rocked and crumbled into dust. He didn't move, but North did step forward, raising his swords. Bunny's ears rose immediately and he shot a glare back towards the man.

"Once we're done with the clean up, I'm after you next."

That coy smirk curled a little more and the blue eyes opened barely a slit, "_Non_. We all have our places to go right now and parts to play. Though, if we do run into each other again, consider it a duel. Until then, gentlemen…" His bow was all flare and he stood tall again, "_Au revoir_." In a blink, he was gone much to the ire of Bunnymund.

"Bloody show pony…"

"Bunny, is no time to concern with him." North's attention was still on the creature lumbering from the dust, fanged jaws opened to monstrous proportions. Spindly, finger-like claws dragged its body forward as its large nostrils wrinkled, elongated muzzle drawing back as it sniffed at the still intact homes. Its body was bizarre, thick with muscles, but still, its ribs could be seen with each inhale and exhale and leading down to its slightly distended stomach. Gangly legs, much too long for the body's overall size, bent against its side, kneecaps threatening to burst from the leathery skin covering it. Its tail snapped sharp, sending another home collapsing to the ground. Kholomodumo popping yellow eyes soon turned in their direction, nose finally catching their scents. All its awkward limbs twisted around its body and it charged, limbs barreling through any obstacle in its path.

Bunny hit the ground, a tunnel appearing big enough for the two of them, "North, I'll lead this dill out of 'ere! Get ready to head it off!" The Kholomodumo was charging towards them, but North disappeared into the tunnel. Bunny stored his boomerangs and turned on his heel, bounding to the right. Fangs sunk into the dry earth and retracted, spraying dry chunks of dirt from its fangs with a furious rumble in its throat. "Come on ya drongo! I'm over 'ere!"

His yelling caught the Kholomodumo's attention, its eyes rolling around once to refocus. Limbs tangled over each other as it ran after the swift rabbit now racing further across the grassy terrain. He maintained a pace that the demon could manage, making sure to avoid straight paths. As warped as its body was, the beast was quick, gaining several steps on Bunnymund when one direction was held too long. Branches and trees that dared attempt to halt it snapped and crunched beneath its charge, leather skin merely being grazed by jutting edges. Stealing a glance over his shoulder, he found himself tucking his legs farther beneath his body as the lanky claws missed his by a hair, "Crikey!" Behind him, several trees crumbled as their trunks were sliced cleanly through and crushed.

Taking several more bounds, the distance between them grew once again, but he held a straight line. His tunnel placed North right where the forest became plains; the old man should be able to hear the crashing by now and preparing. Bunny stole another glance, noticing the Kholomodumo barely three meters away and closing. "Just a bit more…" His paws pounded as the claws thundered, becoming louder as the distance shrunk to two. Feeling its breath on his back, his next turn sent it barreling head first into a thick cypress where it immediately crumpled, stunned.

"Bloody hope you're ready, North. Buying this much time…"

Bunnymund pulled out several eggs and chucked them as the monster came around, two exploding on its neck where they barely left a mark. As its eye rolled and settled on the rabbit, the final egg exploded in its pupil. The ground was shredded as it flailed, a horrid yowl ringing through the woods and grating on Bunny's ears. Its flailing brought it upright, putrid black blood now dribbling down its face as the damaged organ shut tightly. He was already off on all fours again, those claws behind him tearing through the forest faster in pursuit.

The distance put between them almost immediately closed and Bunny turned, head snapping back when the previously lumbering monster now seemed better coordinated. His old method weren't working either. The Kholomodumo was almost predicting when he would change directions, but it didn't seem to catch on to his actual intent. It was focused on capturing the rabbit that injured its eye and left it partially blind.

Its left arm shot forward, claws nearly raking over Bunny's back as he turned again, sending the Kholomodumo barreling into another cypress. However, both were stunned. As close as the swipe had passed over his back, the turn had become much sharper than before as the force propelled him further. The result was pain flaring in his right leg and his hind paw rolling before his body followed, tumbling several times before he halted himself. He pushed himself up knowing North wasn't that far now, but his right leg gave out the moment he prepared to spring. "Ah-!"

Hissing reminded him of the Kholomodumo bending lanky limb over limb as it rose again, opened eye rolling around in its socket and snapping to a halt, keyed in on the downed Guardian. Its jaws opened wide, revealing a jaw structure similar to that of a shark, rows of brutal fangs sinking into its maxilla and mandible. One snap and he'd be swallowed whole, unable to climb out. Gaunt claws scraped forward in a charge to end this, fangs flashing as the large head lowered to scoop him up and he tried to scramble to his feet.

"Hah!"

North dropped onto the massive maw, forcing it shut and a sword plunging down. The blade's point appeared from the taunt leather skin stretched around its mandible. Kholomodumo tossed its head, trying to dislodge both Guardian of Wonder and his sword, but it wasn't working. Instead, more black blood rained down, discoloring the earth and resulting in plants wilting at once. It raised a claw high to swat him off only for be deflected by a boomerang, its edges just as sharp as any steel blade and made further by magic, slicing several appendages off. Bunny grunted, leaning against a cypress trunk, but pushing away to catch his boomerang as it returned.

"Finish it, North!" Bunny yelled, tossing his boomerang again. It tore through layers of wrinkled leather skin on the Kholomodumo's foreleg, causing it to crumble.

"I got it!" The burly Russki ripped his second sword free, allowing that terrible screech to erupt from the demon. He slid down the bridge of its muzzle, both swords back until the right moment. It threw its head back and he used the momentum to soar into the air. The Kholomodumo nearly followed with open jaws, but the second boomerang slicing across its wrinkled throat made it bow down, shrieking. North dropped, weight and force behind his swords aimed directly at the exposed forehead. Both blades pierced bone and the Kholomodumo seized, freezing as multiple alarming cracks rung together. Its skull had caved beneath North, broken shards ripping down. Bones throughout the monster's body had rattled, but it did nothing more; at least, not until North withdrew his swords and jumped off, purposely kicking it one final time so the large demon fell on its side with a resounding crash.

Waving the blood from each blade before sheathing them, he walked over to Bunny, "How is your leg?"

"Not good…" Putting his boomerangs away, Bunnymund ran a paw over his face in frustration, "What about the villagers?"

North's brows furrowed and he stroked his beard, thinking. He turned to face the body, but stopped when he noticed the black smoke retreating from the corpse and splattered blood, coming to gather above the remains. As swiftly as it rose, the threatening shadows retreated just as fast into the distance, the presence of evil leaving with it. What remained of the Kholomodumo itself was coming apart, fresh grass, flowers, and trees blooming as it sunk into the earth. Tangled in the foliage were all the consumed villagers, each who began to come around, all befuddled to see the fresh life.

"… We should go. Get your leg looked at," North said quietly, turning towards Bunny. There was no reply, but a firm nod and green eyes watched without a word as a snow globe was drawn from heavy red robes.

"To the North Pole."

oOoOoOo

A/N: Yes, I know. Ammy and Jack are presently getting Tachigami, but I didn't know how to make it interesting precisely. Of course, as I write that, I do. Why does the mind have to work that way? Oh well, a chapter on what Bunnymund and North have been doing. I'll probably have a chapter to Toothiana and Sandy, too.

Kholomodumo is a monster which is part of the creation mythology of the Sotho people of Lesotho. It is said to have swallowed every human being apart from one woman. The woman gave birth to twins, who killed Kholomondumo and set the others free (Wikipedia). There was no description of this available from the myth, but it's apparently been used as a Final Fantasy creature. This one is not that.

Last note, sorry I don't answer questions. I feel like if I begin with one, I'll end up spoiling something from the story. I know where I'm going so don't fret. Still, I will say this: Issun will not be in the story outside of dream images or flashbacks. The fate of Poncles themselves is still up in the air for me right now.

That's all for now. Until next chapter!


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Rise of the Guardians belongs to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animations. Okami belongs to Clover Studios.

oOoOoOo

Rising Sun

Chapter 7

oOoOoOo

If someone had told Jack that one day he would be racing a wolf in Norway, his reply would've been he already did that. Now, if they had mentioned it would be a white wolf and a white boar on a bright orange bomb, it would be a different story not to mention they didn't say anything about piglets. Still, here he was, soaring through the air, racing besides a white and red boar on a spherical orange bomb with four piglets rolling alongside on dynamite. Amaterasu was lopping ahead, head low and ears forward. The Goddess and her recently awakened son, Bakugami, had picked up on a disturbance not too far from their location and immediately proceeded to barreling downhill at full speed. When the city began to come into sight, Jack wondered if he should call to the Goddess. After Japan, he didn't want her to be attacked again by the humans, but screams caused him to halt. All of them stopped to look down upon the city from the hill. The Goddess's fur bristled.

Creatures both big and small with broad, but twisted limbs seemed to be causing a ruckus on the main street. They had corralled a number of humans and already drawn out armed officers to fight back. Their guns rattled as they fired, but the bullets were having no effect. All of them could see the bullets simply phasing through the demons and out where they lost momentum and clattered uselessly to the ground.

"Why aren't they working?" Jack asked, his knuckles turning paler as he clutched his staff tighter.

Bakugami snorted, drawing Jack's eyes towards the hulking boar.

_"Humans use their weapons for the very thing demons cause. They can justify the means, but it is still destruction sought from the barrel of such creation."_

Amaterasu released a sharp bark and the great boar turned her way.

_"Yes, that can be arranged." _Bakugami glanced over in Jack's direction. _"Mother is going in. We are to get the humans away while the demons are distracted."_

Not that there was any room for Jack to contest this plan. A brief flash of white running into the city caused all words to die in his throat. Bakugami's piglets had split up while the full grown boar barreled forward again, following after Amaterasu. Jack took a running start before springing into the sky and letting wind carry him high. He could make out demons scouring the city streets for more humans or assaulting armed individuals who tried fighting back. The humans attempted to punch or kick, but that just drew claws and fangs from cackling demons relishing in their terror. Clutching his staff with both hands, he prepared to dive down and fight, but the demons were suddenly caught in an explosion of confetti. Three more ear-splitting bangs and bizarre showers of confetti bewildered him. The demons were gone when the flare disappeared, leaving the humans just as confused as Jack.

Only the inhuman shrieks of snapped him back to attention and he turned around, shooting down to the main square. The humans didn't know what to do, huddling tighter together even though Amaterasu was tearing through the demons and allowing them a convenient passage to safety. There were multiple gaps opened in the crowd of creatures yet none of them fled. Jack scowled. It was exactly like Japan, in that they didn't understand she was trying to save them. Using an ice bolt to quick freeze another approaching demon, he dropped before the humans and tried to figure out how to get them to move.

"… J-Jack Frost?"

"Hm?" he blinked and turned his head. A timid girl, tucked beneath her mother's arm, was staring up at him. Several other kids seemed to have notice, but were frightened by the violence behind him. Jack nodded and moved a little closer to the girl, "Hey there. Listen, everything's alright. The wolf and the boars are… familiars and buying me some time to help you out of here. Understand?"

The girl's eyes opened a little more and suddenly, she wasn't as scared. That explained why the wolf was fighting against all the monsters after all. "Hey…" Immediately, she looked back at Jack. All the kids were listening intently to the Winter Spirit. "Your parents are scared, but you guys can get away right now. Let's show them how brave you are and get to safety. I'll make sure the demons don't get you."

Drifting back in the air a few inches, the kids grabbed their parents, tugging sleeves and pant legs. While some parents managed to hold their children down, several - including the little girl and her mom - were getting their parents to move. Jack nodded, staff glowing as he waved it and conjured an ice wall to halt a green imp as it attempted to grab a young boy. The spirit smirked and took the lead, waving his shepherd's crook, "That's it! Almost there!"

The families that had held their children back realized that the wolf wasn't attacking the others, but was preoccupied by the monsters. Hurriedly, they gathered up their own kids to follow the crowd. All the kids were eager and tugging on while demanding their parents to move. Others tried reassuring tactics their own parents had used on them many times before. It wasn't too long before they had taken refuge inside a hotel. Jack's staff glowed white as he raised an ice barrier to encompass the building, whacking several demons back into the city square.

"You're all clear, Ammy!" he yelled, flying above the sealed hotel. The Goddess from below slammed another imp into the ground before howling. From five paths, Bakugami and his four piglets were charging down fleeing demons, fuses lit on their bombs. As they entered the square, Amaterasu circled around, preventing the demons from going anywhere and herded them into a smaller ring. Any missteps from the imps were met with the burning disc over her back or fangs, causing them to fly back. The fuses continued to burn, Amaterasu, Bakugami, and the piglets keeping the demons locked in a circle and shaking. An abrupt gust suddenly snuffed out the sparks leaving them in silence. Jack blinked and glanced to the right, but North Wind seemed just as confused. Peels of squeaky laughter came from the demons now, but it all died at a pop and hiss. Right in the center of the batch, a large orange cherry bomb had appeared, its fuse burning fast. A faint snort of laughter slipped from Jack, but he bit back just in time to watch the explosion.

It was a mixture of confetti and flower petals as the demons faded away, Amaterasu's black lips curling into a wolfish grin. Bakugami squealed at the victory, his children crying out as well, muffled slightly by their dynamite. Turning on his hooves, the white boar bowed to Amaterasu and she bowed her head back as he glowed.

_"We will awaken the spirits of this land once again, Mother Amaterasu. Make haste; the demons are rising must sooner than first thought."_

Bakugami faded away and rose towards the sky, four orbs of light following close behind. The battle concluded, Jack waved his staff and allowed the ice wall to melt away, releasing the hotel and its occupants as he hovered over to the wolf goddess. She watched for a moment as the humans peered out from the defrosted doors and yelled as their kids just raced outside towards Jack. He smiled down, prepared to greet them when a stern voice ordered them to stop. Adults gathered their children quickly and Amaterasu took that as a note to step back.

"But mommy! The wolf helped up!"

The little girl was pulling against her mom's hand, trying to reach Jack and the wolf, but her mother would have none of it.

"It's a wild animal. Thank God it helped us at all."

"It wasn't! Jack Frost-!"

"This isn't the time for your imaginary friends!" her mother chided, picking her daughter up and carrying her away. Jack frowned as the girl began to cry, but he turned away as Amaterasu began running from town. A single step and wind lifted him into the sky after the white beckon heading south. Flying closer, he grumbled under his breath alongside her.

"You seem pretty relaxed after that warm reception."

She glanced at him and slowed, letting him circle around and float before her. They just stared at each other, but Jack didn't know if she was attempting to convey anything this time. She yawned widely and let her tail swish, opening the gateway to their next destination. He entered first without much thought and she followed, remaining still when she stepped out.

France was bustling, but they were in the center of a park, Jack hovering a few feet ahead. He drifted back and twirled his staff once. "I thought you wanted to avoid open spaces." He pointed towards a man now quickly retreating from a bench, "I'm pretty sure that man just called Animal Control."

Amaterasu simply sat down and huffed, eyes closed as she listened around. Again, her behavior was confusing to Jack. What was she even doing? She just sat there and proceeded to panting openly like a common dog and all he could do was lightly touch the ground in puzzlement. They were attracting more attention than was probably acceptable for this 'important' mission they were on. Did she maybe short-circuit after all their traveling in two days? Had she even slept?

Humans were stepping closer and the animal catchers were there now. Without any momentum, he wasn't going to get her sliding anywhere and she was too heavy for wind to move. Jack let out a chilled breath and walked behind her. Pressing his hands into her shoulders, he tried pushing. Besides maybe her head tipping forward, he didn't even get her to move a centimeter. Her paws remained pressed into the cobblestone as she sat there, ears rotating. They abruptly shot forward and she turned her head, mouth closing. Jack didn't notice and lost his footing as she bolted, barking excitedly.

"Ah! _Ma chérie! Te voilà!_"

Looking up, Jack noticed Amaterasu nuzzling a kneeling man with long blonde hair and the most colorful attire out of all the park patrons. He managed to still the excited goddess and speak calmly to the animal catcher. Eventually, the crowd departed, the few that lingered still staring at the 'dog' as the man had decreed during the conversation, but the animal catcher was thoroughly annoyed. They returned to their car after lecturing the man on letting Amaterasu run around freely as big as she was.

The goddess snorted and the man chuckled, "_Oui._ Unfortunately, _ma chérie_, they're not ready to understand. They will be in time."

She whined and he sighed, "That, I cannot answer for you. Don't tell me you're losing confidence in them."

Amaterasu barked sharply, earning a laugh. "Of course! Now…" He turned, the brightly colored casual attire melting away into pink and purple robes. A distinct hawk helm with a single large crack rested on his head, but Jack's eyes shot down as the man pointed a wooden flute in his direction. "We must be on our way, my little Snowflake! She needs some proper sleep since you haven't made sure she stops."

"Wh- hey! She's the one who charges ahead!" Jack snapped, but then pulled back, realizing the man was pointing directly at him. "… Who are you and how are you seeing me now?"

"_Moi?_" A cocky smirk rose across the man's face and his eyes opened enough to reveal blue. Twirling his flute back, he feigned blowing a kiss. "I am Waka, the God's gift to Man! And you, Jack Frost, are not suited for protecting _ma chérie _if you cannot get her to stand down for even a mere ten seconds."

"Excuse me?" Jack took his staff into both hands, now leering at Waka as his temper spiked. The Winter Spirit could've sworn all he did was blink. There was no further explanation and this man, Waka, decided to abruptly disappear. Amaterasu barked and bolted from the park, leaping over a bench. "Ammy!" Jack called, and immediately gave chase. They were flying down the sidewalk, cutting through a throng of people all hurrying aside as the white wolf barreled towards them. She took a sharp turn into an empty alleyway. He felt his breath momentarily catch as something surrounded them. Whatever it was, he couldn't completely make out, but the walls around them wavered as though he peered through water.

A click drew his attention forward and again, he grasped his staff tightly in both hands. Snow blue eyes widened when Waka drew his flute out and it seemed to collapse, a burning green blade emerging where the bamboo became a hilt. He struck a pose, bringing the blazing sword forward in a twirl and drawing a second sword from the sheath on his hip. Jack flew several inches back to dodge and landed, taking a quick glance around. Nobody was paying attention to the two of them, but he was making out people through the rippling barrier. What had Waka done? Either way, if it was a fight he wanted, he got it. Jack felt the chill radiate from his fingertips and his staff glowed brighter, crook pointed forward.

"Show me your resolve, Guardian of Fun!" Waka said, taking a stance. "Let's rock, baby!"

oOoOoOo

A/N: Two fight chapters in a row. Time for a small break for battle… ah, yes, if you were confused about how they understood the girl in Norway and then I breezed over any dialogue with the Animal Catcher, well, Waka speaks with gratuitous French flare to Amaterasu and again, I'd have to go to Google translate for full dialogue. I don't trust it.

Te voilà means "Here you are".


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Rise of the Guardians belongs to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animations. Okami belongs to Clover Studios.

oOoOoOo

Rising Sun

Chapter 8

oOoOoOo

Blue eyes opened to piles of fur and pillows. With a faint groan, Jack slowly sat up and glanced around, rubbing his head. What the heck happened? Last he remembered, he had arrived in France with Amaterasu and then that guy-

His eyes widened and he scrambled to his feet, looking around. That was right! Waka or whatever drew a sword from his flute and then they fought! Jack brought a hand to his face and fell back into the pile. He _lost _to that _guy_. There was no way to fully describe him and Jack couldn't adequately express his anger about losing a fight against such a bizarre person.

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair and took another glance around. It was too dark to make out much beyond the bed banisters. Well, the furs made sense, but where had they come from? Inspecting closer, he noted how white they were. He set them aside and paused, realizing that there was a lump closer to the outline of the bed's headboard rising and falling steadily. Watching for a moment longer, he raised a hand and prepared to draw the furs back to see what it was.

"I wouldn't do that, my little Snowflake, unless you want to deal with a grumpy wolf."

Jack's hand shot back immediately and he whipped his head around towards the voice's source. Upon realization, he glowered at who it was standing in a doorway. Waka leaned against the frame with one arm and a coy smile across his face. He wasn't wearing his previous attire of pink, red, and purple, but was instead draped by a simple pink robe loosely tied at his waist. Long blonde hair fell over his back and down to his knees and a glance to his feet revealed he was barefoot.

"Now that the weapons are down and you have recovered, we shall have a small chat," Waka said smoothly, almost relishing in the fact that Jack appeared so infuriated. Amaterasu had been right; Aster and Jack weren't that far off in certain personality aspects.

"I wasn't the one who attacked out of nowhere!" Jack was facing Waka, but he remained sitting indignantly on the bed and refusing to move. "Give me one good reason why I should talk with you?"

"Ah ha, I have three!"

Jack wanted to freeze the cheeky warrior right now, but that wasn't some snap of his fingers to pull off. What happened to his staff this time? Waka remained there, grinning as he held three fingers up and counted down.

"One, _ma chérie_ is sleeping and will not awaken until tomorrow unless you still want to try your luck." He nodded to the rising and falling furs behind Jack who glanced back for a second. The next finger ticked. "Two, you are curious about your mission and only I can answer your questions." Jack couldn't refute that point. He didn't even understand how Waka could communicate with Amaterasu as he did before their fight. The final finger ticked down and Jack snapped his head up when he heard Waka.

"Third, the sooner we talk, the sooner you get your staff back… Unless you don't want it anymore; throwing it from this place would be no troub—"

"Fine," Jack cut in with some noted exasperation. There was no avoiding this at all. Waka crossed his arms as Jack rose to his feet and approached. Before he reached the door, Waka turned, beckoning him to follow with his index finger. Jack didn't enjoy being led around like this - not by the flamboyant frump anyway – but his irritation melted away as he stepped into the hall. It turned out to be a large chamber illuminated by sun filtered through elegant stained glass windows. White pillars reached to the high ceiling, intricate blue carvings glowing softly on and off as they wound their way up. The spirit stared in awe at the bizarre technology standing against the wall. It was a major contrast to the polished wood table and chairs. What really caught his attention were the extravagantly carved statues of humanoid figures with wings emerging from their heads.

He jogged forward when he realized how far he'd fallen behind Waka who had continued walking ahead whilst he gawked. When the at-ease man stopped and faced Jack, he stopped too, one eyebrow cocked as Waka's arms crossed again.

"This is not in my usual nature, but _ma chérie _wants me to set things right without my riddles since I decided to test you as I did. Difficult for me, but if that's what she desires, I will not go against her request," Waka said, his eyes opened more than Jack had seen before. Those blue eyes, while bright as a clear blue sky, were clouded from years of turmoil. "She's always had a soft spot for children even if they are three hundred and nineteen now." He picked up a steaming tea pot and poured himself a cup. Once that was done, he stared up at Jack. "Hot tea? Iced tea?"

"Ah, no thanks," Jack replied with one hand raised. Waka stared, but then set the teapot down and drummed his fingers on the table, looking out-of-sorts since he couldn't tease the spirit without disobeying and chancing Amaterasu's anger.

Between them, the silence was awkward, broken by the faint hum of the holographic display behind Jack. Finally, a sigh escaped Waka and he combed some of his hair behind a pointed ear with his hand. "You have noticed her dilemma now, correct? When Yami was only confined to Nihon, gathering believers was simple enough that a little bug could spread word of her with many beasts to aid him. Alas, the world has grown and that race has long since vanished. Unfortunate to say, but that has become the fate of many beings that once assisted the Great Goddess."

"Uh, yeah, I noticed that." Without his staff, Jack could only pocket his hands in his hoodie and scuff the ground with his foot. "Her kids mentioned awakening the spirits of the land. How's that going to help when humans can't see them?"

"There's a funny thing about humans. No matter how developed they become, they are still attuned to their earth through their bodies and souls," Waka replied, smiling. "Centuries ago, age didn't matter, but eventually, their minds drifted and they forgot by denying certain instincts. The ancient spirits who thrived across this planet returned to the earth to slumber, but I suppose had they not, spirits like yourself would not exist." He shook his head with a small hum. "Still, her faith in humans hasn't wavered. She believes awakening the old beings will work best to restore humanity's faith and protect them from the demons that only grow stronger with the Lord of Darkness. With you, the Guardians, and the other, younger holiday and seasonal spirits protecting the children, she can focus on restoring nature."

Hearing this explained made the task Jack held all the more daunting and he almost understood why Waka had attacked him now. Jack couldn't even fathom how weak the goddess must be; she seemed so strong despite lacking belief. "… She really seems to love humans, especially kids."

"You spoke to Yomigami and Bakugami, correct?" Waka asked as he tilted his head. Jack hesitated, but then nodded, unsure how exactly Waka knew. The blonde wasn't going to address that question until the spirit inquired, but that wasn't the present discussion anyway. "Mother Amaterasu is how they referred to her. That is how she is meant to be revered instead of simply a Sun Goddess." He leaned against the table, staring at Jack lazily. "Consider it, Jack Frost, what would happen without light figuratively and literally?"

"No light…"

Jack's eyes flitted to the side as he thought, shifting on his feet. Well, literally without light, he imagined darkness. Animals, humans, plants, he could see everything dying without light, and that was terrifying. What would that mean for spirits? They were meant to be immortal, but without anything here...

He shook his head sharply, moving onto a figurative loss of light. That confused him; he didn't understand what Waka meant fully.

"Origin of Good and Mother to All…"

Jack blinked, raising his eyes to meet Waka's cloudy blue ones. "Amaterasu's light gives life and sees that it flourishes. Not only that, but she nurtures the goodness that exists in this world. Humans always hold a potential for kindness. It's for this reason she manages to continue loving them despite how they may respond to her. Her love for them is like a doting mother; of course, even a mother must sometimes discipline her children, yet she brings herself to forgive them somehow."

"So, when she was playing with Jamie and Sophie?"

"It's been a few centuries since she could interact with human children in such a manner," Waka smiled, "She enjoyed it."

Teacup in hand, Waka headed towards the pulpit at the front directly beneath the only colorful stained glass. Jack jogged a few steps to catch up, glancing around again. When his eyes caught the statue again, he found himself having to ask, "Who's that?"

"Hm?" Waka glanced back, his eyes back to their nearly shut state and a frown crossing his face. His eyes slid in the direction as Jack pointed. "… Ah, that would be a Celestial. They are one of the many races long since departed from this world."

"Huh… you kinda look like one. Just without the wings," Jack said, pointing up at the statue's head.

Waka shook his head, "I do not look like them at all. They were beautiful and graceful beings who basked in the Sun and did not know what fear was or worry about fighting. I lived on a massive stone ship hunting fearlings with only the distant stars to look at until Tsar Lunar saw to my escape."

Jack opened his mouth, but then closed it when the words caught up with him. "You're—"

"Yes, I'm one of the remaining from the Lunar race. Unlike my sister who has returned to the Moon, I have pledged myself to Amaterasu. She saved me - she saved _us_ - and showed me there is more in life. There is very little on the surface of the moon you see." Waka drew Jack's staff from the pulpit, the two halves dead wood in his palm. "Again, apologies. She said I took your test too far once this threatened to break and should have stopped. She has offered to fix it again once she awakens."

"Nah, I can handle this. It isn't the first time it's been broken in three-hundred years and it won't be the last." Jack was surprised how easily he was able to speak with Waka now. When he wasn't being entirely flare and nonsense, the Lunar man was sensible. As Jack had become a trickster to deal with his years of isolation, maybe all the riddles were Waka's way of dealing with his own past. No matter what it was, he was someone to hold a conversation with.

Jack accepted the two halves of his staff and brought the broken ends together. Unlike Pitch when he snapped it, the split from Waka's sword was much cleaner in comparison. Applying pressure, Jack felt the frost from his hands slither down and integrate itself within the wood. Fern-like patterns curled and weaved their way down to the split and where they connected, a blinding blue-white light hissed to life as the ice began to knit the staff together again. When it faded away, he brought it straight with one hand, crooked end up. With the conduit restored, the Winter Spirit felt much lighter with the balls of his feet barely skimming the floor.

"Well, the history lesson is great and all, but can I ask you something that has nothing to do with it?" Jack tapped the ground, seeing how well his ice spread across the carpet.

"This is the only time you will get a straight answer from me." Waka tilted his head as Jack started to drift over to another door, one dotted eyebrow raised.

"I'm gonna help Ammy," Jack stated firmly, lowering his staff. His other hand rose as he scratched his head. "But so far, fighting against everything, I haven't been of much help. The tube foxes almost killed me and in Norway, I really just shielded the hotel. Since she's going to sleep for another day, could you show me how to fight?"

Waka opened his eyes, surprised to see the Guardian of Fun admitting a weakness and seriously asking for help. Even with his clairvoyance, he wouldn't have seen that coming. "I have no ability over ice or wind like you, but I suppose I could teach you how to better utilize them against demons." A smile came to his face, but it was shortly replaced by an almost wicked grin, unclouded blue eyes glowing almost. "I will not go easy on you, my little Snowflake, if you're to learn anything in a day."

Disappearing, Waka reappeared at the front near the large double doors, once again in his kimono and hakama. His helm had been restored to normal, a long cloak falling from it and ending near his feet. Geta clicking once, Waka placed his hand on the sword sheathed at his waist, the other twirling the wooden flute. It came to a stop and he pointed it at the Winter Spirit. "No time to waste! Let us dance!"

oOoOoOo

A/N: When we next return… well, no, I don't want to spoil anything. See you next chapter. In the meantime, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Rise of the Guardians belongs to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animations. Okami belongs to Clover Studios.

oOoOoOo

Rising Sun

Chapter 9

oOoOoOo

It was exquisite. In this war hidden from humankind until now, the fear was delectable. It was nothing like the Nightmares last year; oh no, it was bountiful from both the young and old becoming spiritually aware without knowing why. Humans were so easy to frighten and in their desire to correct this fear, but being incapable of finding a viable solution, they only grew more paranoid. Still, part of him couldn't fully enjoy this. While Yami had set him free from his Nightmares and put him back in control, giving him power and letting him take in all this fear, the opposing was active.

There wasn't as many children terrified as he would like. Without a doubt, that was the Sandman's doing, weaving new dreams of fantastical creatures and beings in with their usual imaginations running rampant at that time. It was disgusting, but as much as he wanted to corrupt them and twist them into new Nightmares, he couldn't without alerting the Guardians to his presence. Once he had the power, there would be plenty of bad dreams to go around the world and black out the moon. Why, he could even make new Fearlings to join the legions of demons rising from the ground. Perhaps then they would stand a chance against the awakening spirits. How disappointing they were so _weak_.

"I know you have a better army than this."

Yet the large sphere shrouded in black said nothing. It simply sat there, the markings carved into its stone panels humming red with power, but then draining away. Pitch stalked around, staring at it in wonder. After Yami's defeat centuries ago, it was nothing short of a miracle that the Lord of Darkness pulled himself together. No doubt he had humanity to thank for that. All the corruption and greed festering from the other countries after his banishment from Japan left him an anchor. This awakening would be spectacular indeed. All the pieces were in place; all that the demons and darkness needed to do was keep that goddess from gaining too much power. Casting his eyes around the dark room, he allowed the pitch black to temporarily recede in order to see the constellations once more. His golden eyes glinted wickedly when he only counted six constellations. That wasn't enough and if he could pull off this one final move, they could already declare checkmate, but it had to be now while he could still overpower and corrupt his target.

Enshrouded by the darkness, Pitch's brow creased when he found himself stepping out from behind a tree in China with a light shower presently going on. Leaves rolled and sprung as raindrops fell away towards the ground, dripping in the accumulated puddles and mud. This was almost the middle of nowhere and far beyond any snow. What was Jack Frost doing here?

Slithering through the darkness, he made his way into a small cave high on the cliff face. There was something _wrong_ with the rain; from his perspective at least, but he couldn't place his finger on it as he walked inside the opening. It was a quaint location to hide from the rain he supposed, but no place for a healthy winter spirit. Jack and his accumulating power were as good as his.

Or so he would've liked. Pitch's teeth gnashed and he slowed his step as the cavern began to brighten. Jack was here, but so was another.

Her own amber eyes watched him as he dared to round the corner, a sneer coming to his face, "I thought I smelled wet dog. And look who you covered with that horrendous stench…"

How unfortunate. The very Guardian in question he had been hoping to torment was curled in a small ball and tucked against the wolf's stomach. Hugging his staff tightly, Jack slumbered on without being consciously aware of Pitch's presence. Still, the golden sand swirling above his head was wavering, the image of snowball fights and kids becoming a spiral. Black sand began to prick around the edges, but it was shortly chased away by silver white light that worked to encase gold. Pitch's lip curled as the sand reformed into Jack playing with the kids from before, but this time, a white wolf watched them. Pale fingers pulled away and lowered to the sleeping spirit's white hair, stroking it gently.

"Assuming that form now? You're a shame to other Gods."

The pale fingers didn't cease their gentle caresses through Jack's hair, but the woman's body covered in white furs did shift. Her rosy lips let out a soft breath, "Like you have room to talk. Your shadow robes dipping down far enough in that v-cut, or are you trying to say something else? Besides, I'm pretty sure I don't care what your opinion is. You're not my 'father' after all…" When Jack shifted, the hand froze, but he only burrowed closer. A soft chuckle escaped and the hand resumed its motion. "You should know better than to exhaust yourself… Practicing so hard this past week."

"Enough mothering. I'm-"

"Here for Jack. I know." Lips curled into a smirk, "You knew I was back and I know who you're after. You couldn't expect it to be this easy, could you?"

"That omniscient attitude has gone to your head."

"You say that like I can't beat you." An arm wrapped around Jack and drew him closer. The darkness would not reach him; not like this anyway. The infuriating woman and her attitude was no help. Still, it was true. Right now, there was no possible chance that Pitch could fight for and capture Jack. Every day his powers grew, numbering her days of being an obstacle. Soon, she would know what it was like to be swallowed by fear just like the Sandman last year.

"Too bad, Pitch Black, that I don't have a single fear."

Pitch snapped to attention and rolled his eyes. "Then I'll make sure your first experience is the most dreadful."

"I look forward to it."

She could at least act like being engulfed by something as new and sickening as fear would bother her. Pitch didn't even have a proper outlet for his growing anger. Jack sleeping on through their conversation was not helping Pitch's temper nor was the way the younger spirit was just being cradled. It wasn't even entirely anger at the Winter Spirit. Pitch recognized the faint feels of both envy and jealousy. All of his attempts to coax Jack to his side had been resisted, but the Mother Goddess had it easy. That wasn't the only reason, but he refused to dwell any further into it. He couldn't wait to make her suffer for it.

Taking a step forward as black sand rose to his hand and formed into a suitable weapon, she raised her own in a stopping motion. "Ah, wait."

"Why should I listen to you?" Really, why should he? She was his greatest enemy in this state and a threat to Yami's revival. If darkness and fear were to dominate the planet until nothing remained, she needed to be out of the way. One by one, the other annoying spirits and Guardians would fall. No amount of dreams, fun, hope, or wonder would bring them back once they were done.

"Before you try to take Jack away from me and ultimately lose this round, I have something else to tell you. Who knows, perhaps you'll find it interesting." She spoke in such a softer tone and without the usual scathing tease. The light from her head dimmed, but why? She was inviting an enemy closer to her and the slumbering companion openly. Wary though he was, Pitch could still manage to be a gentleman despite how his mind clawed at him to pull away. Bowing down, she raised her head, voice barely above a whisper.

"She's well. Your daughter, I mean."

Pitch was frozen at the Goddess's words while her amber eyes searched his face for his reaction. Besides continuing to weave silver-laced dreams for Jack, neither of them moved. When Pitch did nothing, she continued. "She does what she knows she must, but still keeps an eye on you moving throughout the shadows… Still, it seems as though you don't remember her; though, I argue otherwise."

The Nightmare King stepped back as the woman rose, shifting Jack in her arms so his head rested comfortably on top her chest. Her halo sparkled with light once again, forcing Pitch to step back. "You have to have realized in your attempt to kidnap the young spirits on multiple occasions what you're trying to do. Ah, wait, that isn't even correct. Recently, you've simply been trying to tempt them…"

"What foolish notion you're-"

"But it's not Pitch. Were it a matter of simply wanting Jack for his growing power, there were multiple occasions where you could have used your abilities to manipulate him." Amaterasu stepped forward and Pitch took several steps back. "You've gotten better with them, but they're still driving you mad. You can't remember her face, but you know she existed. You need to stop trying to replace your daughter and defeat what's really causing you turmoil."

Her words pierced him, but he allowed his shock to be consumed by fury.

"Enough of these ridiculous accusations!"

"Are they? Then why not go after one of the other Guardians?" His voice died when he noticed how she walked towards him upon bare feet, eyes bright and golden plants blooming around her ankles. Even her ears were pointed forward towards him. She was stalking him like a predator, reversing the situation he previously had the upper hand at. His back bumped into the wall and the light radiating from her left no shadow. "I'm going to tell you this now: you've lost your chance both in convincing Jack and manipulating him with Fearlings. Next time we cross paths, you will have no choice but to treat him like the other Guardians. You will try to kill him…"

Her tone was filled with such affirmation that Pitch could not think of a viable argument. She wasn't specifically known for precognitions like her Lunarian servant, but there were moments her mirror supposedly showed her. Perhaps that was how she knew of his coming appearance and was capable of countering him verbally instead of physically. Pitch wanted to snarl and curse her, but everything the Goddess had said caused his mind to reel and pound. He clutched his hair, hissing under his breath as his mind seemed to tear apart. It was dizzying and her wretched light wasn't helping. The light faded enough for a harsh shadow to be casted from a nearby boulder; he took the opportunity to escape.

Yami's darkened chamber enveloped Pitch and helped ease his heavy breathing, but it did nothing for the migraine forming. He paced, aggravated from the encounter and still mulling over the Goddess's words. It was utter nonsense, but he couldn't help pondering over it. This time, her prediction couldn't be right. Just as he gained power, he would be able to overcome Jack even if he was becoming stronger. Pitch would get the Winter Spirit to join him and no Goddess was going to stop him.

His amber eyes flickered and he growled under his breath, waving the darkness aside. With time skewered in Yami's chambers, the two were already on the move. A new constellation shaped much like a rabbit was there now, twinkling with the six others. That didn't matter; that was still enough time to kill - capture! Pitch stared blankly at twinkling ceiling, wondering where precisely that had come from. He would _capture_ Jack as he had planned before. Those goddess's words were twisting his thoughts, but then again, why didn't he want to kill Frost? He had proven time and again to be an obstacle and if he wasn't going to willingly join Pitch, it was best to crush him. The very thought caused his head to pound and angrily waved his hand to black out the stars. Why was his head hurting? He should wring that boy's throat.

His gray hands curled before his eyes, but then snapped open wide, clenching tightly into fists a second later. The Nightmare King gnashed his teeth and turned again, feet quick to resuming a pace he had previously set. That wretched wolf had done this to him. He couldn't imagine killing Jack properly. After everything he had done, all the children he had turned into Fearlings, it should be so simple, but just thinking of crushing that Spirit's pale throat until his last breath escaped didn't settle on his mind.

"He's just a Guardian. He's helping the Sun Goddess and Tsar Lunar. It only makes sense to get rid of him now." Pitch felt his head spine, but a grin was spreading over his face. "Yes. They'll be vulnerable without him."

But why, as he thought of the Winter Spirit's inevitable demise, did he feel the cold creeping inside?

oOoOoOo

A/N: Sorry for the delay today; I've been on the road for most of it and then signed up for this cooking class thing. Back to story related topics, I have some head canon on immortals in this story, but I might post it later. I haven't had the chance to entirely read Guardians of Childhood yet (but I have them), but besides being insane, Pitch does seem to have a habit of going after the youngings, either to turn them into Fearlings or… I don't know really which is why I suggested what I did in this chapter.

Oh, final head's up. The next chapter may be delayed as well due to my current beta reader being loaded down with assignments. We'll do what we can to keep this story going, but real life unfortunately does have to take priority. Until the next update, read and review.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Rise of the Guardians belongs to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animations. Okami belongs to Clover Studios.

oOoOoOo

Rising Sun

Chapter 10

oOoOoOo

Small wings fiercely beat against the frosty night winds over Russia, both to keep from freezing and to hurry back to Tooth Palace with little Angela's first tooth. Baby Tooth knew just how excited Tooth would be to see the beautiful white central incisor and even happier to hear how the young girl had been dreaming of woodland spirits and fairies. Sandy had plenty of different spirits to weave into children's dreams and reassure they would be alright during these troubled times. Sometimes, she wished she could do a little more to help, but collecting teeth was very important too. If they had to, Baby Tooth and her sisters would unlock all of the canisters again so children would open their eyes to the Sun Goddess when the time came. Of course, that would be at Toothiana's order.

Wings humming as she headed South, Baby Tooth really didn't like the oppressive air she was feeling right now. It was vastly different from the frosty air as it sunk passed her feathers and caused her already racing heart to pound harder. Her blue and purple eyes peered around as she stalled in midair, feathers fanning and falling as she tried to keep her anxiety down. Puffing her feathers as she steeled herself, she continued onward, eyes and ears peeled in case anything changed around her. If it was some Russian demon, it should stop chasing her once she reached Mongolia en route to China and beyond, but the thought wasn't reassuring her.

_"Did you retrieve Angela's tooth?"_

Baby Tooth pushed her wings at Tooth's worried telepathic chirp and replied with her own chirps back in confirmation, voicing her current state of unease as well.

_"Dark air? Heavy feeling? Is it anyone you recognize?"_

There was no stopping as Baby Tooth considered the feeling. Anyone she recognized? Like Pitch maybe? Having been so close to the Nightmare King the previous year, she could recognize his aura and the sinister feeling that would fall over any area when he was nearby. This one was creeping and cruel as though it only had the intent to capture and kill her must like a starved beast which the Nightmare King wasn't. Through the connection, she felt Tooth's worry increase as determination swiftly bloomed.

_"Keep flying and don't stop."_

It was an order, not a suggestion. Baby Tooth clutched her collection pouch tighter and changed course, swerving into the sea of barren branches. The foliage would come back once she crossed the border between the two countries and she was beginning to hesitate. Whatever was pursuing her actually caused Tooth to leave her post at the Palace. The moment Baby was out in the open, what if it attacked? Maintaining her path and going through the trees would be more hindrance than help. It might just pluck her from the branches. Baby Tooth's heart leapt into her throat when she heard it finally. Expanded wings, much larger than her translucent ones, disturbed the dark warming air in a single long flap before fading into silence. That sounded too close and her heartbeat quickened. Her beak was sharp and there was no way she would go down without a fight, but she wouldn't contend well against something that was probably one thousand times her size.

Leaves before her vision, Baby Tooth dove down, taking cover beneath the canopy line. The wind whistled overhead, but she refused to turn around or slow. How the air had previously felt was nothing compared to now; it was drenched in bloodlust and the whistling was getting louder. Suddenly realizing what was occurring, Baby squeaked in alarm and swerved from her path. Talons ripped through the branches and leaves, wickedly curving and snapping shut where she had once been. Giant black wings were outstretched as the massive figure raced up and disappeared again in the black sky; she hadn't even managed to get a good look, but she could still hear its wings pulsing as they disturbed the air. Lingering was out of the question. The unceasing hum from her wings as they carried her forward gave away her location as she zipped back and forth, trying to make herself much more difficult to catch with random movements.

Whistling again announced the creature's sharp descent from the sky and Baby turned again, bicolored eyes widening when she realized she was in its path. No matter which way she moved now, it would get her first. Eyes closed, she waited for the talons to seize her, but instead, she heard a metal screech much resembling a blade scratching against rock. Immediately succeeding this sound was an unimaginably shrill caw. Humming much louder than Baby's own made her chance opening her eyes. Her chirps could not express all her relief adequately when she spotted Tooth and several dozen of her sisters.

It had been years since Tooth had been on the field like this. She was donning her multi-colored robes and battle worn armor, and two curved swords were in her clutches. Baby Tooth flew over to join her charm, sisters all chirping their delight to see her unharmed.

_"Glad we made it in time." _Tooth's voice was soothing through the mental link, helping to settle Baby's nerves while her sisters offered gentle pats and some hugs. It ceased when Tooth telepathically reached to all of them, ordering them to get ready. Her amethyst eyes were trained on a starlit sky, head snapping around as she searched for her target. Finally, they narrowed as she spotted the black shape charging towards them, its white eyes focused on her.

"Formation girls! Let's show Nachtkrapp what we're made of!"

Each fragment of Tooth squeaked and darted into the sky while Tooth shot forward, swords gripped tightly as her sides. Wind rushed past her as black wings brought Nachtkrapp to stall midair before her and its talons shot forth, raking wildly. With little trepidation, the Fairy Queen maneuvered around each lash, air shrieking as the more narrow calls. After the fifth sweep, one sword deflected the curved claw away and the second sung as it tore into the demonic bird's scaled foot. Again, it released an earsplitting caw, kicking up a gust to blow her back. While she righted herself, the smaller fairies hailed upon the demon like darts, sharp beaks puncturing through layers of feathers and piercing dark flesh. Nachtkrapp shook them all away and swerved back to recover before the near attack.

Barely any light reflected off the glossy black feathers covering its body, but what did imitated star light, further helping Nachtkrapp's camouflage. Its primaries had to be twice the size of Tooth herself and its sleek beak was scarred and the very tip was stained with layers of dried blood. Tooth's multitude of colored feathers as well as those of her mini-fairy extensions rose in anger picking up the smell. Of all the demons Yami had to summon, but it was only a matter of time before he had caught onto the Guardians. Children's innocence had a particular effect on adults which could ease them into believing spirits and it was becoming more crucial to defend them from monsters like this silent predator.

As it rolled, Tooth noticed how Nachtkrapp's milky eyes weren't focused on her, but down below. Numerous alarmed squeaks and tweets made her look down and she gasped. When had they flown above Lake Khövsgöl? This location didn't have a high population, but—her eyes caught sight of a small child tending to cattle in the cool early morning. They weren't even aware of the threat, but it seemed like the yaks were getting unruly under their hands and they were trying to calm them down.

Feathers flat and wings in, Tooth shot after the great crow demon. The air whipped past her as Nachtkrapp's back grew closer, but she wasn't going fast enough. Its angle said everything; this wasn't going to be some short stall and snatch, but a single swoop. Below, the yaks grunted and bellowed, stampeding away and dragging the child away as it – he – clutched fur in vain. He cried as he fell. Eyes narrowed, Tooth telepathically handed out her orders, dividing her charm to have ten follow her while the remainder prepared themselves.

Her pulse raced and her heart was wrenched when the boy yelled, but her course was already altered and she was focused. Nachtkrapp was ascending over the lake, talons closed around the young child. Again, her wings opened and hummed, adding to the acceleration she gained in her descent. Swords up, she yelled and slammed into Nachtkrapp, both swords sinking into feathers and flesh. As expected, it pulled back, wings and tail feathers fanned as it spun and began to drop. Spinning out of control as it was, it was a relief to hear that shrill caw as needle-like beaks stabbed into its feet, forcing it to let go of the little boy. A cloud of fairies waited below, capturing him before he fell too far and flitting aside quickly as the demon and Tooth tumbled from the sky. Her swords still piercing its back, she tried to rip them out several times, but with a single functioning wing flapping wildly, it made them spin further out of control.

With a final vicious tug down, the Fairy Queen withdrew her swords, but immediately felt herself engulfed and weighed by down by freezing water. She kicked away from Nachtkrapp as it sank into the dark lake, propelling herself up and breaking the surface with her head. There wasn't a moment to lose; her layers of robes and armor were beginning to weigh her down and remaining still meant she might freeze. Fortunately, the shore seemed to be within a reachable distance and her fairies were coming to help.

"Thank you girls. You did great…" she said, smiling brightly at them. There was a round of proud chirps and Tooth handed them her swords so she could properly swim. Right hand reaching forward, she inhaled sharply when her leg was caught. Any panic she had was transmitted to her fairies who all squealed when she disappeared beneath the surface again. Nachtkrapp's beak slid into her vision, glassy white eyes on her while its functioning wing brought it up and bursting out of the lake. Neither of them could manage takeoff, but as Tooth tried to resurface, the crow demon torso came crashing down, slamming her into the depths again. Its wing cutting through the water only generated an undercurrent to drag her down and she was caught beneath a talon. It didn't close around her; instead, it flung her into the deeper into darkness. Thousands of tiny voices squeaked worriedly in her mind while the dozens still waiting above were mixed with apprehension and anger, fighting against Nachtkrapp, but not sure what else they could do to help.

Tooth couldn't feel her limbs anymore. Was this how she was going to die?

White filled her sight, but a second blink made her realize they were luminescent scales belonging to a long serpentine creature and not just any. It was blurry, but she could identify the white swirls and red markings along its back. Tooth was caught around the middle by its tail and pulled to the surface. The once flailing Nachtkrapp's talons and wing were tightly bound by the sizable serpent whose forked tongue flicked as it held the demon back. Air rushed by Tooth and she realized how she was tossed into the sky, caught by her fairies and shielded by wind. The whinnying caught her attention immediately and her and her fairies watched a white horse with similar red markings race passed, tossing its head as it circled the white snake and black demon.

Beak peaking and snapping at white scales, the snake coiled tighter and wrapped around the beak, holding it shut before its blue eyes turned up to the horse. Green eyes glinting back, the horse reared and brought its hooves down. Trees in the mountains and foliage lining the lake rustled violently as the wind roared into a powerful surge. It snapped like a whip, invisible blades tearing through the bird demon while missing the snake. The white coils fell into the lake as Nachtkrapp was shredded, a thick black smoke slithering from its body as it dissolved. Narrowed eyes leered from smoke at the horse, then the snake, and finally, they glowered at Tooth and her fairies before rushing towards the horizon and disappearing.

The demon's demise could be felt immediately as the air began to warm and any traces of frost disappeared.

_"We made it in the nick of time."_ The horse shook out its mane with a snort and turned to Tooth, the wind dying around the Fairy Queen's body. It left her warm and dry, her wings humming as they held her aloft again.

"Kazegami! Nuregami! I didn't think Amaterasu had awakened either of you yet!" she exclaimed, beaming between the two deities. The snake, Nuregami, managed what could almost be called a smile.

_"Mother moments ago awakened Kazegami. The moment she did, he felt a disturbance in the air and I soon did too in the waters. There is no one else more responsible than you to safeguard the precious memories of children."_

"Thanks you two." She sighed, fixing her golden plumage crowning her head. The sight of the smoke was worrisome. "How much longer do we have before Yami awakens?"

_"Not too long now. Centuries ago, it would have taken him months, but humans fuel the demons faster." _Kazegami shook his head, _"I would say at the end of this month."_

"This month?! But that's way too soon!" Tooth flitted from side to side, her tail feathers fanning quickly, "My fairies haven't say anything about children believing in Amaterasu."

_"Trust Mother Amaterasu…"_ Nuregami whispered with a nod before her forked tongue flicked again. _"Everything will be alright."_

_"Yes. Don't give up, Queen Toothiana. We have all gotten out of worse situations."_ Kazegami stared calmly at her for a few more seconds before turning to his sister. Tooth watched as they spoke to each other, but allowed her mind to wander back. In her childhood when she lost her parents and last year, when the Guardians were nearly overwhelmed, they had made it. Amaterasu herself had experience with rather precarious predicaments and come through despite all odds against her. Lips pursed, she took her swords back from her fairies just as Nuregami disappeared, her ball of light taking off to the East.

"I'm going to help the other spirits fight back," Tooth said. Kazegami whipped his head around, blinking at Tooth. Her resolve was firm; she turned to her fairies, "Girls, keep collecting teeth. Things are going to be turbulent these last two weeks and those children will need their memories, understood?"

There were chirps, squeaks and trills while Tooth ushered Baby Tooth forward. Holding out her hand, the Fairy Queen smiled at her tiny replica, "I'm putting you in charge. Make sure your sisters don't get in trouble." Baby Tooth's eyes widened, shocked at the responsibility given to her and dropping an inch for the single second her wings stopped flapping. Catching herself before landing in Tooth's hand, Baby chirped her reply, insuring she would do her best.

"That's my girl." Tooth patted Baby on the head and allowed the small fairy to fly back to her charm. Expression soon melting into a solemn one, Tooth raised a sword and mentally ordered them all to return to Tooth Palace. Kazegami watched as the hummingbird fairies sped off, turning to Tooth when they were out of sight. Her amethyst eyes glittered. "I'll be going with you west then?"

_"Yes. Nuregami and the Hanagami will take care of the east. Yomigami has taken to the north to help Yumigami and Bakugami. Mother and Jack are currently in the south."_

"South…" Tooth fretted slightly. Beyond the Equator, the temperature rose. The Winter Spirit and hot temperatures didn't mesh well together.

_"Jack will be alright. We must take our leave, Queen Toothiana."_

"… I know."

Kazegami's hooves clopped as he trotted forward, stopping to watch her over his shoulder. Tooth didn't say a word, her eyes still trained southward. Finally, she managed to turn her head away and flew over to join the Wind God. Rearing up again, he broke into a gallop with Tooth following close behind.

oOoOoOo

A/N: Oh man, this chapter came out longer than I expected it would and again, sorry for the delay. Well, now what should the next chapter be like? Kabegami and Kasugami are still waiting after all among those left. It's a mystery… kinda. Never mind my prattle, here's some basic information on Nachtkrapp.

**Nachtkrapp** (German, lit. _Night Raven_) is a South German and Austrian bugbear creature, cautionary tales about which are used to scare children into going to bed. Similar legends exist in Hungary, the Czech Republic, Poland, and Russia.

Several versions of the Nachtkrapp exist. In most legends, the Nachtkrapp is described a giant, nocturnal raven-like bird. Some of the most common legends claim that the Nachtkrapp leaves its hiding place at night to hunt. If it is seen by little children, it will abduct them into its nest and messily devour them, first ripping off their limbs and then picking out their heart (Wikipedia).

Well, until the next chapter! Read and review!


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Rise of the Guardians belongs to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animations. Okami belongs to Clover Studios.

oOoOoOo

Rising Sun

Chapter 11

oOoOoOo

White wings tipped with red primaries shook off sparks at each flap, making Jack hovering back a little further. Honestly, the bird in question didn't mean it on purpose. Appearing much like a rooster, but with the long tails and flames burning off it like the legendary phoenix, the Winter Spirit understood and didn't hold anything against it. Smoke lazily drifting out of the pipe as it dangled in Moegami's beak, his wings brought him to stall before Amaterasu and Jack, nodding once.

_"I will start awakening the spirits in South America. Four of us remain and are growing anxious day by day as the darkness grows."_

Amaterasu didn't say anything, but her jaws did close and her ears rotated forward. Moegami stared, seeming to listen intently to words unsaid before nodding his head. Jack wanted to know just exactly what Amaterasu was saying to the Brush Gods or even how she was communicating, but it wasn't like he could ask anyone. The Brush Gods left before he could get any words in and again, he understood why. Bounding across the globe as they were and taking down demons, there was little time to stop and ask questions. Three days ago, they had taken a stop in North's Workshop and Jack was able to talk to Bunny and North, but not the Brush God who happened to be there. It had provided more than enough opportunity, but…

* * *

_"So…"_

_Jack's voice was drawling a bit as he took two floating steps forward, focused on the twitching nose and trying to put the sizable red mallet aside. There was no passing this up; it was too good. He stopped besides the small ball of fur almost nestled besides the mallet's handle, the smile growing wider on his face. "You never told me you had a girlfriend, Kangaroo."_

_"Rack off."_

_Bunnymund would have undoubtedly stormed up to the spirit had his leg still not been healing. It only needed one more full day, but Jack was pushing his buttons. Bunny managed to remain where he sat, but his ears were pulled back. "She's not my girlfriend. You've seen enough of the Brush Gods now; ought to know you best not joke around this one."_

_"Why not? They've all been pretty cool." Jack eyes fell to the white rabbit whose fur was marked with crescent-shaped markings. Yumigami was apparently her name, but she didn't do as much as the previous Brush Gods. She seemed oddly quiet, a paw somehow holding onto the mallet tightly and her eyes remained trained ahead. When they first arrived, she had left with Amaterasu to help the goddess lay down. It was bizarre, but despite everything they were doing, she seemed to be growing weaker and required more rest. Jack had noticed, but Amaterasu wouldn't wait and purposely exhausted herself to watch him train. Now that the Sun Goddess had gone to recuperate, Yumigami was here. Jack was tired himself, but he was awake enough that he could speak to the Brush God._

_This wasn't much of a conversation though. Tilting his head, he crouched down and decided to try prodding Yumigami's head. Her ears flattened at his finger and then stood up as his hand pulled back, but she didn't do anything else._

_"Don't push it, mate."_

_"You're just jealous I'm petting her instead," Jack said, sticking his tongue out for a moment in Bunny's direction before actually giving the Brush God - Goddess - a scratch on her neck. The bizarrely pale blue eyes finally turned on him as her fur seemed to stand._

_"Go sleep already and stop bothering me."_

_His hand didn't pull away, but he did cease his scratching, "Whoa. Someone has an attitude."_

_"Mother may like you, but I'd rather not talk to idiots." Yumigami sniffed and turned her head away, eyes closing. He pulled back, shocked at the surprisingly cool attitude. None of the other Brush Gods before had been like her. She sunk much further than Bunny's level of unpleasant at times and the way she opened one eye to glower at him caused him to internally cringe. "Either you go to sleep now, or I lend you a hand before the Sandman arrives."_

_"Don't get that fussy, bunny. I wanted to ask one of you guys a few questions."_

_"And what, pray tell, makes you think I'll answer them for you?"_

_Jack picked Yumigami up by the scruff of her neck. He didn't notice Bunny waving his hands in a vain attempt to warn the Winter Spirit of the small rabbit taking hold of the mallet in both paws. His wrist was knocked up and Yumigami was tossed high into the air in response. While he shook his hand out, he missed the rabbit bringing around the mallet and striking him directly in the head._

* * *

He lowered his hand from his head, coming back to reality in time to watch Moegami fly away and disappear like the others before. Amaterasu observed with her tail swishing faintly, but then her head came around to Jack, amber eyes blinking slowly. Rising to all fours, she stretched briefly, paws fanning and she yawned widely. He always chuckled at how cat-like she could be while being a wolf and how she also did this little spring getting back up. She seemed to find it amusing how he enjoyed it as evident from her tail wagging a little bit more. Briefly, she nuzzled against his leg before heading closer to the pedestal once burning brightly. Apparently, once Moegami had left, the fire had gone out and the temperature around them had returned to it's previous, but more humid state. Jack was beginning to feel the change and wasted no time following the Goddess once their exit appeared.

Eyebrows rose; left first, then the right as he took in their surroundings. Dense fog seemed to have engulfed them and the city now surrounding them. The smell of the ocean reached even his nose mingled with exhaust and something else. No matter; he did recognize it enough. "The Philippines?"

Without looking at him, the goddess nodded, eyes staring off elsewhere as usual. The fur starting near the crown of her head was standing and the rest over her shoulders and down her back followed. Bemused, he opened his mouth, but then snapped it shut. Twirling his staff once, he brought the crook forward, pointing it out into the thick mist. Something was there and presently making its way closer. While the white wolf had noticed it first, Jack was becoming more attuned to his surroundings through current changes and disruptions. It was still taking longer for him to noticed, but at least he had. Whatever it was had crept much closer, its presence becoming palpable.

Eyes leering through the fog, they snapped open when he finally discerned a shape. It was small form with large, pointed ears for its small furred body. The body hunched closer to small paws and a long tail rose. Jack took in the appearance, but what was most striking about the creature were the scars littering its body and the red face almost appearing as a mask. His eyes lit up as he recalled the face, the scarf, and the orb dangling from its neck. The fox must have remembered him because it darted away.

"Not this time!"

Behind him, a bark echoed, but he was already flying after the fox. He wasn't going to let it get away; not after what it had done to him before. Of course, he was being cautious, keeping his senses alert for the other seven while tracking this demon through the small town and out. The mist around him thickened into a fog and chasing the fox visible was soon impossible. Sensing the warped currents was becoming difficult and Jack halted, landing on his feet as he leered through the fog bank.

Silence… He suddenly realized that Amaterasu wasn't with him, but she would catch up if she had fallen behind for some reason. Adjusting his grip, he brought the crook of his staff closer to his hand, encasing the rest in ice. Releasing a faint breath, he reshaped the ice into a sword and held it before him. Considerably inexperienced or not, he was going to get this fox one way or another. Feather light steps, Jack prowled forward, blue eyes peeled for any disturbances in the dark gray around. Discerning bushes and trees, he was quickly becoming frustrated. If that fox just appeared to taunt him and run away-

A shrill yelp rang through the fog, causing him to spin around with his eyes momentarily widened in surprise. Nothing changed visibly and the sound melted away in the air while still ringing in his ear. Weakly, the wind reached him, carrying a copper scent upon it. He could've sworn his heart leapt into his throat. "Ammy-!"

Wind wasn't strong enough to carry him, but it gladly aided the Winter Spirit as he sprinted back - hopefully, it was the way he came, but there was no way he could be sure. Fortunately, there was only one distinct direction the scent of blood was being carried from and he was growing stronger. When he was whipped in the face by fresh blood, he stopped and nearly stumbled over his feet. Jack felt his throat tighten and his eyes sting.

It seemed like a sin to stain fur as pristine as Amaterasu's, but here it was before him stained by blood and matted in too many places to count. He knew he had left her behind, but he didn't expect her to get injured like this. She was weak, but to be injured to this extent? And then dread wriggled its way into his chest. He had been chasing a single fox; the other seven could have ambushed her while he had been so brazenly rushing ahead. Her bark from before, it had been an order for him to stop and wait, but he hadn't heeded it.

"Ammy…" The ice blade melted from his staff as he knelt besides her, raising a hand to pat her head, but he hesitated. This had been his fault; he had no right to touch the weakened Goddess right now, but he needed to stop the bleeding until he could get help. Still, how would he get help? Flying off would mean leaving her alone again if he could manage take off. Jack eyes darted as he thought fast, a single hand pressing against what appeared to be the worst bite wound. It was only when wind brushed softly against his cheek he decided to try something new.

"Wind, I need you to find Waka. Do whatever you have to; just bring him here…!" Wind ceased its gentle caress and seemed to disappear almost completely. Jack hoped it was going to complete his request; his icy hands weren't helping at all. "Just- Just wait. Waka will be here and we'll get you some help…" He pulled his hand back only to see more blood gush over her chest and stomach. His fingers curled. They had come this far and his behavior was going to get her killed. Setting his staff on the ground within a reachable distance, he used both hands to try stopping the blood. A brief spark of his power lancing into her body caused her to whine and he pulled his arms back sharply.

"Sorry… I can't help." Again, he was making a mess of things instead of helping anyone. Turning away, he tried searching the fog, hoping to see that maybe - just maybe - that wind had found Waka already. Coming to face Amaterasu again, he could've sworn for a split second fangs were in his face before her maw was bound by vines, effectively muzzling her. Whatever had happened could wait to be solved. Reaching out to rip the vines away, a growl made him freeze.

Warmth spilled against his back, but he remained still as the Goddess trotted around him with a gruff snort, blue bead in her mouth and the necklace spilling to the ground, chained together like a whip. She was very unamused, glaring down upon the apparent doppelganger. Now that he looked between them, the injured Amaterasu's reflector wasn't giving off heat. There was heavy thunk against a nearby trunk that was accompanied by an alarmed bleat made Jack want to glance to his left, but he remained steady, further noticing the differences between Amaterasu and whatever lay before him. The fog, once heavy with salt water, was now thinned back into mist, somehow sweet and nearly intoxicating. His brows furrowed when a second source of light fell over him and his head only came around as the wool spilled over him. He yelled when he was consumed by both wool and the mysterious sweet smell.

_"Mother, where did the Winter Spirit go?"_

An exasperated grumble answered and the wool was lifted away. Jack lifted himself, but wind picked him up the rest of the way, holding him steady when he almost toppled.

_"Oh! There you are!"_

Blinking, he didn't understand why he was seeing so much fuzz until he made out the distinct form of a sheep. White fur, red markings, it had to be another of Amaterasu's, but what was with the gourd? Why was there a second Amaterasu on the ground and why was the world spinning? Jack groaned and fell over the wolf goddess's back, rolling off in a moment much to the amusement of the sheep.

_"Quite a light-weight you got there. No I didn't give him anything! He's just drunk off the atmosphere… hehe."_

Amaterasu grunted and seemed to roll her eyes before dipped her head down and licking Jack's face several times. He giggled and waved a hand, "I-I'm up… So, who's the sheep and when'd Ammy get that twin there?"

_"I am Kasugami, Brush Goddess of Mist."_ Kasugami paused, hiccupping once and sat down. _"The one on the ground is no twin, but a demon. It's a shape shifter native to this land called an Aswang. It likes causing all sorts of problems with expectant mothers being its main targets."_

"Then the fog and the fox and-" Jack waved a hand towards the other Amaterasu as the real Goddess finished tying it up, "_this_ right now?"

_"Aswang did it."_

The sheep belched, violet mist escaping her mouth and further filling the air. Jack felt relief, but immediately began to laugh. The bleating could only mean Kasugami was laughing as well and he just laughed harder. Neither of them paid attention to Amaterasu as she finally exorcised the Aswang nor did they notice the Sun Goddess pawing at her nose as she shook her head. Jack really could care less. He could laugh in drunken mirth and pass out, unconsciousness satiated in the knowledge that Amaterasu was alright and there was still much more he needed to learn.

oOoOoOo

A/N: The Sheep is actually my zodiac sign. I see nothing wrong with her being the Brush God of Veil of Mist either. Ah, right, the Aswang.

Now, I would usually have a small blurb here, but information varies. What commonly lines up is that the Aswang is a vampire-like creature well-known for eating corpses and shape shifting. In earlier times, it was used to explain miscarriages, but is now very much like the Nachtkrapp; that is, the Aswang is described as a creature that will feast upon children during the night, keeping them from wandering out late in the evening.

Now then, I must sadly say I cannot update next week. Finals are coming up and I need to finish those before I can concentrate on the story. My last final will be March 20th and I'll try having a chapter that Friday, but I will not make any promises and get hopes too high. I'll be back before you know it! Until then, read and review please!


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Rise of the Guardians belongs to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animations. Okami belongs to Clover Studios.

oOoOoOo

Rising Sun

Chapter 12

oOoOoOo

Night was illuminated by the soft glow of the waning moon and brightened as gold ribbons came to streak across the sky. They threaded their way into dark homes, beneath windowsills and even through the windowpanes to allow slumbering children's dreams to take form. Every child deserved to dream and Sandman would see that each and every one took fruition. He floated down on his cloud and peered inside one house in particular. The young boy inside had been ailing from a fever apparently, but was on his way to recovery now. Sandy smiled as he watched the boy dream of his friends playing games in the dusty outback, tag and wrestling being the particular in mind. The sandman's grin widened when he made out a certain pooka joining the rambunctious sand figures and they immediately untangled to greet the Easter Bunny. So, Bunny had begun to hang out with more children. That was very good; Jack and Sophie had been a good influence on the usually uptight Guardian.

Drifting away from the window, Sandy allowed his thoughts to linger on the youngest Guardian. He had actually had a profound effect on all the Guardians and spirits, helping them reconnect to the world. When he remembered the Tube Foxes attacking the Winter Spirit, Sandy only knew how devastating losing Jack would actually be. No one considered it, but Sanderson, wise with his years, could recognize a catalyst and was glad the Goddess of the Sun had taken Jack under her care. He would be safe and perhaps, learn what he hadn't those three-hundred years alone. She could be a good teacher when she wasn't being too hyperactive. Sandman guffawed without a sound; it wouldn't be Amaterasu without that hyperactive flare.

He resumed his ascension into the air and prepared to move onto the next city when he noticed one of his tendrils dissipate. Question mark rising above his head, he began to drift in the general direction his sand had taken. Others had weaved their way in this direction, but only this one had crumbled. It couldn't be another corrupted Baku, could it? Still, the fact he had met one far from its original domain meant anything could be possible. Brows angled sharply together, Sandman let his cloud disintegrate and floated down to get a proper view.

Small feet touching down, it appeared to be the roof of the tallest building within the town. No, he didn't sense any form of demon around, but there was something. He couldn't put his finger on it precisely what this feeling was. Letting another ribbon of sand unwind and twist through the air, he let it drift down the building. He couldn't see it, but there was a fire escape which the sand snaked through, going towards the only window that the previous dreamsand had been before. And just like before, it was forced to abruptly dissipate. Sandy blinked, but then repeated, gradually making the sand float slower to its destination and drawing whatever interrupted his dreams to face him. By the time the white ears appear, he'd already figured it out and was grinning mirthfully. A final stream of sand in the same direction and the ears shot up.

They disappeared briefly, but with an ecstatic meow, the white cat bounded onto the rooftop, tail twitching erratically as one paw swatting the glowing dreamsand again and forcing it to disintegrate. The white cat bore familiar red markings and those signature tuffs and swirls in its shimmering coat, all of which rapidly reflected as it turned on the spot, seeking more tendrils of sand. Once settled, the cat turned to fully face Sandy and bowed its head.

"_It's a pleasure to see you again, Sandy! I trust you haven't forgotten the Goddess of the Walls, Kabegami. I couldn't resist myself when I saw the sand coming up this building."_

He raised his hands, allowing the images to rapidly flicker over his head, knowing that the cat goddess would be able to follow it all. With swift eye movement, her lips had curled a little more as she started laughing.

"_Mother awakened me most recently. Her and Jack just crossed the Middle East. Oh! You probably haven't heard, but Jack got a little drunk after being exposed to Kasugami's wool a few days ago. He should finally be sobering up."_

Sandy cringed at the thought. There was nothing like an alcohol fit for a god, but a small sip could make even the most experienced with drinking drunk, spirits included. Kasugami was always in some state of inebriation from her own special brew, constantly drinking more to remain in such state, and combine that with Jack who refused North's eggnog, one could only imagine the hangover he was going to have. Tooth and her fairies knew plenty of cures, but if the Goddess had taken the spirit there was the question. More images flashed above his head and Kabegami was attentive again, her large eyes following all of them as they swiftly rose and fell.

"_Mhm! She's taken Jack to Tooth Palace right now to recover. Mother will head to Japan in the meantime since the foxes are planning on rearing their true colors soon and getting Gekigami, but she's concerned. Do you mind if I come along for a while?"_

The Sun Goddess was concerned? There wasn't a menagerie of things that would make her worry, but he figured it had to be something Yami-related. Kabegami was probably doing a stake out, but her love for heights—oh. Leave one tower to find another; he got it now. With a nod, he raised his hands, summoning his sand cloud again and ushering the cat goddess over. That look of absolute excitement gleamed in her eyes and she hopped over, bounding onto the dreamsand besides him. Rising into the sky for the next destination, he made the cloud halt and opened a hand, releasing another stream of dreamsand that should now reach its destination. With a satisfied grin and white cat besides him, he turned his head towards the sky and resumed ascension.

For an aged being like her, she was still very much a kitten. Sandy watched with a smile as Kabegami bounded about the ascending gold cloud, her tail curling each time as she looked down at the city shrinking away below. When the ocean came into view, she pulled back and sat down beside him, paws kneading at a pile of sand.

"_You noticed it, haven't you Sandy?"_

Cloud on course, Sandy turned his head in Kabegami's direction, a round sphere and a question mark appearing above his head. The cat goddess purred.

"_It's not Yami yet. Mother said Pitch is doing his bidding and playing into Yami's hand. The Darkness is influencing him to regain his powers from the time before Nightlight sealed him."_

The cloud halted abruptly, but neither rider moved. Sandman's eyes were wide and the pictures spun swiftly above his head. To have Pitch back to that strength, it wouldn't matter if they won against Yami and him. The resulting battle could result in heavy human casualties. Worse, should they lose, they lose the world and only Amaterasu and Tsar Lunar survive. Kabegami shook her head, her lips curled.

"_We have to trust Mother. She knows what will happen. It's actually good news."_

That drew a question mark from Sandy again, but it wasn't necessary. His face was only perplexed. The goddess, sitting back on her haunches, waved her paws.

"_If all goes well, Mother says that, while he'll remain a being of darkness, Pitch will regain his senses as Pitchiner. What he will choose from that point will be his decision and not the Fearlings making him insane again."_

Sandman sat back and considered this new revelation. Only old spirits like him knew the tragic tale of Kozmotis Pitchiner before he became Pitch Black, the Nightmare King. Even though it was distant, of course Amaterasu and many sun spirits knew the story too. He had been brave and fearless man and a dutiful father. A warm body bumped against his side and Sandman momentarily glanced up to grin and pet Kabegami who curled beside him. It was sad to know that both Pitch and his daughter were so close to seeing each other again, but he couldn't remember her. There were few ways to even know how Mother Nature felt about her father's madness unless one was imbued with the elements she controlled. At best, he figured Amaterasu would know since the Sun saw to Mother Nature's growth. The Hanagami trio might have the next best idea along with Nuregami, Gekigami, Itegami, and Kazegami.

Allowing the cloud to resume its drift, Sandy continued to pet Kabegami's back as his mind wandered. If Pitch remembered his life, he would still be the Nightmare King, but it would be an interesting change. How he would accept his new duty, Sandy wasn't entirely sure. All he knew was that Pitch wouldn't cause Nightmares to be cruel. Having fears and conquering them was part of how humans grew. If it worked out, he would be like the Halloween Spirit; known by children and perhaps feared slightly, but not dismissed entirely.

Lost in prospective thought, Sandy nearly missed Kabegami rising to her feet with wide eyes and her hair standing. He picked up on the unsettling feeling in a moment, but it wasn't _here_ precisely. Wary, he let his cloud float down towards the East Coast of the States, allowing his sand to once again stream out and bring forth the children's dreams. Nothing happened, but the feeling didn't go away. If they headed to South America now, he knew this oppressive air would not be there. Brows knitted, he turned to Kabegami and raised his hands. She leapt as the sand reformed into a bi-plane with two seats. They had to see where this was coming from quickly and he had an idea where to start.

"_The time is almost near!"_ Kabegami quipped behind him as the plane shot off. _"This will begin the accumulation of everything and Yami's awakening!"_

Sandman's eyes narrowed as he focused ahead and into the building clouds. This was too soon. Yami couldn't have that much strength yet! When Kazegami and Tooth last passed them, they said the end of the month. There had to be over a week left. As he headed towards the eye of this dark storm, he messaged this back to Kabegami.

"_Mother has been informed of a short-cut by Waka! Yami's awakening will be weighed by the confrontation to come! If it goes his way, Pitch will lose what little of his old self still remains! He will rise as the King of Nightmares again, beneath that of the Lord of Darkness, and… and Jack Frost will be no more!"_

Another time, Sandman would be quite appreciative of Kabegami's inability to withhold information like her siblings, but that was startling news. He knew Jack was somehow further tied into these events, but his death would result in Pitch going mad once more? It made sense that Yami would rise faster without the Guardian of Fun to play with the children and spread snow. This couldn't happen, and yet, when the bi-plane cut through the clouds broiling with dark influence, he knew. The pending fight would be one the Guardians couldn't stop alone.

Lightning lanced by, nearly striking his plane as he flew over Burgess. He rolled and came around, making note how, while it was bad over the small town, it was worse and concentrated over the frozen lake. The acrid air mingled heavily with fear, but it didn't touch any of the homes. It was drawing in strength purposefully from the other surrounding cities, towns, and states. There was barely any light save for the streetlamps which shot out as a familiar shadowy figure stalked down the road with a legion of twisted shadow creatures, heading towards the lake. Pitch wasn't there yet, but then…

As Sandy's plane came around once more, North and West Wind almost sent him spiraling again, a flurry of ice falling against the wings. Jack was already here? With a burst of speed, Sandman shot into the clouds and above where the Moon and stars could be seen again. He frantically messaged Tsar Lunar and transformed the sand bi-plane into a faster, more efficient ship for himself and Kabegami. Immediately, they were off to the Pole to get help.

oOoOoOo

A/N: I should try having the chapters on time again.

BetaNote: Partly my fault too. School term is coming to a close, which brings piles of essays and finals to write. Sorry for the wait. Once school's done, hopefully the updates will be regular again. I hate school so much. Until then, Happy Easter!

A/N: Yes, Happy Easter everyone. Good luck trying to find Bunnymund. And until the next update, please read and review.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Rise of the Guardians belongs to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animations. Okami belongs to Clover Studios.

oOoOoOo

Rising Sun

Chapter 13

oOoOoOo

Jack touched down on the frozen lake in Burgess, holding his staff tightly before him with both hands. Still sobering up or not, the moment he sensed the darkness accumulating over the small Pennsylvania town, he had taken off from Tooth Palace, startling several of Tooth's fairies. They had been chirping, demanding he come back, but there was no time to waste. Baby Tooth's own desperate squeaks had been mixed amongst them, but he couldn't just wait for Amaterasu to return while Jamie, his sister, and his friends were all in danger. His shoulders were hunched and his blue eyes were fixed in a glare. His gaze didn't waver nor did his stance as Pitch drew closer with his legion of bizarre shadow forms behind him.

"About time you arrived Jack," Pitch said, eyes bright against the black wave following him, "I thought I might have to make those children part of my number."

"I'm here now. What do you want?" Jack demanded, powers already beginning to twist into his staff further. The crook itself was glowing ice white and faded as it reached the neck down where the intricate fern patterns weaved into the weathered wood, causing them to illuminate blue.

"Impatient, aren't we?" Pitch drawled. Behind him, all the shapeless creatures chuckled, causing Jack to cast his eyes over them. It didn't take long for his attention to return to Pitch once more as he began to speak again. "I simply wanted to extend my offer once again, but I had to wait until you weren't so intoxicated."

Jack's face scrunched somewhat at the mention of his drunken state. How Pitch had found out, Jack didn't know. Amaterasu had been with him up until Tooth Palace and the fairies would've known if Pitch had been lingering in the shadows.

"Now then…" The Winter Spirit only stared up at the Nightmare King as he stopped no more than five feet away and extended his gray hand towards Jack. "Yami is going to awaken very soon and you wouldn't want to be on the wrong side. After all, he doesn't show mercy on his enemies."

Jack didn't say anything, but his right hand did grip his staff a little tighter. Pitch continued. "No Goddess means this planet will be barren. All that will thrive will be cold and darkness." His lips curled into an unpleasant smile. "You could still have company once he takes over… all you have to do is-"

"No."

Pitch blinked, brows rising as Jack cut him off. Shaking his head, a blue shine came to his eyes. "We will watch over the children of Earth, guide them safely from the way of harm…" Jack said. Wind ripped through the dark clouds rolling angrily above, pulling down a gust to push Pitch and his Fearlings back. "We will guard them with our lives, their hopes and dreams, for they are all that we have, all that we are, and all that we ever will be." Taking a step towards Pitch, Jack lifted several feet from the ground, surrounded by a flurry of ice. Holding his staff firmly in his right hand, he pointed the iced crook forward. "That is our oath - my oath - as the Guardian of Fun. Besides, I made a promise to a certain Sun Goddess that I was going to help her. Now, get out of here, Pitch."

It was a bold attempt at a warning, but it seemed to work. Taken aback, Pitch stared at Jack a minute longer before gnashing his teeth and withdrawing his hand. His own eclipsed amber eyes seemed to blaze and the wave of Fearlings groaned and growled. Lightning struck the ground as his gaze became unreadable and his lip curled. "Fine… have it your way."

The Winter Spirit found himself shooting backwards to avoid the black scythe as it suddenly came swinging. How? He hadn't even seen Pitch summon it? Ice and lightning whipped ferociously against each other as the two stared each other down.

"If you won't join me, Jack, I'll just have to show you the fate all of you Guardians are in for!" Pitch roared. The Fearlings rushed at Jack, spindled claws raised as they began to swarm the young Guardian, but with a wave of his staff, he formed a barrier similar to the one in Norway. Placing a hand on it, spikes emerged and skewered the Fearlings scratching at the shield. More began to come around, but he was prepared for them as well, unleashing several frost bolts to send them flying. Still, there were more were coming. Reaching out for the barrier, he had to retreat again as Pitch's scythe easily cut through the ice and caused it to melt. These numbers were increasingly unfair as more Fearlings just appeared. Jack let his staff strike the frozen lake's surface, resulting in spikes driving up and impaling several and causing them to dissipate. It didn't keep the rest from maneuvering through the new obstacle and Pitch still had his scythe.

"_Listen, mon petit givre…"_

_Jack, slumped and still clutching his staff tightly, managed to raise his head and look at Waka. The Moon Tribesman looked like he didn't break a sweat at all countering the numerous ice and wind thrown at him only moment's ago. His slit blue eyes opened a little more as he stared up into the twilit sky. "As an elemental spirit, you have potential to surpass many in power without believers. However, there's one stipulation and that is, you are much like Ma Chérie and her children. You herald such powers, but without believers, you can only use so much for so long. Use this information wisely when it battle; otherwise, it can be the end of you."_

The Fearlings were backing him into the rocks, kept at bay by North Wind's howling gales and the snow turned shards of ice. He had believers; he could keep this up and maybe - just maybe - the other Guardians would come, but Pitch was drawing closer. The very aura around him was catching and melting the ice before it could tear into him. Jack wasn't sure if any of his techniques would halt the Nightmare King's path, but he wasn't about to go down without defending himself. Turning the shepherd crook's staff around in his hand, Jack cloaked it down with ice and shaped it into a blade. Silently, he demanded North Wind to stop.

Pitch came at him in a heartbeat, scythe whistling and Jack ducked, easily gliding over the ice. It took a moment for Pitch to halt himself, but a moment was all Jack needed to push the ring of Fearlings back and give himself space to actually fight in. The black scythe was coming again and he flipped back, eyes widening when lightning barely cut past him. That removed the flying option; of course, it wasn't like Pitch couldn't follow if he did decide to take off. Pitch's next swing came again swiftly, scythe coming down vertical, and making Jack finally have to block. He winced as he sensed the force behind the scythe press into his staff, making the three-hundred year old wood strain against the pressure. His magic could only weave so much strength behind it. Pitch had grown in power and no doubt too many blocks like this would make the staff break.

Their lock was broken as Jack pushed up, frozen lake beneath his feet rising to give him more push. He was able to send Pitch stumbling back, unable to grip the ice like the Winter Spirit, and Jack slid around, coming at the other spirit with a yell. He missed narrowly and turned around to face Pitch yet again when a booming voice hailed from overhead, accompanied by recognizable jingling bells. Lightning flashed and the ground shook, but it didn't sound like the sleigh had been struck. Taking a chanced glance, he could see North's sleigh descending, abandoned by its jolly driver and heading to land some distance away, further in Burgess. There was a glint of twin blades before North came cutting into the crowd of Fearlings accompanied by Bunnymund and Sandman. Many Fearlings moved from Jack to the three arrivals while the others closed in. This was reminding him of something…

No time to consider what; Pitch had moved during his distraction and the circle of Fearlings leapt. Jack's sword came to meet several and he avoided a few others. He felt one catch his hoodie, but not him. Still, that was another rip to be repaired whenever he saw Amaterasu again. Sword not proving efficient enough, he broke it against the lake and flipped it in his hand, again conjuring frost bolts to hold the Fearlings off. Was it him, or did they seem to be increasing in number? He could've sworn he took five out only for ten or so to appear in their places.

The formless shadows seemed to spin around him faster, blurring into one black mess as he tried to keep track of them, but it was no use. They quickly made him grow frustrated, the core of his staff responding with several flashes. The Fearlings seemed to delay at the display, but then resumed their speed. Where had Pitch gone?

"_Jack!_"

North's voice sounded too far off, but he must be pushing forward with Bunny and Sandy, trying to reach Jack. There was no way he could see through the swarm of Fearlings that now seemed to be trying to smother him instead of kill him. Gritting his teeth, he slammed his staff down and North Wind came rushing back to meet him. It billowed around and threw the Fearlings away before lifting Jack into the sky. He avoided the lightning and broke into the black cloud, feeling himself immediately awash with darkness and fear. While it slowed him, he didn't stop, breaking above the storm and lifting his staff up as it became a blinding white. This would take it out of him, sure, but he had to get Pitch out of here. Burgess was his home and the home of his first believers. There was so much more to do, but Amaterasu would understand if he needed to take the day off like in China. The snow and wind built around him; everything was focused on this last move.

Bringing his staff down, he had no time to stop as Pitch appeared with a wicked sword in his hand. Jack's eyes only widened as he fell, his staff again split in both hands. The sword had caught him across the chest, cutting into his hood and pale chest, tossing a fine rivulet of blood into the air. It was a moderate wound, but in his shock and the sudden lack of power within him, Jack could only stare at Pitch, watching as a crooked smile grew across his face and he raised his hands, arms making a motion to draw a bow back. Dark clouds still obscured the ground below so none of the three fighting Guardians could witness the black sword as it morphed into a thin arrow. It seemed much like the one that had brought Sandman down last year, but there was something with this one. Six ridges jutted out and it sharpened to a fine point as a gray sheen came over it.

Pitch's fingers released the invisible drawstring and the arrowhead came at Jack, its whistle muted by a roar of thunder. It seemed like the world fell silent and everything slowed down. He could hear his heavy breathing and feel his heart pound in his chest. He _knew_ it was coming closer, but there was no way he could avoid it. After three-hundred years of being alone, he finally had a new family with the Guardians, but now, everything was going to be ripped away. His eyes were stinging; he failed the Guardians and the kids.

"Sorry guys…"

Darkness swallowed his vision.

oOoOoOo

A/N: Again I'm late. Some projects came up and I apologize for the delay. I will not say anything about the next chapter, but it will be here before you know it. Do read and review.

_Mon petit givre - My little frost_


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Rise of the Guardians belongs to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animations. Okami belongs to Clover Studios.

oOoOoOo

Rising Sun

Chapter 14

oOoOoOo

Warmth covered his chest and back and Jack wondered if the blood had seeped so far. There was something strange, comforting about this though over his body. Only when the warm breath fell over his face did he open his eyes. Blue eyes met those burning amber orbs of the wolf goddess. They still gazed at him intensely just as the many times he stared into them before, but they seemed to reveal more exhaustion than normal. When the heat continued to spread on his stomach, he glanced down and blanched. Red was blooming over her chest, dripping onto his sweater and running down her left paw. It was tinged darker than normal, the crimson mixed with black sand.

"Y-You..." he gasped, raising his eyes to meet hers again. She let out a breath and leaned closer, nudging his cheek with her nose. After giving him a small lick, she stepped off of him and turned, her head rising to stare at Pitch.

"You said I was supposed to kill him!" Pitch snapped. Jack's head snapped up to Pitch, but then it fell again to Amaterasu. Was he supposed to die? And she _knew_?

"I didn't say you _would_ kill him..."

Blinking, Jack sat up, his brows knitting in confusion. He had heard that voice before, but it had been so long again. A woman in his dreams to be precise, but she wasn't here. He had to squint his eyes as Amaterasu's fur became blinding, even raising a hand to cut the light back. When he noticed it was receding, Jack slowly lowered his hands and felt his jaw drop slightly.

Rising where Amaterasu had been standing, he made out the back of a thin female clad loosely by fur that fell down to reveal her long silver-white hair. Two pointed ears were perched on her head, standing tall and turned forward and a long, black-tipped tail brushed over the ground as it curled. There was a notable red splotch on her back, staining the pure white fur draped over her shoulders, but she didn't seem to notice. Jack wanted to see this woman's face, but she didn't turn his way; she was only staring up at Pitch.

"I said you would try. Like I was going to allow you to get that far..." The tail turned, drawing against the ground as she shook her head. "Then again, I'm speaking to the Fearlings in you that have stirred again. Without a doubt, it's almost time for Yami's awakening."

"You won't be around for that I'm afraid..."

The dark clouds swirled behind Pitch and his scythe returned to his hands. Jack was scrambling to get to his feet, but a wave of nausea and pain brought him crumbling down. His head was pounding and his chest ached. That's right; Pitch had split his staff and he had dropped from the sky. There was no recollection of when Amaterasu had appeared exactly, but it had to be the very moment he blacked out. Did he black out? It didn't matter; he had to get up and help the injured woman before Pitch reached her.

"Stay down!"

Three pairs of arms seized Jack and pulled him to the ground. His head whipped around to see three boys around his age watching him - or, two of them were. One seemed to be wearing a mask over his eyes. All of them had white hair and seemed garbed for warmer weather. Jack's attempts to struggle free of their hold was in vain. He didn't understand; where did they come from and when had they arrived? "Let me go! She's going to-!"

"Mother will be fine," the blind boy said and raised his head skyward. Jack continued to struggle, but ceased when a bolt of lightning cut off Pitch's path. The Nightmare King shot backwards, bringing his scythe around to knock away a second and dodging a third. The dark clouds continued to swirl, but were abruptly dispersed as three males soared in, one controlling the wind and breaking the clouds apart. Another held a longbow, notched by a lightning-shaped arrow that sparked as he prepared to fire it. He released it with a booming roar, the arrow snapping as it shot out. It met Pitch's scythe with a blinding crack, causing the weapon to disintegrate in his hands.

"Temper, temper, wild cat..." Pitch growled. Raising a hand, he prepared to summon his scythe again, but a hammer crashed into his head, sending him into the frosted ground with a bang. Jack didn't know what was happening anymore, but he did notice the red-tipped wings as the final male soared down, melting some of the ice and snow around.

"... Moegami?" he asked, tilting his head. The male in question rolled in midair and waved his signature pipe at the Winter Spirit below. With that question confirmed, he lowered his attention to the woman again. "... Ammy?"

The tall ears swiveled where they sat perched and the woman's head began to turn. It wasn't enough; the long strands that framed her face obscured even her cheek as she spoke. "Not yet..." Her voice, though so bold and cool while speaking to Pitch, was gentle as she talked. "Once Pitch has left Burgess, we'll speak."

The Winter Spirit didn't know what to make of that, but he finally understood the humanoid figures were now rising to stand around him, Amaterasu, and the other Guardians. Each had their own distinct weapons, markings, clothes, and ears, but they were unmistakably the Brush Gods they had awakened. Around him was the Hanagami trio, the three gods seeming to exude a faint floral scent distinct from each other. To the right of Amaterasu now would be Yomigami, his long curled horns rising into the sky far above his head and long whiskers flowing from his face. On her left and with her hair dragging against the frozen lake appeared to be Nuregami. It was difficult to tell, but those wing-like tuffs jutting from her silky hair were distinct.

Moegami, Kazegami, the unknown bow-wielding male, and a smaller, cat-eared female stood besides North, Bunnymund, Sandy, and Tooth who Jack hadn't noticed arrived. Finally, standing around Pitch himself had to be Tachigami and Yumigami with Kasugami and Bakugami slightly further back. No one moved; everything seemed stilled even Pitch trapped now between Tachigami's sword and Yumigami's mallet. Jack could swear his heart was beating faster than it had in awhile. They looked like executioners awaiting orders.

"... Let him go."

Amaterasu had broken the tension, her head bowed forward. Tachigami and Yumigami didn't move immediately, but they withdrew their weapons and walked backwards from Pitch as he stood.

"Go back to Yami now. Think about what you've done this evening and why I'm allowing you to leave."

There was something much more intimidating about those words from a woman with a hole through her chest and out her back. Her eyes bore into Pitch's, burning as she stood tall with her hands fallen to her sides. Only when she drew enough light back to her did he actually accept her mercy and disappear. Quietly, a few minutes passed before Amaterasu wobbled on her feet and fell to a knee, eliciting an immediate response from her children. The Hanagami trio didn't move, but Jack could feel them tense. A soft chortle caught their attention; Amaterasu was waving a hand.

"Stop fussing..." she murmured, getting up again with Yomigami's help. "How long has it been since I've taken a shot like that? It's the Fearlings coursing through my veins like poison trying to corrupt me causing the most trouble. I need to rest to properly cleanse myself."

Drawing herself away from Yomigami, she turned and the trio stood, helping Jack to his feet as well. A soft face, but sharp eyes that glinted with mischief and wisdom, she was unlike any human woman he'd ever seen. He kept his head up and eyes focused on her face; she wasn't exactly dressed, but her furs covered enough. If she wasn't bleeding, maybe she wouldn't mind putting some clothes on.

Faintly, Jack heard Tooth and her fairies' wings humming as Amaterasu approached him. He chanced looking Tooth's way, but she was only looking back with concern. The wolf goddess stopped before him, recapturing his attention at her expressionless mask, but her pink lips eventually curled into a smile. She raised a hand and placed it on his head, messing his hair slightly. "You fought well, Jack. I'm proud that you've grown to hold yourself as you have and apologize for the delay. That ninetailed, flea-bitten rug learned a few tricks over the years..."

Taking her hand back, she brushed some of her hair back with a huff and quirked lip. "No... that's not what I wanted to talk to you about... but if we could go somewhere suitable so I could lay down and begin the healing process?"

"Ammy-"

He would say more, but she seemed to blank before him, eyes glazing over. He raised a hand, but his wrist was seized and maneuvered away. Eyes opened full, Waka silently stared at the spirit, slowly shaking his head. "Don't... She can get a bit snappy like this. Go to the other Guardians for now, mon petit givre. We'll take care of her for now."

Jack was unsure, but he just decided to comply and approached the Guardians without another word. Moegami, Kazegami, and the two feline gods still stood beside them, watching Jack's approach before turning their attention away. None of them stopped the Guardians from rushing the tired spirit. They all looked relieved, Sandy especially. Jack faintly recalled flying passed something golden; with little doubt, it must have been Sandman. He must have hurried to collect what Guardians he could to help fight the Fearlings here.

Small fairies buzzed around him, checking over his cuts and scrapes, but they ceased their fussing when Tooth fluttered forward. "Kazegami and I flew over here as fast as we could. Not fast enough to beat Amaterasu of course... Are you hurt anywhere else? I can't believe- no, I can, but...! Never mind! He just _lured_ you out here on purpose to try killing you! The next time I see him-!"

"Whoa!"

Jack ducked a bit as Tooth raised two curved swords. He didn't even know she knew how to wield swords!

"Tooth, he's gone and we can't muck up whatever Ammy has planned," Bunnymund said, shifting on his paws. "I'm mad, too, but what's done is done now. We gotta get back to getting the other spirits up. Demons are going mental now."

"Demons have been going mad and keep going mad. We have few days before Yami comes and one is missing among number," North said, looking around at the Brush Gods. Sandy jumped up, several symbols flitting over his head quickly. The cat girl sitting upon the tiger male's shoulder perked.

"Mother should be ready to awaken him tomorrow," she said, smiling, but the expression quickly disappeared. "He'll be tired... and Yami will be looming closer, but everything will come together."

"Yami has grown. Not enough humans have responded to the spirits' reawakening..." the male growled, "There's little more we can do. Our faith is on people who abandoned us centuries ago and began to prey upon each other."

"_Mou_, Gekigami..." the cat girl pouted and tugged one of his ears, but the male - Gekigami - could only cross his arms and look back over to at Amaterasu and Waka. The Goddess seemed to have her fangs buried into Waka's right arm and growled intensely, but the Moon Tribesman simply held her close to his chest, permitting his action as he whispered to her. A faint hiss in his throat, the tiger god turned to Jack.

"You know humans in this town. We require sleeping quarters..."

Jack squinted, looking up at the taller man. "Yeah, I know some people here, but I can't just bring everyone to their house and say 'Hey, we need to borrow a bed for the Sun Goddess'. Jamie would probably let us, but his mother is home right now. She can't see us..." He gestured to the Guardians behind him. "And there's no way she'd let fifteen people in."

Gekigami stared, but then lowered his arms. "We'll see about that."

oOoOoOOo

A/N: In another world, Jack did get hit with the arrow just so you know. It didn't end in anyone's favor. One more chapter will be delivered in one more week. Until the next one, please review.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Rise of the Guardians belongs to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animations. Okami belongs to Clover Studios.

oOoOoOo

Rising Sun

Chapter 15

oOoOoOo

With the power having gone out due to the sudden abrupt storm outside, Mrs. Bennett decided it would be best to put her children to bed early. While Jamie had initially protested, a glance out the window for some reason made him more willing to allow sleep to overtake him. Now that she sat at the kitchen table with the candle flickering before her, she considered how ominous it had been. Much like the evening Jamie came home with blood covering his hands, but this time, wind howled and rattled the house, accompanied by lightning and roaring thunder. Somehow, both Jamie and Sophie had fallen asleep despite the commotion and she remained, trying to use the old trick to count away the time until the storm passed.

It had to have been several hours before she looked outside and noticed, not only had the storm passed, but the clouds had dispersed. Nothing, but the moon and stars twinkled above, the power still remaining out. She supposed an electrician would be sent to the area tomorrow; for now, she checked her cell phone. Finding no messages, it was time to retire for the evening.

Pushing her glasses up, she headed towards the stairs. One foot on the bottom step and she had to stop at a gentle knock. Turning, Mrs. Bennett stared at the door, but she didn't hear anything else. Perhaps she had just heard Sophie fall off her bed again. Taking another step, she heard the knocking sound again, but much louder this time. Hand resting on the railing, she had to wonder who would be out at this hour, but decided she could at least check, maybe send them away or give them directions to a hotel.

She stepped across the foyer and upon reaching the door, she glanced out the peephole. Immediately, confusion came across her face. It was a man with short blonde hair covered by the oddest looking cap and it looked like he was carrying something. Whatever it was, she couldn't completely make it out. A step to the side and Mrs. Bennett opened the door slightly.

"Yes?"

"Ah, _excusez-moi madame_, I know it is late in the evening, but my dear… she needs help."

That was far off the list of people she was expecting on her doorstep shortly past midnight. Would anyone ever expect a French man on their door? It was a moment longer that she stared, but then processed what he had fully said. His dear? But all he seemed to be holding was a bundle of f-

Her eyes widened when she realized that white bundle he had been holding was faintly stained red and just covering a pale young woman. Such a strange figure she was with long white hair and smooth skin, but that was beside the point. The fur draping such form was still turning red.

"I-I see. I don't know if I can help, but come inside, quickly."

Mrs. Bennett moved aside so the male could enter and lead him into the living room. The couch wasn't much, but he could set the poor girl down for a moment. "Just wait right here. I… I don't know if I have enough to help her and it might be a while before the paramedics can get here, but I have a spare bed that you both can use."

"That will be enough."

The young mother didn't know what to say to that. She hadn't seen the injury herself, but it must be a grievous wound for there to be so much blood. Maybe they—no, she would try helping. The last thing her kids needed to do was awaken in the morning and learn that someone died in their home. The first aid kit should have enough to try staunching the bleeding and hopefully, emergency services would be able to get through in the morning once the snow was plowed. She hurried upstairs, doing her best to silently pass Jamie's room and entered the Guest Room. It was still in the same state of mess, but clearing a pathway to the bed and removing the boxes stacked upon sheets was simple enough.

"Mom…?"

She nearly jumped at the soft voice, her glasses tipping askew on her face as she whipped around. "Jamie! What are you doing awake?"

"I had to go to the bathroom..." he replied quietly before yawning widely and rubbing an eye. "And then I heard weird sounds in the room."

"Yes, well… I'm cleaning it up a bit. Might need to strip the bed for sheets due to the storm…"

It wasn't that she wanted to lie to her son, but how precisely was she supposed to tell him about the people downstairs? That and he should really get back to bed. Her son had a peculiar expression on his face and his eyes didn't seem to be connecting with hers. In fact, he was staring just a little over her left shoulder and above the bed. The exhaustion that had previously been on his face disappeared and his feet were pounding down the hallway in a flash. Mrs. Bennett tensed, but hurried after her son as his footsteps echoed down the stairs and faded as he moved into the living room.

"Jamie, wait-!"

At least let her explain why she didn't mention…

"Who are you?"

Placing one hand on the wall, she rubbed her forehead. It was too late now…

"… What happened to Ammy? Why is she bleeding?"

Closed eyes opened at those words and Mrs. Bennett raised her head in bewilderment towards the living room door. Did her son somehow _know_ these people? How in the world was that possible?

"Pitch was here? That storm was his doing?"

Jamie sounded terrified, but she didn't understand. Who was he talking about? Who was he talking to? It didn't sound like the man was saying anything and the woman had been unconscious. Carefully, she crept forward and peered through the archway.

Her son stood in the center of the room less than a foot or so next to the blonde-haired man. His back was turned and he seemed to be talking to the air.

"… Jack, I don't get it. Why would Pitch try to kill you? I mean, he couldn't anyway, right? The foxes didn't."

"_Jeune monsieur_, there is a limit to immortality." Mrs. Bennett blinked as the blonde man spoke and noted how her son looked up at him. "Immortal is a word often mistaken. We are long-lived, but immortality does not mean impervious. Enough damage and even we may perish. Of course, there is a way to bring an immortal back, but not all are as simple as weaving golden sand again."

"Waka, must you say that so loudly?"

A new voice had spoken. It was distinctly female with a drowsy and soft tone to it.

"I feel you must have a reminder sometimes. Your bouncing friend left you with bad habits…" He shifted and his arms crossed. "No doubt, the _madame _of the house is quite confused, _non_?"

Mrs. Bennett's eyes widened and Jamie snapped his head in her direction, "Mom!"

"Jamie Bennett…" Already ousted, she moved from behind the wall and approached him. "There's no time to talk. You should be in bed."

"But mom, I'm finding out what happened and why Ammy is hurt!"

Frowning, she still didn't understand. "Jamie, you can talk to her and your imaginary friends in the morning. You need to sleep."

"Mom, they're not imaginary…"

Jamie was standing his ground and Mrs. Bennett was quickly becoming exasperated. She was tired, her son looked tired; they both just needed to get to bed. Taking a single step, the blonde male cut her off, a hand raised. He glanced back briefly towards the rest woman and she only nodded, closing her eyes after and shifting beneath the fur.

"_Madame_,if I may. I want you to close your eyes and take three deep breaths," he said, "Tonight has been – how you say – complicated. Rough, even. This will help you calm down." Mrs. Bennett was about to protest, but he shook his head and roll his hands up, a motion for her to inhale. Sighing, she decided the only way to get out of this would be to go along with it for now. Closing her eyes, she inhaled and exhaled, inhaled and exhaled…

"There you go. _Une plus_…"

She had no idea what that meant, but she inhaled and exhaled one more time. Indeed, she did feel much better. Opening her eyes again, she was prepared to speak calmly to Jamie, but instead, her eyes bulged as her mouth hung agape. Jamie tilted his head, opening and closing his own mouth at her expression. "… Mom? Are you okay?"

"… W-Where?" she finally started to ask, raising a hand, "When… I… How long-?"

"Jamie, is your mom okay?"

Jamie turned to Jack and shrugged, "I don't know. I haven't seen her like this before."

"Maybe she does need to lie down." Tooth flew over to Amaterasu, but the goddess just chuckled.

"Mary…"

Mrs. Bennett's attention snapped to Amaterasu, surprised. There were several noted changes on the injured female, but no comment was made. "You know my name?"

A smile growing over her face, Amaterasu nodded. "It must have surprised you. Truly sorry for this house invasion, but we were taxed after our battle. Jack was a little shaken even if he doesn't want to admit it so coming here was addressing two issues at once." Mrs. Bennett didn't say anything, her head slowly turning back to Jack and the other Guardians gathered in her living room. They weren't saying anything, but they were exchanging looks at the sudden change in behavior. Amaterasu turned her head in their direction, "Guardians, it would be proper to introduce yourself to Mary. She has so kindly allowed us into her home after all."

"But she can't see us," Jack said, not noticing Mrs. Bennett coming closer, her eyes on Sandman. She hadn't seen the small Guardian before, but that was due to him standing behind Bunny. Bunnymund didn't react at her approach either, but he did stare back, his nose twitching. Symbols were flicking over Sandman's head, warning him of the change. Bunny's head turned in his direction, having missed the first half.

"What's that, Sandy?"

And then the hand touched the fur on his face. His paw instinctively came up to swat it away, but he was taken aback when he noticed the hand belonged to Mrs. Bennett. "Crikey…!"

Jack turned and Tooth fluttered back while North's eyebrows shot up. Sandy shook his head, not at all surprised his message was missed. Amaterasu sighed, "Really now. Has Kabegami gotten your tongues?"

"No, but—Waka, what did you do?" Bunny stormed over to the blonde man.

Waka was all smiles, "Does it bother you, rabbit? To be seen by an adult after so many years?"

"They're not supposed to see us!" Bunny exclaimed.

"Come now! It's only a small barrier between human perceptions of their world and the unseen," Waka said with a small hum. Bunnymund's temper was about to spike.

"They'll have to see you. They'll have to see every spirit, Bunnymund," Amaterasu said calmly, cooling the air before tensions could rise further. "It isn't strange for children to instill parents with their own curiosities. Mary's worry for her son talking to imaginary friends opened the chance to re-awaken her previous beliefs. Still, she is one out of billions of souls. If everything we have done works though, it will be enough to save the world."

"The world? What are you talking about?" Shock gone, Mrs. Bennett turned to all of them, but no one was saying anything. Amaterasu appeared to be resting again which unfortunately left the explanations to the others. When no one moved, Tooth came forward.

"Mrs. Bennett—would you prefer that or Mary?"

"Ah, Mary will do," Mrs. Bennett answered, in awe at the sight of the Tooth Fairy.

Tooth smiled and nodded, but then raised a hand towards the kitchen, "We can talk in there. Bunny, Nick, Sandy, maybe you could help Amaterasu and Waka get settled upstairs? Jack, Jamie should really be in bed…"

"I know, I know. I'll take him." Jack held out a hand to Jamie who seemed delighted to take hold. Mrs. Bennett had to stare again. It was just strange to see her son interact and smile so brightly with people who had been invisible to her no less than ten minutes ago. Still, having a good look around, she instinctively knew who they were, too. Figures who had disappeared from her mind when she had grown older.

Without a word, she turned back to face the Tooth Fairy and followed her, entering the kitchen to her the tale of Amaterasu and Yami.

oOoOoOo

A/N: Slowed down; both chapter and progress-wise. Sorry, taking two art classes this quarter and helping Game Design seniors finish their final project. I'll update when I can right now, but don't expect regular updates until late-May or early-June. Until the next update, read and review.


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Rise of the Guardians belongs to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animations. Okami belongs to Clover Studios.

oOoOoOo

Rising Sun

Chapter 16

oOoOoOo

By the time Jack managed to get Jamie back into bed, Amaterasu had settled into the meager accommodation that the Bennett's could spare. Though filled with boxes, the Goddess didn't say anything about the arrangement, bundled further in her white furs with her wound covered and stitching slowly back together. Waka remained with her of course, giving her a status report and waving away her offers of curing the bite wound she earlier inflicted.

"You did it in self-defense. There's no need," he assured, but he at least let her wrap it using the supplies Mary had given them.

"You put up with too much from me, Waka," she muttered, unperturbed when he snuggled up beside her and rested his head upon her shoulder

"Ah, but you put up with much from me as well." He was smiling, but the grin fell soon and his lips curled into a frown. His eyes opened as he hummed, displeased. "I can never do enough for you… to make up for all you have done and still do."

Sorrowfully sweet smile on her face, Amaterasu closed her eyes and hugged him. "Enough, Waka. You haven't slept properly for the past two weeks." At these words, he feigned a pout and she laughed softly, pressing her lips to his temple before continuing. "Please, sleep now… for me. You can go back to being a half-baked prophet once we all set out again tomorrow."

While he didn't reply, he did seem to relent, letting his eyes close and his body relaxed. His helm tumbled onto the bed, letting his blonde hair fall out which the Goddess gently began to run her fingers through. When all he did was shift, she sighed, "Worked yourself to this point of exhaustion… and you called me bad." Shaking her head, she continued to comb his hair with her fingers and didn't even glance at the door as she said, "Jack, you don't have to linger. Come in."

Not even a creak as Jack peered passed the doorframe, his eyes flitting around the room before coming back to stare at Amaterasu. She nodded to him to silently reaffirm that he could enter, and then watched as he passed the threshold, foot lightly scuffing the dusty ground. He seemed to be trying to find the words he wanted to say first as he stepped closer, scratching his head.

"So… Abby has gotten used to you?"

Her eyes flicked to the greyhound sleeping at the foot of the bed and she nodded, "Yes. She's a sweetheart, really, but quite the guard dog. Still, she felt slightly overwhelmed earlier. There's just too many gods for her to deal with, but she feels better now."

"Right… uh, where are your kids anyway?"

With her free hand, she pointed towards the single window. "Those who can are using their white fur to an advantage by acting as snow sculptures. They should go off to deal with other business, but it's been a while since I've been hurt this severely. I can't simply send them off while they're like this. The rest are most likely downstairs helping Toothiana with her explanation. Judging by the lack of yells, they retained their human appearances."

Jack walked over to look for himself and nodded his head once he spotted three monkeys and a rabbit. He still seemed slightly skeptical about the disguises, especially when he noticed Kasugami, but he held his tongue. Turning away, he approached the bed on the side where no other body or dog rested. "… How is your injury?"

"Mending. It would be quicker if I had a holy food or relic." She tried to recall the last time she had even a holy bone, but that had to be two centuries or so. Shaking her head, she focused her eyes back on Jack before continuing, "I'll be ready again by morning so no reason to continue idle banter. What's really plaguing you, Jack?"

"What? I was that obvious?" His white teeth gleamed as he grinned, but only so briefly. Sitting on the edge of the bed, his back facing her, he sighed. "It's… you could become human at any time… I saw you after the foxes attack me, but… why now? You didn't trust me, or was it something Pitch said?"

She had thought this might be on his mind and now she sensed his betrayal. While her smile fell, she didn't necessarily frown. The longer she waited to answer, the more she could sense his emotions clashing. It was just a brewing state of anger and disappointment which was unfortunate. With a slight exhale, she shook her head again. "Not everything can be immediately understood, but the pieces have now been laid bare before you. It took Tsar Lunar three-hundred years to prepare you for Pitch the first time, but I've been allowed less time. You've learned what it means to be a Guardian, but do you understand what it really means to be a spirit?"

"What do you mean, 'have I'?" he asked voice low and biting faintly with annoyance now.

"A Guardian is chosen by Tsar Lunar to protect the children of this world. The job is obvious, but you are more spirit than the others. They exist so long as they're believed, but gods and spirits remain until their nature is exhausted and stops." A soft whump caused Jack to glance over his shoulder and he noticed she had set her reflector on the bed, glass up towards them. Over the glass, she waved a hand, causing it to brighten. "You stand as both Guardian and a Winter Spirit, forever awakened who carry the duty of both. You will watch the world turn as others rest until they're needed. This makes you a threat to demons and Fearlings, for a single Guardian can continue instilling the world with peace and a single spirit can make many spirits rise again.

"Those foxes at the lake were reborn fragments of the Ninetails I slayed many years ago. Unfortunately, they neglected to remember that once Yami is stirred, I too awaken. Still, had the foxes succeeded or if Pitch had gone through with slaying you, I fear it would lead to the end of all of us and the decay of humanity following the coming battle with Yami." Her fingers touched the glass delicately, revealing two frightening images to Jack, one right after the other. Blue eyes wide, he forced himself to look away while bringing a hand to his chest. Teeth gnashed, he inhaled and exhaled, calming himself down again.

"That… that still doesn't explain…"

"It does, but you haven't realized it." Amaterasu shook her head, "I can't tell you everything. Like with finding you reason for being chosen as a Guardian, you need to uncover what being a Guardian and spirit will be to you. It's similar to the time I was given form, I had to learn what it meant to become tied to my responsibilities and the fate of being tethered to darkness."

"I… I don't know…" Jack's grip tightened on the bed and he barely noticed the frost freezing the top sheets where he squeezed. "If… I'm tied to everything, connecting kids with spirits and gods again, why would Pitch-?"

"I take it no one has told you about Pitch's old life? Or at least, how he came to be Pitch Black?"

His brows knitted, Jack shook his head. "I've heard things, but not too much."

Amaterasu nodded, but was a little curious as to why he hadn't been told the tale. Nonetheless, she began telling him the story as she had seen it later heard. When she had been part of the billion sun spirits, there had been a time called the Golden Ages. This planet had been growing, but far away, Tsar Lunar and his actual people lived, protecting the stars from the likes of Fearlings. Jack's eyes opened more as she spoke of Pitch – then Pitchiner, a proud Lunarian who had served as a ward keeping the Fearlings in check. He had been known to be firm, but kind and loving, his daughter the pinnacle of his life.

"… However, Fearlings know and exploit even the strongest warriors' fears," the sun goddess said, stirring her mirror as she went through her memories. "They made him believe they had taken his daughter. A parent with love like his would not be able to stop themselves…"

She raised her head to meet Jack's eyes, other hand having long since stilled in Waka's hair. Her wolf ears drew back as she continued. "They corrupted him, annihilating every piece of him that had once been Pitchiner and making him Pitch Black. With reckless abandon, he killed the Lunarians except for young Tsar Lunar and his bodyguard. Escaping on the ship which you humans have called the Moon, Pitch pursued, destroying planets and stars all the while. When he got here, we helped put an end to his rampage which resulted in the bodyguard, Nightlight, being sealed with him on Earth."

"So, it isn't Pitch who wants to kill me?" Jack asked, turning his head as he looked at the image of Nightlight. The bodyguard kind of looked like him.

Amaterasu's face brightened and she nodded, "You understand now? Those years he remained sealed allowed what remained of his soul to be restored. Many thought he was lost forever, but he's still there beneath the shadows. It may have been Nightlight's doing, but the problem now is finding a way to bring Pitchiner back."

Thinking back to the previous year and when Pitch had been trying to get Jack to join his side, the Winter Spirit recalled his change in demeanor. Pitch had mentioned a longing to have a family. Could that have really been Pitchiner trying to come back and rebuild what he was missing? Jack raised a hand to his forehead and rubbed; this was becoming too much for one evening, even if it did make sense. Blinking, he realized that the mirror was gone and a pale hand was patting the bedding. Raising an eyebrow, he glanced at Amaterasu and noticed how she smiled. It was inviting and warm, exactly like that of a mother. Again, his mind clicked to how many of the spirits they had met had spoken to her and how her children referred to her. All of them had called her 'Mother', even the ones in Europe, but she couldn't be mother to all of them.

When he had moved and buried himself against white fur, he didn't know. That dream returned as he turned to look up and noted how she smiled down at him. Her arm came to rest across his arm while her hand came to stroke his hair. There was an old, but familiar warmth stirring inside his chest, comforting instead of stifling like most heat now. He felt drawn towards it, his eyelids feeling heavy the more the Goddess's hands gently moved over his head, slowly, but in an almost loving manner he dare say.

"... Ammy."

An ear swiveled in his direction and her eyes soon followed. "Yes?"

He didn't know if his concern was foolish, but they had been similar. If he could ask anyone, it would have to be her. Turning his head, Jack managed to look her in the eye before speaking. "About Pitch… what are you planning to do with him?"

The hand stopped and he wondered if he said something wrong. When her hand resumed motion through his hair, he wasn't sure if it was a good thing.

"If everything has gone as planned, Pitch will become the new Lord of Darkness." He tensed, but she only hugged him closer, "Don't fear the idea. Pitch has long since come to his powers. What needs to be done now is freeing him from the insanity he's been trapped in." Her eyes closed as she sighed. "If I defeat Yami and another being of Darkness isn't there, I will disappear as well. Pitch is the only one I can trust with the job and he may be the only one who would accept it… Yami could decide to rid of him. If he had killed you, there would be enough grief consuming him and leaving him prey to his own permanent end."

Her head turned away when Waka shifted on her other side and she hushed softly. The Moon Tribesman settled once more, she placed her eyes back on Jack. "That's enough questions for now. Guardian or Spirit, you should rest as well. You expended a great deal of energy tonight, but I'm proud of how well you handled yourself."

While part of him wanted to remain awake just a little longer, Jack knew that heavy feeling in his body. Twisting himself, he made himself more comfortable, re-burying himself in the white fur, but he couldn't bring his eyes to close. Amaterasu must have noticed because she soon spoke again. "Everything will be alright." While he honestly didn't know, her continued actions did manage to put him at some ease. Under her breath, she began to hum a tune he never heard and his eyelids began to close. Soon, all he heard was the song gradually fading away as sleep claimed him.

oOoOoOo

A/N: Sorry for the delay. It's almost time for Open Studios for me. Once those are over, we'll be returning to a regular, update schedule. Of course, I am looking for a job and there's been an offer so I might be busy too. We'll see. Until then, review please.


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Rise of the Guardians belongs to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animations. Okami belongs to Clover Studios.

oOoOoOo

Rising Sun

Chapter 17

oOoOoOo

There was still a protest pending as Jack ran his fingers over the red-orange tablet stuffed away in his hoodie's pocket. He didn't feel the heat, but he still wanted to melt as his eyes rose to the ash billowing from the volcano's mouth. No wonder Amaterasu wanted to come here immediately after healing. This was no location for an ice spirit, let alone an ice god. Staying within Amaterasu's perimeter was the only way he was still managing to breathe with all the sulfur deposits.

Speaking of the goddess, her black nose bumped against his hand still hanging by his side and clutching his staff tightly. Jack slowly turned his head towards her, blinking once. The large white wolf stared back at him, amber eyes filled notably with concern. He managed to give her what he hoped was a reassuring grin. "I'm good. Let's get your son and get off this volcano."

She simply barked in response and let her tail wag briefly. That earned a small chuckle from him before he had to wonder again why she didn't remain in her other form. Nothing against the wolf form of course, but at least in her human form, he could understand her. With a small flip of his staff and sigh, he resumed floating up the volcano's rocky face after her, making sure not to let his feet brush against the steadily warming ground on accident.

By now, any spirit unrelated to fire or incapable of purifying the air would probably be choking. The volcanic ash spewing from the peak was mingled with ozone and bright flashes tore through the darkness they were heading into. His hand closed around the tablet in his sweater as he began to feel the heat. She did say the volcano would be preparing to erupt today and that they may have some company. Fighting back would be near impossible for him so hopefully, they had some back-up above the clouds.

Fangs sunk into his sleeve and pulled him to a stop. He whipped his head back, blinking in confusion, but then looked down. He nearly stepped into an oozing trail of lava. Amaterasu had warned him prior to her transformation again that he would be immune to the heat, but his natural weakness would leave him still vulnerable to the molten rock. Hovering back a few inches, he nodded to her to which, she gave a lopsided grin before stepping over it. Coming up behind her, he stopped when she did, right at the very edge of the volcano's mouth.

"Again, you're positive he's here?" Jack asked, leaning back slightly as the magma belched and broiled below. Amber eyes turned briefly in his direction before looking up at the turbulent sky. An arc of lightning broke the sky and it rumbled, but nothing changed. Still, there was a persistent tension that steadily seemed to be building. White ears rotated up, but Amaterasu's stance didn't change as she peered into the swirling darkness. It spun faster and faster, the lightning and thunder becoming more frequent. The ground seemed to boil just as angrily in response to the invisible forces acting upon the turmoil above. Once it reached a peak, that's when Amaterasu's stance changed. She lowered her body to the ground and spread her paws, her claws pressing into rock as she began to growl and allowed her tail to swirl. A powerful lightning bolt lanced from the tumultuous skies and struck the bubbling magma, causing it to jump high into the air and soon spill down. Jack took a step back, but the lava flowed harmlessly from an invisible barrier as the Goddess's mirror glowed before her. Glancing over, he smiled, "Nice catch there, Am—"

His mouth snapped shut and his eyes opened considerably when the roar ripped from the cavern below. He didn't even make that move before Amaterasu's fangs were pulling him back. The already lively molten rock was rising from the volcano, lava splashing around them. They both watched as what appeared to be a slender body curled and brought its head to look down upon the two of them, the lava forming its torso cooling into a scale pattern. Between each scale, the lava flared brightly. There were no eyes peering at them, but a fiery forked tongue did flick briefly from its thin mouth. Turning in Amaterasu and Jack's direction, it paused, but then all its scales turned up into spikes, revealing its molten layer beneath as the massive serpent roared again.

"Great… giant lava snake," Jack muttered, "Just what we need… Woah!"

He landed with an 'omph!' on Amaterasu's back and held on as she darted, narrowly dodging the snake as it spewed forth a stream of lava which blasted away rocks and melted a hole where they once stood. His brows knitted as he grimaced slightly. It would not be fun to be hit by that.

Blinking, he brought his right hand forward when a blue and purple glint caught his eyes. Catching it, he held onto the white wolf with his left hand as she avoided yet another jet of magma. He was able to recognize the tundra bead by shape alone and wondered what she expected him to do with it. When she wore them, they seemed larger and floating. That wasn't going to be of much use to him.

"... Wait." Opening his fingers, he stared at the bead and watched as it connected with a second. The bead chain floated out of his hand and moved around his throat. They came to drape over his chest, allowing the unfamiliar cold to seep into his skin and mingle with the ice he generated himself.

"Okay. So I have a staff… and now the beads…" Jack muttered. He looked down at Amaterasu. "Any ideas how to take this guy out?"

She grunted, glancing over her shoulder at him and then ahead.

"Right. I'll take that as a 'working on it'." Jack twirled the staff, bringing the crooked end forward. A bubbling hiss came from the blind snake and its tongue flicked in their direction. Its scales rippled like waves and the ground shook in its fury. Though it couldn't see, it didn't appear to like the offensive gesture and the way it moved the air. The clouds twisted above it abruptly began to pour, but the rain – no matter where it fell – evaporated before it could hit any exposed lava. He held on tight as Amaterasu sprung again, avoiding several lava blasts ripping towards them. The black scales were down again, lava burning bright between the cracks.

"Heh, even I get this one." Jack's grip tightened on his staff, causing it to glow blue. "Next time those scales open, you want me to freeze the rain. I've seen what happens before…" Enough ice in its head or neck and the Goddess would be able to finish it off, probably with a clean slice even.

For now, he held on, ducking low against Amaterasu's back as she ran around the volcano's mouth. The snake didn't follow, head turning this way and that, but it came around to track the two of them smoothly through the lava as soon as she stopped. Its scales rippled and it snapped its jaws thrice before lunging at the ground. Jack winced as the white wolf moved aside. The heat the thing radiated was unbearable even with the Fire Tablet. It reminded him of those summer days he boiled in before. Without the tablet, he probably wouldn't last the duration of the fight.

Rocks tumbled down as the snake ripped out a massive chunk of rock and crushed it in its fangs, hissing in anger knowing it missed. Lightning flashed and shot from above to strike it in the head, earning a distressed roar and jaws coming around again. Several scales at the crown of the snake's head opened and the goddess's paws clenched down. Before it could attack, the rain began and Jack raised his staff. At once, the drizzle became thick shards of ice hailing directly into the exposed lava and even breaking off the raised scales. Lava proceeded to ooze down its back much like blood, but the snake's pained shaking caused molten globs to fall towards them. There were few enough that it was simply fancy maneuvering on Amaterasu's part to avoid them. Jack had to duck the last one and his brows knitted. Hopefully, there wouldn't be too many of those flying off before the fight was over.

He remained low as the fleet-footed goddess was moving around, avoiding more blast and lunges while the ground became further unstable beneath them. When more scales rose, both attacked in unison, resulting in the same furious shake. More rivulets of lava streaked down the snake's back as the scales chipped away and further splatter hailing down upon the crumbling volcano. While they were avoided again, Amaterasu did come close to having her fur singed in place of Jack as it nearly grazed her tail.

As her four paws pounded the hardened ground again to dodge snapping jaws, she yelped as a massive gap appeared at the tips of her claws. The Winter Spirit on her back raised a free hand as the curtain of steam rose before them, cutting off their escape. The violent activity was just priming the volcano even more. She barked, turning around.

"Yeah! I know the volcano is about to explode! Let's see if we can end this in one more attack!" he hollered as she swerved around lava spray and steam escaping through the multitude of cracks now. While the goddess herself didn't make a sound, the rosary around his neck seemed to respond by shining. The power that came to course through his veins was unfamiliar, but welcomed. It flowed to his fingers and came to encase his shepherd's crook in white, the intricate fern patterns crackling as they became etched in by purple light. He didn't have any idea what this meant, but noticed the wolf turned beneath him as she bounded back towards the great serpent. Its blind head turned towards them, undoubtedly because it heard the claws beneath the hissing and rumbling. What scales remained rippled opened and closed as it released a disgruntled hiss of its own, but then snapped shut. Not that they needed them opened anymore. Enough scales had been chipped away, leaving enough of the magma body exposed at its head and down several feet with a few other areas open.

As its mouth opened, Amaterasu struck first. A bolt of lightning crashed into its head, knocking it forward into the ground where its fangs pierced and ended up holding fast. The volcano rumbled more violently, but there was no time to stop. The downpour started, Amaterasu holding course towards the snake while Jack raised his staff, unleashing the new power into the storm. Again, drops congealed into thick icicles that managed to pierce through the snake and pin its head against the ground while more lanced into the ground and into its body. Somehow, the ice didn't melt, but the lava surrounding each began to solidify quickly. The serpent's body still deep within the crater continued to thrash, stirring the volcano closer to explosion as its neck became solid. Fingers fisted in white fur, Jack held on as Amaterasu leapt high above the snake and, in a blink, its head and body became separated. Her paws landed firmly on the ice still holding its head down and both of them watched as the body ceased its actions and slipped backwards into the bubbling magma below. It splashed high, but the Winter Spirit didn't flinch this time as the goddess's barrier protected them both. The previously gurgling volcano began to cease its activity and soon, was completely still besides the smoke still escaping it as the lava sunk and cooled.

Dropping his eyes down, he caught the amber eyes looking back up at him, twinkling with pride. The corner of his mouth twitched right before a grin crossed his face. He couldn't believe what he had just done against that hulking thing, though he suspected that Amaterasu really gave him a push with the rosary.

They broke eye contact when there was light shimmered from above and they both raised their eyes to the sky as the stars made themselves somehow known. He was getting better at spotting the constellation in question that was her son and noted how few stars remained, making his grin falter. Those that were missing were easily brought back to life and the form made itself apparent. In a flash, they were dragged into that alternate space where they often conferenced with each god. Jack whipped his head around at the sound of heavy hooves pounding towards them and his eyes opened wide at the sight. Her son was a massive ox with blue-curved horns and a long, shaggy white coat over his torso. Over his back, it appeared to be some kind of shell, but that wasn't the reason Jack stared. It was more for the fact the ice god was charging directly at him.

Immediately, he sprung aside, floating back down as the ox wheeled around with an exhale and marched towards them. Amaterasu moved forward and sniffed the god as he did the same, seeming to calm down.

"_Amaterasu, Origin of all that is good and mother to all of us, you and the Winter Spirit have defeated Cherufe who has come to threaten the nearby village and trap me in the stars. There is no time to celebrate such accomplishments though. The time has come to confront the being who seeks to cast this world into darkness once and for all. I, Itegami, god of ice, will assist in your endeavor to end this fight by awakening the spirits of this land once more."_

With a bow, Itegami rose and turned his icy blue eyes on Jack. _"Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun and Winter Spirit, the other Brush Gods and I thank you for accompanying our Mother in these trials and impart on you a gift."_

Stepping back, the shell rose before Itegami and he blew into the end. The bellowing horn echoed around them and Jack stared in awe until his staff suddenly shattered in his hands. His breath caught and on reflex, a hand shot to his chest. He expected to feel the blinding pain strike him as before, but when he felt nothing, he watched, eyes wide and breath coming out in short pants. Wind whipped the pieces around him, each suddenly appearing to be made of crystal. As if drawn to it, he brought his hand forward and watched in amazement as they came back together into the familiar shepherd's crook again. He could feel each bit of brittle wood was now stronger and his concern with having it broken again seemed less.

"_The staff is an important piece of your life as a human and remains a pivotal tool to you as a spirit. From here on, the staff will be iconic, but your powers can change its form now. Ready yourself and utilize your potential against the forces coming."_

"… Change its form…" Jack looked down at the staff. As enticing as it would be to see that now, he decided to experiment later if time would permit. He glanced over at Amaterasu and then back up at Itegami with a nod. "You guys don't have to do this, but thanks… really."

Gazing down upon Jack still, the ice god only nodded before his form began to fade and the orb left behind disappeared into the goddess. Returned back to the volcano and with their eyes still towards the sky, they noticed the stars as they seemed to fade one-by-one. They weren't being extinguished, but covered, blocked out by a dark force spreading over the sky. Jack's eyes narrowed; this couldn't be where it started spreading. Either way, Amaterasu was growling. She needed to get back to her children and he needed to reach the Guardians.

It was as they were about to move through a gateway she opened back to North's Workshop, Jack realized he managed to understand what Amaterasu had said to him during their fight against Cherufe.

oOoOoOo

A/N: Sorry for the delay my followers and reviewers. I got a job-ish thing and it kind of burned my thought process out over this chapter. Still, expect the climax to follow now. Oh, right, you might want those usual details following another creature.

**Cherufe** is an evil creature of rock and magma said to inhabit pools of magma found within Chilean volcanoes and is the source of earthquakes and volcanic eruptions. The only way to abate its destruction was through sacrifice. Much like the European Dragon, it preferred delicacy comes in the form of virginal maidens. While the appearance has been reported to be a dragon, humanoid, or other reptilian creature, the "original" Mapuche mythology intended it to be a giant snake and parallel to a giant snake that lives under the sea floor that generates seaquakes and tsunamis.

Anyway, there will be some delay, but please review while you're waiting for the next chapter.


End file.
